Pierwszy pocałunek miłości
by chupa-Chak
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Opis: Co by się zdarzyło, gdyby Gwen nie była tą osobą, która może zdjąć urok z Artura. Kto jeszcze mógłby to zrobić? SLASH
1. KSIĘGA I: Merlin

**Autor: **MissSnowFox**  
>Link do oryginału: <strong>Love's First Kiss**  
>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: <strong>JEST i to bardzo entuzjastyczna ;)

**Tłumacz: **sandwich**  
>Początek akcji: <strong>serial BBC "Przygody Merlina" sezon 2 epizod 10 - "Słodkich snów" **  
>Beta: akken (pasja) :*<br>Opis: **Co by się zdarzyło, gdyby Gwen nie była tą osobą, która może zdjąć urok z Artura. Kto jeszcze mógłby to zrobić?

* * *

><p><strong>KSIĘGA I – MERLIN<strong>

Rozdział 1. Nadal zaczarowany

Merlin schował się w fałdach płótna namiotu, w którym książę Camelotu przygotowywał się do pojedynku. Miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciółka przybędzie złamać czar, zanim będzie za późno. Wreszcie ujrzał, jak ktoś odepchnął materiał wejścia i do środka wpadła zadyszana Gwen. Artur podniósł obojętny wzrok.

— Och... — zdziwił się. — W końcu przyszłaś życzyć mi szczęścia? Naprawdę nie sądzę, bym tego jeszcze potrzebował.

_Zamknij się, Arturze, ty arogancki palancie, inaczej ona nigdy cię nie pocałuje._Pomyślał Merlin, będący świadkiem słów swojego przyjaciela.

— Nie, Arturze. Nie przybyłam, aby życzyć ci powodzenia — odpowiedziała, wzdychając. Książę spojrzał na nią nieco zdezorientowany.

— No cóż... Szczerze mówiąc, to było raczej niegrzeczne — oznajmił.

Obserwujący ich czarodziej, przewrócił oczami.

— W takim razie pozwól, że ci to wynagrodzę — zaproponowała Gwen i podeszła do księcia aby przycisnąć swoje usta do jego. Na początku młody Pendragon wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale po chwili zamknął oczy i pochylił dziewczynę, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Merlin westchnął z ulgą.Życie Artura nie było już w niebezpieczeństwie. Ale obserwując tych dwoje jak się całują, poczuł coś w dole swego żołądka. Gniew — bardzo znajome mu uczucie. Wycofał się z namiotu i zaciągnął za sobą materiał, zasłaniając całującą się parę — był dobrej myśli.

Młody czarodziej ze swojego miejsca obserwował nerwowo_, _jak Artur ponownie staje do walki. Wyglądał niczym władca świata gotowy do kolejnego podboju. Merlin zauważył zalotne spojrzenie rzucone w stronę trybun i mrugnięcie, jednak przegapił adresata._  
><em>  
>Pojedynek rozpocząłsię<em>.<em> Książę szybko zamierzył się na Króla Olafa, lecz ten uniknął cięcia i sam zaatakował. Arturowi udało się zablokować cios swoją tarczą i po krótkiej chwili osaczył przeciwnika, jednak coś go rozproszyło. Znów spojrzał na trybuny i uśmiechnął się, wpatrując z podziwem w obiekt swojej adoracji. Merlin podążył za jego wzrokiem i ujrzawszy tę osobę, wziął gwałtowny wdech — to była Lady Vivian._  
><em>  
>— Och, nie — szepnął do siebie. Musiał przerwać turniej, ale jak ma to zrobić<em>? <em>Mógł tylko odwołać się do magii_._ Westchnąwszy, zirytowany przecisnął się między ludźmi siedzącymi w jego rzędzie i pobiegł ku wyjściu z areny, gdzie mógł stać niezauważony. Spojrzał na pole walki i zobaczył leżącego Księcia i stojącego nad nim Króla Olafa; musiał działać szybko. — _Afeallan aderian_ — wyszeptał.

Ojciec Vivian upadł płasko na plecy, zanim zdążył zadać Arturowi śmiertelny cios. Zaklęcie zadziałało dużo lepiej niż Merlin przewidział — mężczyzna na skutek "nagłego upadku" wydawał się być zamroczony. Tłum wzniósł wiwaty na cześć księcia Camelotu.

Pierwszy problem został rozwiązany. Teraz musiał znaleźć sposób, by odroczyć turniej do rana i spróbować poszukać metody na zdjęcie uroku z Artura. Spojrzał na Króla Uthera — on nigdy by się nie zgodził na odłożenie pojedynku, ponieważ walka była regulaminowo "na śmierć".W takich właśnie okolicznościach, Merlin cieszył się z faktu, iż jest czarodziejem. Wprawdzie Gajusz uczył go zawsze, by nie używał czarów do manipulowania umysłem, jednak wyjątki bywają w każdej sytuacji_._Młody czarodziej zacisnął powieki i wymamrotał pod nosem:

— _Geefnan ic becweban._— Koncentrując się tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, starał się rozkazać umysłowi Króla Uthera, by wstrzymał turniej. W chwilę później usłyszał, że władca Camelotu wstaje i ogłasza:

— Z powodu nagłej niedyspozycji Króla Olafa, turniej zostaje odłożony do jutrzejszego poranka. Nasz nadworny lekarz musi oszacować, czy będzie mógł być kontynuowany.

Merlin odetchnął szczęśliwy, nie zwracając uwagi na westchnienia i jęki ze strony publiczności. Odwrócił się, chcąc odejść i poczuł nagłe, ostre uderzenie w twarz_._ Gdy wzrok mu się wyostrzył po wstrząsie, zobaczył stojącą przed nim Gwen. Jej oczy były czerwone i podpuchnięte, ale, co ważniejsze, pełne wściekłości i smutku. Chłopak spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem.  
>— Gwen, ja... — starał się wytłumaczyć, ale dziewczyna już odbiegła. Westchnął głęboko, czując się odpowiedzialny za złamane serce dziewczyny. Przypuszczał, że Artur odrzucił ją po tym, jak wyszedł z namiotu. To wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego wciąż wydawał się być zakochanym w Vivian. Odczaruje Artura i naprawi relacje z przyjaciółką, ale najpierw uda się z bardzo ważną wizytą... do smoka.<p>

* * *

><p><span>2. Kolejna wizyta<span>

Merlin, niosąc pochodnię, zbiegł do podziemi. On i smok muszą poważne porozmawiać — gad oczywiście podpowiedział mu złe lekarstwo na „chorobę" Artura.  
>Po usłyszeniu głośnego nawoływania, smok zanurkował w dół ze szczytu jaskini i usiadł przed chłopakiem.<br>— Zaskoczyłeś mnie swoja wizytą_,_ młody czarodzieju — powiedział uroczyście, jak zawsze.  
>— Myliłeś się! — krzyknął Merlin.<br>— Interesujące — odparł smok.  
>— Obiecałeś mi, że to zadziała, a Artur jest nadal zakochany w Lady Vivian<em>.<em>  
>— Być może nie dopilnowałeś, by proces łamania zaklęcia przebiegł poprawnie.<br>— Co insynuujesz? _Widziałem_ ich pocałunek na własne oczy. Powinien przełamać czar, ale tak się nie stało. A to oznacza, że dałeś mi złe antidotum.  
>— Młody czarodzieju, czy kiedykolwiek się pomyliłem? — zapytał smok, sprawiając, że Merlin przewrócił oczami we frustracji. Mądrala nigdy nie mógł po prostu przejść do sedna sprawy. — Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem o jedynym sposobie, który sprawi, że czar pryśnie?<br>— Oczywiście, że pamiętam, nie jestem aż takim idiotą!  
>— Jeśli młody Pendragon wciąż jest pod urokiem Lady Vivian, to może być tylko jedna tego przyczyna.<br>— To znaczy?_ —_ Merlin domagał się odpowiedzi, z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej poirytowany.  
>— Jeszcze nie otrzymał pocałunku od osoby, którą najbardziej kocha.<br>Merlin znów przewrócił oczami.  
>— Nie słuchałeś? Mówiłem już, Artur pocałował Gwen!<br>— Jeśli młody Pendragon wciąż jest zakochany w Lady Vivian, to dowód na to, że jeszcze nie pocałowała go osoba, którą on kocha najbardziej — powtórzył smok.  
>— Ależ tak! Pocałował Gwen! To ją kocha najmocniej! Bóg mi świadkiem, że nie robił sekretu ze swoich uczuć do niej, przynajmniej nie przede mną. Wiem, jak bardzo ją kocha.<br>— _Kocha_ ją? — zdziwił się smok, wywołując tym zakłopotanie na twarzy chłopaka.  
>— Oczywiście, że kocha! Mówi tak przez cały czas...<br>— _Robi_ to? — przerwał mu smok. Czy on kiedykolwiek faktycznie _powiedział_, że ją kocha?  
>— No cóż, ja... — zaczął młodzieniec. Jego pierwszym odruchem była odpowiedź twierdząca "tak, oczywiście, że powiedział". Ale im więcej myślał o tych momentach, kiedy książę mówił o Gwen, tym okazywało się, iż "miłość" nigdy nie była słowem, jakiego użył. Nawet wtedy, gdy prowokował młodego Pendragona do przyznania się, co czuje do Gwen — podczas akcji ratunkowej po jej porwaniu — nigdy tak naprawdę nie wyznał, że ją kocha. — Nie — przyznał w końcu Merlin, wbrew sobie.<br>Smok skinął głową w cichym porozumieniu.  
>— Czy nie widzisz, młody czarodzieju, że ta dziewczyna była dla niego jedynie przykrywką, aby oddalić podejrzenia o jego uczuciach do kogoś innego — osoby jeszcze bardziej zakazanej niż służka?<br>Chłopak oniemiał. Na pewno _on_, najbliższy sługa Artura i najlepszy przyjaciel, wiedziałby przede wszystkim, czy jest ktoś inny, kogo książę kochał. Nie było w nim uczuć ani myśli, których by Merlin nie poznał jako pierwszy.  
>— Więc, kto to jest? — zapytał. Smok zachichotał łagodnie. — Proszę, powiedz mi, Mam czas tylko do rana, by znaleźć tę osobę.<br>— Nie potrzebujesz mojej odpowiedzi, młody czarodzieju. — odparł. — Już to wiesz. — Młodzieniec coraz bardziej się denerwował.  
>— <em>Kogo<em> pokochał książę?  
>— To ktoś, kto zawsze jest obok niego. Kto służy mu lojalniej niż ktokolwiek inny. Ktoś, do kogo miłość jest bardziej zakazana dla następcy tronu — i odwrotnie — niż cokolwiek innego.<p>

Merlin godzinami łamał sobie głowę nad tym, co usłyszał. Smok mógłby powiedzieć wprost, a nie upierać się przy masie metafor i zagadek, od których wirowało mu w głowie. Przypuszczał, że dla gada było to metodą na nudę spowodowaną zamknięciem w zdziwiłby się, gdyby siedział całymi dniami, wymyślając nawet najbardziej irytujące zagadki _tylko_po to, by go dręczyć. Jakby potrzebował w swoim życiu jeszcze jakiejś komplikacji.

_Służy mu lojalnie,_ pomyślał Merlin. Wtedy go olśniło! Był tylko jeden człowiek, który tak wiernie służył Arturowi. Kto znosił wszystkie jego zachcianki i był zawsze z nim, i obok niego. Młodzieniec spojrzał w górę na smoka, obawiając się powiedzieć to, co powstało w jego umyśle.  
>— Mnie — powiedział jedynie drżącym głosem. Smok skinął powoli łbem.<br>— W rzeczy samej — zgodził się.  
>Merlin roześmiał się i potrząsnął głową w zaprzeczeniu.<br>— Mylisz się...  
>— Młody czarodzieju...<br>— ...Artur nie jest we mnie zakochany! — przerwał mu chłopak, krzycząc głośniej niż kiedykolwiek. Musiał odepchnąć od siebie ten absurd tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe. — On jest Księciem Camelotu, a ja tylko sługą. Nie może być we mnie zakochany!  
>— Chyba nie jesteś aż tak niemądry, Merlinie, by sądzić, że młody Pendragon patrzy na ciebie jak na zwykłego sługę? — zapytał smok. — Chyba nie myślisz, że pozwoliłby któremukolwiek z innych służących mówić do siebie i prowokować się w sposób, jaki ty to robisz?<br>— Ale on nie może mnie kochać!  
>— Nie zauważyłeś, jak wiele dla ciebie czyni<em>,<em> Merlinie?  
>— Na przykład, co? Jeśli mówisz o tym, że przybył do Ealdor, by je ocalić, to nie uczynił tego tylko dla mnie. Zrobił to dla całej wioski.<br>— Zamierzałem odnieść się do zdarzenia, które miało miejsce dawno temu — poprawił go smok. — Chyba nie zapomniałeś, jak zostałeś otruty przez czarownicę Nimueh? — Merlin nic nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że gad miał rację. — Książę nie tylko wyjechał samotnie_,_ aby zdobyć antidotum, ale też przeciwstawił się swojemu ojcu. Poza tym, omal nie zginął podczas wyprawy, zdesperowany, by ratować twoje życie.  
>— Jest honorowym człowiekiem — zaprzeczył chłopak. — Nie mógłby spokojnie patrzeć na śmierć jakiejkolwiek niewinnej osoby.<br>— A kiedy pił z kielicha, wierząc, że pije truciznę, to też nie robił tego dla ciebie?  
>— Próbował chronić Camelot — zaprotestował Merlin.<br>— Co czyni całą sytuację niezwykle interesującą... Dzielisz z nim te same skryte uczucia.  
>— Nie! Nie! Jesteś w błędzie. Jak mógłbym być zakochany w Arturze? — Kogo, u diabła, próbuje przekonać. Nie był nawet pewien czy sam wie cokolwiek więcej...<br>Smok tylko pokręcił głową.  
>— Możesz tam stać i zaprzeczać wszystkiemu, jeśli tego właśnie chcesz, młody czarodzieju — powiedział — ale będziesz tylko przeczył samemu sobie, a nic się nie zmieni. Życie Artura jest nadal w twoich rękach. — Młodzieniec miał ochotę krzyczeć i płakać. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuł się taki zagubiony. — Nie zapomnij: jeden pocałunek od osoby, którą kocha młody Pendragon i urok zostanie złamany. — Z tymi słowy smok rozpostarł swoje ogromne skrzydła i wzleciał ku sklepieniu jaskini, daleko od chłopaka.<br>Pozostawiony samemu u podnóża jaskini, Merlin zdał sobie sprawę, jak samotny był w tej chwili.  
>Więc były dwa problemy do rozwiązania, a teraz stanął przed trzecim — musi osobiście złamać czar ciążący na Arturze.<p>

* * *

><p><span>3. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek stresująca sytuacja<span>

Merlin krążył po komnatach Artura, czekając aż wróci z turnieju. Na pewno będzie chciał się wykąpać po walce. Na miłość boską, jak ma pomagać Arturowi w kąpieli po tym, co właśnie usłyszał od smoka? Poczuł, że policzki oblewają się purpurą na samą myśl, że książę rzeczywiście go _kocha_. Ale w takim wypadku, co z Gwen? Jeśli (hipotetycznie) przyznałby się do uczucia, jakim darzy Artura, byłaby jeszcze bardziej zrozpaczona niż w chwili, gdy okazało się, że pocałunek nie zadziałał. Dziewczyna bez wątpienia siedzi teraz w komnatach Morgany, wypłakując oczy. Merlin nie był temu winny_,_ jednak... kiedy smok kazał mu znaleźć osobę, którą Artur najbardziej kocha, założył, że to z pewnością musi być Gwen. Jak mógł się tak pomylić_?_ Jeżeli tak bardzo zdenerwowało ją odrzucenie Artura, to jaka byłaby jej reakcja, gdyby się dowiedziała, że młody Pendragon jest zakochany w osobie, która pchnęła ją w ramiona księcia? Wzdrygnął się, wyobrażając sobie ripostę, którą by od niej otrzymał.  
>Rozważał pójść do przyjaciółki, aby sprawdzić, jak się czuje, jednakże wejście Artura dzwoniącego zbroją, zniweczyło jego zamiar. Głośne pojawienie się księcia tak wystraszyło maga, że ten o mało nie wyskoczył ze skóry.<br>— Cóż, u diabła, się z tobą dzieje, Merlinie? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha! — zdziwił się młody Pendragon, po czym usiadł, wzdychając z wyczerpania.  
>Chłopak był blady jak duch, ale na pewno tego nie poczuł. W całym swoim życiu nie doświadczył takiego gorąca.<br>— Czuję się świetnie, panie — odpowiedział nerwowo. — Chciałbyś się wykąpać? — dodał. Książę kiwnął głową i uniósł ramiona, by Merlin pomógł mu zdjąć kolczugę. Czarodziej podszedł niepewnie do swojego pana. Jeśli go nie kochał, to dlaczego nagle było mu tak trudno być blisko niego, kiedy ten się rozbierał? Artur_, _nagi do pasa, wszedł za parawan, a Merlin udał się po balię. Jak tylko wrócił, wymamrotał szybko zaklęcie podgrzewające wodę, upewniając się od razu, czy nie jest za gorąca — za nic nie chciał być ponownie oblany dzbanem zimnej wody. Chłopak zauważył wahanie na twarzy przyszłego Króla, kiedy ten podszedł do balii_, _zanurzając jeden palec u nogi w wodzie i odprężając się, gdy tylko poczuł, że jest ciepła. — Nigdy mi już nie zaufasz w kwestii temperatury wody, prawda? — zapytał Artura. Książę wszedł do kadzi i usunął ręcznik owinięty wokół bioder.  
>— Winisz mnie? — zapytał, śmiejąc się. — Wciąż mam bliznę na stopie od poprzedniej kąpieli.<br>Merlin wzruszył ramionami i zaczął składać ubranie, które młody Pendragon zarzucił na parawan.  
>— Jak się czujesz przed jutrem, panie? — zagaił, próbując myśleć o czymś innym niż pocałunek.<br>— Czuję się jak w niebie, Merlinie! Dziwisz się? Walczyć o tak olśniewająco piękną damę! — Chłopak poczuł znajome uczucie wracające do jego żołądka. Czuł dokładnie to samo, kiedy patrzył na Gwen całującą Artura. To nie był gniew... tylko zazdrość. Co? Możliwe, że mógłby być zazdrosny o przyjaciółkę lub Lady Vivian? Rozważania na ich temat znów przywiodły jego myśli do sprawy z urokiem. — Nigdy nie zgadniesz, co mi się dzisiaj przydarzyło, Merlinie — zagadnął Książę.  
>— Jestem pewien, że nie, panie.<br>— Po południu, zanim rozpoczął się turniej, weszła do mojego namiotu służka Gwen i... pocałowała mnie! — Ton jego głosu był pełen szczerego zdumienia.  
>— Może niepokoiła się, że straci w walce swojego Księcia, panie — zasugerował Merlin.<br>— Tak. Myślę, że masz rację — przytaknął Artur. — Tym razem — wymamrotał po chwili pod nosem. Merlin sapnął i uśmiechnął się, zbyt zdezorientowany, by udzielić dowcipnej odpowiedzi na docinek przyjaciela.  
>— Jeśli nie jestem już potrzebny, panie, czy mógłbym się oddalić? — zapytał.<br>Młody Pendragon tylko kiwnął głową, pozwalając słudze opuścić komnatę i udać się do własnej kwatery.

Czarodziej westchnął, wchodząc do mieszkania swojego opiekuna. Starszy mężczyzna siedział przy stole, jedząc coś, co wydawało się być owsianką.  
>— Gdzie byłeś, Merlinie? — zapytał mimochodem. — Nie widziałem cię od czasu pojedynku, przegapiłeś kolację.<br>Chłopak wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.  
>— Przepraszam, Gajusie. Artur chciał się wykąpać.<br>— Wyglądasz markotnie, Merlinie. Co się dzieje?  
>— Nic, jestem po prostu zmęczony. To był długi dzień. Będę szczęśliwy, kiedy ten turniej dobiegnie końca.<br>— A właśnie, zamierzałem o tym z tobą porozmawiać. — Kiedy chłopak usiadł, Gajus posłał mu przenikliwe spojrzenie i uniósł brew. Merlin wiedział, co nastąpi, ale starał się zachować zwykły i niewinny wyraz twarzy. — Król Olaf został przywieziony do mnie po tym, jak Uther _odwołał_ walkę między nim a Arturem, ponieważ Olaf w tajemniczy sposób się potknął i upadł, tracąc przytomność.

Młody czarodziej udawał zaskoczonego.  
>— Nie było mnie tam wtedy. Naprawiałem zbroję Artura. Nie miałem pojęcia, że pojedynek został odłożony. — Gajus rzucił mu kolejne świdrujące spojrzenie. — Co jeszcze?<p>

Merlin starał się jak tylko mógł nie wyglądać jakby miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego.  
>— Nie powiedziałem, że został odłożony, tylko, że został odwołany. — <em>Szlag<em>, pomyślał chłopak, wzdychając. — Czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, Merlinie?

Młodzieniec wziął głęboki wdech.  
>— Widzisz... wszystko, co zrobiłem, było po to, by wygospodarować trochę więcej czasu na znalezienie lekarstwa dla Artura. — Próbował się bronić.<br>— Merlinie, coś uczynił?  
>Chłopak zawahał się chwilę, zanim odpowiedział:<br>— Rzuciłem proste zaklęcie kontrolujące umysł na Uthera, więc zrobił to, co chciałem ... a chciałem wstrzymać pojedynek. Artur właśnie miał zostać zabity.

Gajus odetchnął głośno we frustracji.  
>— Czy ty kiedykolwiek zamierzasz się czegoś nauczyć, Merlinie? — zapytał. Młody czarodziej schylił głowę zawstydzony.<br>— Starałem się tylko pomóc — powiedział niskim, poważnym głosem — ale wygląda na to, że cokolwiek zrobię, nie jest to wystarczająco dobre.

Gajus ulitował się nad swoim podopiecznym i położył rękę na ramieniu w pocieszającym geście._  
><em>— To nie tak, że nie ufam twoim motywom, Merlinie... to dlatego, że... nie wiem, co bym zrobił, jeśli coś by ci się stało. Gdyby Uther kiedykolwiek dowiedział się, co zrobiłeś... — urwał nagle.  
>— Przepraszam — powiedział chłopak.<br>— Tak więc, miejmy nadzieję, że znajdziesz sposób na złamanie zaklęcia zanim nastanie ranek.  
>Merlin kiwnął głową i przytulił opiekuna.<br>— Dobrej nocy, Gajusie — rzekł, zanim zniknął w drzwiach swojego pokoju.

Młody czarownik nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru iść spać. Spojrzał na gigantyczną stertę ksiąg ułożonych w stos przy łóżku i jęknął. Przypomniał sobie swoją poprzednią bezsenną noc, kiedy to przeszukiwał archiwum Gajusa w poszukiwaniu zaklęcia, które złamałoby miłosny urok rzucony na Artura. Optymizm Merlina mówił mu,że przegapił coś tamtej nocy i pchał go do działania. Chłopak usiadł i znów zaczął szukać, choć wiedział, że porywa się z motyką na słońce_. _Nawet gdyby nie znalazł zaklęcia, księgi mogą go uśpić, a w obecnym stanie swego umysłu Merlin był zdecydowany, aby nie zasnąć. Jego myśli były przy księciu_._ Wszystkie fakty, o których wspomniał smok zagnieździły się niechciane w jego umyśle. Myślał o Ealdor i czasie, kiedy umierał otruty przez Nimueh. Myślał, o zdarzeniu, kiedy Artur wypił napój usypiający, sądząc, że to trucizna, po tym, jak zabił jednorożca, ściągając przekleństwo na Camelot.  
>Przypominał sobie teraz nawet najdrobniejsze wydarzenia – każdy raz, gdy był lekkomyślny i głupi, a młody Pendragon stawał w jego obronie. Zanim się zorientował, wszystkie te myśli o przyjacielu wysłały go w głęboki sen, a wkrótce... we śnie zaczęły się pojawiać dziwne sceny...<p>

* * *

><p><span>4. Sen<span>

Merlin rzucał się i wiercił niespokojnie w swoim łóżku. Sen doprowadzał go do obłędu.  
><em>Książę Camelotu pochylił się nad rzeką, by przemyć twarz.<br>— Więc jagody zadziałały — zauważył. Jego sługa popatrzył na niego zdumiony i zapytał wstrząśnięty:  
>— Nie wiedziałeś czy podziałają?<em>

_Młody Pendragon potrząsnął głową.  
>— Nie byłem do końca pewien — przyznał, pozornie niewzruszony nieporuszony faktem, że mógł ich obu zabić.<br>— Arturze, __mogliśmy zginąć — zakrzyknął Merlin. Książę zachichotał krótko.  
>— Przepraszam, nie powinienem narażać twojego życia w ten sposób... ale wiesz, że nigdy bym nie pozwolił, by stała ci się jakakolwiek krzywda, prawda? <em>

_Czarodziej spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
>— Dlaczego nie? — zapytał. Artur, zbliżając się do niego, wydawał się być coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.<br>— Widzisz, Merlinie — zaczął — ja... — nim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, jego twarz wykrzywił dziwny grymas, a całe ciało zdawało się zwiotczeć. Zanim Merlin zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, jego pan upadł na ziemię, uderzając w nią głucho ciałem obciążonym zbroją. Merlin krzyczał, padając na kolana i biorąc Artura w swoje ramiona.  
>— Artur! — zawołał, lecz ciało Księcia było bezwładne i zimne. W jego oczach nie było nawet krzty życia, a twarz przypominała maskę.<em> Co, na Boga, się stało? Co go zaatakowało? _Płacząc w ramię przyjaciela, zauważył nagle sylwetkę kobiety zmierzającej ku nim przesieką między drzewami. Gdy podeszła do Merlina, ostre promienie światła rozbłysły za jej plecami. Wtedy ją rozpoznał. Nigdy nie mógłby pomylić tej bladej twarzy, ciemnych włosów i oczu naznaczonych złem. — Nimueh — szepnął gniewnie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego porozumiewawczo, nic nie mówiąc. Wyciągnęła prawe ramię, ukazując złoty kielich mszalny. Merlin potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. — Nie. Nie znów — błagał. — Ponownie mnie oszukasz. _

_Złośliwy uśmieszek wykrzywił usta czarownicy.  
>— Twój książę nie żyje — przypomniała mu. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po policzku Merlina i spadła na dłoń Artura. Wyciągnął rękę i wziął naczynie od Nimueh. Uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny. — Naprawdę musisz go uwielbiać, skoro jesteś skłonny umrzeć za niego tyle razy — rzekła. Chłopak spojrzał na nią, zdumiony.<br>— Co powiedziałaś? — zapytał, ale czarownica już nie odpowiedziała. Szepnęła "Cwincan" i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, zostawiając młodzieńców samych.  
>Może rzeczywiście jego uczucia do Artura były więcej niż tylko platoniczne. Może Nimueh miała rację? Niewiele myśląc, Merlin pochylił się ponownie i wlał zawartość kielicha do ust przyjaciela, upewniając się, że wszystko połknął.<em>

Obudził się z krzykiem w swoim łóżku, z twarzą ociekającą potem

. To był tylko sen, _pomyślał._Dzięki Bogu!

_Spojrzał w okno i stwierdził, że niedługo wzejdzie słońce. Wkrótce książę zechce swój poranny posiłek. Może pochwali go za punktualność, choć ten jeden raz. Powoli wstał z łóżka i zjadł śniadanie, a potem udał się do komnaty swojego pana. W drodze nieoczekiwanie zatrzymała go Morgana, która szturchnąwszy go w ramię, zaprosiła do swojej izby.  
>— Co się dzieje, moja pani? – zapytał, skonsternowany nagłą jej potrzebą rozmowy z nim.<br>— Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, Merlinie. O Arturze. — Teraz był jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany niż kiedykolwiek.  
>— Co takiego? — zapytał.<br>— Wczoraj wieczorem oświadczył się Gwen — oznajmiła. Merlin poczuł, jak każdy centymetr jego ciała napina się ze złości i zazdrości_. Naprawdę się jej oświadczył? Jak śmiał? Jak mógł mu to zrobić? _Starał się z całych sił przybrać obojętny wyraz twarzy.  
>— Czemu sądzisz, że mnie to interesuje?<br>Morgana uśmiechnęła się z fałszywą skromnością, oczywiście nie dając się nabrać.  
>— Wiedziałam! — zakrzyknęła, niebywale zadowolona z siebie. — Wiedziałam, że jesteś w nim zakochany. Wystarczy spojrzeć na twoją twarz! Czysta zazdrość. — zaśmiała się.<br>— Dlaczego uważasz to za zabawne?  
>— Boś głupi! On też jest w tobie zakochany!<br>— Jeszcze ty, Morgano! — jęknął. Pierwszy był smok, potem Nimueh w jego śnie i teraz to. — Tak czy siak, właśnie powiedziałaś, że poślubia Gwen.  
>— Tylko dlatego, żeby wyciągnąć od ciebie prawdę — przyznała się. Jej spojrzenie stało się psotne i przebiegłe. Merlin nie był pewien czy mu się to podoba. — Miałam o tobie dwa sny, wiesz?<em> — Mój Boże, _pomyślał chłopak. — Chcesz wiedzieć, o czym były? — zapytała, zachwycona nerwowym efektem, jaki w nim wywołała.  
>— Nie, dziękuję, moja pani — powiedział, wycofując się powoli z komnaty. Na jego twarz występowały coraz większe rumieńce.<br>— Myślę, że chciałbyś je poznać, Merlinie. W swoich snach mogę widzieć przyszłość, pamiętasz? Mogę powiedzieć, co czeka ciebie i Artura. — Merlin potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. — Co byś powiedział, jeśli bym ci oznajmiła, że zobaczyłam, jak ty i Arthur wchodzicie do jego komnaty i nie wychodzicie z niej przez całą noc? — Merlin mógłby przysiąc, że przestał oddychać. — Co powiedziałbyś, gdybym zobaczyła, co dokładnie tam robiłeś?  
>— Moja pani, książę oczekuje na swoje śniadanie, muszę iść — nalegał, czując się jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Morgana uśmiechnęła się przewrotnie, wychodząc za nim i wołając:<br>— Idź, Merlinie! Służyć swemu panu, dobrze służyć!_

Merlin nareszcie obudził się ze swojego snu z głośnym, gwałtownym wdechem. _Co to, u diabła, było?_W głowie wirowało mu od myśli. Spoglądając w dół, uświadomił sobie, że ubiegłej nocy zasnął w ubraniu, a księga, którą przeglądał, wciąż leżała na jego kolanach. Całe ciało miał obolałe od spania w tak niewygodnej pozycji. Wtedy sobie przypomniał. Turniej! Zerwał się z łóżka, przewracając stos książek. Nawet nie kłopotał się zmianą odzienia czy jedzeniem śniadania. Tylko jedna sprawa zaprzątała teraz jego umysł — Artur. Powędrował myślami do poprzedniego dnia i tego, co powiedział smok.

_"Możesz tam stać i zaprzeczać wszystkiemu, jeśli chcesz, młody czarodzieju, ale będziesz tylko przeczył samemu sobie, a nic nie ulegnie zmianie."_

Ten jeden raz w swoim życiu, Merlin musiał się zgodzić z tym cholernym gadem! Kogo on próbuje nabrać? Był zakochany po uszy w Arturze Pendragonie. Ale czy książę odwzajemnia jego uczucia, jak każdy mu to sugeruje? Jest jeden sposób, by się tego dowiedzieć i miał zamiar uzyskać odpowiedź jak najszybciej. Wpadł niczym burza do komnaty młodego Pendragona i zatrzymał się raptownie, widząc, że ten już się ubrał i stoi przy oknie — ostatnio często tak robił. _Dobra, Merlinie,_ powiedział do siebie, _teraz albo nigdy._

* * *

><p><span>5. Mokry pocałunek<span>

Artur odwrócił się twarzą do Merlina. Boże, jak on mógł nie zauważyć do tej pory, jak piękny był książę? Jego idealne usta uniosły się w oślepiającym uśmiechu, kiedy witał swojego sługę.  
>— Dzień dobry, Merlinie! — powiedział radośnie. — Doskonały poranek na pojedynek o moją ukochaną.<br>Czarodziej tylko skinął głową na znak zgody, czując, że pocą mu się dłonie. Musiał pocałować Księcia. Nie miał innego wyjścia. Najgorsze było to, że _chciał_ go pocałować. Ale w następnej chwili uświadomił sobie, że bez względu na ciche uczucie, które dzielili ze sobą, nigdy nie będą mogli być razem. Ich miłość nie będzie mogła być zrealizowana czy pokazana światu. Zrujnowałoby to Artura i zniszczyło królestwo. Camelot potrzebowało następcy tronu, a jego nigdy nie będzie mógł Arturowi dać_._ Wiedział także, że Król ściąłby im obu głowy, gdyby kiedykolwiek dowiedział się o ich wzajemnej miłości.  
>Merlin niemal się roześmiał z tego, jak egoistyczne było myślenie, że mógł po prostu pocałować Artura i być z nim szczęśliwym. Nic, nigdy nie było tak proste i nie mogło się skończyć tak dobrze. Oczy Merlina zaczęły wypełniać się łzami na myśl o tym, co właśnie miał zrobić. Podszedł do przyjaciela stojącego nadal przy oknie.<br>— Um... Arturze? — zagaił, próbując z całych sił się nie rozpłakać.  
>— O co chodzi, Merlinie? — spytał książę, patrząc na dziedziniec.<br>— Mógłbyś się odwrócić, proszę? — jego głos był jedynie szeptem. Artur zrobił to i spojrzał Merlinowi prosto w oczy.

Zbierając całą odwagę, jaką w sobie miał, chłopak pochylił się do przodu, likwidując do końca dzielącą ich odległość. Całą miłość, która podświadomie budowała się w nim miesiącami, włożył w ten piękny moment czułej namiętności. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku, gdy poczuł miękkość warg Artura na swoich ustach. Był w niebie. Nic na świecie nie mogło smakować tak dobrze. Niestety musiał zejść na ziemię, zanim przerwał pocałunek. Zajrzał Arturowi w oczy. Z całą swoją mocą miał nadzieję, że książę nie będzie pamiętał łamania zaklęcia i samego uroku_. _ Młodego Pendragona przeszedł dreszcz, a przez twarz przebiegł grymas. Kilka sekund później popatrzył na twarz sługi, jakby właśnie się obudził.  
>— Merlinie... — powiedział leniwie.<br>— Co sądzisz o Lady Vivian, panie? — zapytał go czarodziej. Artur rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
>— Już ci powiedziałem... jest niegrzeczna, wstrętna i nie lubię jej ani trochę. — <em>Jest dobrze,<em> pomyślał Merlin, _zaklęcie nareszcie złamane_. — Ale, ty... ty mnie pocałowałeś? — zapytał Artur. _O nie_, jęknął w myślach Merlin. Wygląda na to, że książę nadal pamięta minione dwa dni. Naprawdę chciał uniknąć robienia tego — to złamie mu serce. Ale jego uczucia się nie liczyły, nie mógł myśleć teraz o sobie. Artur był ważny. Królestwo było ważne i nie mógł pozwolić, aby było zagrożone z powodu jego uczuć. Zamknął oczy i zapłakał cicho, ignorując zakłopotanie przyjaciela — za chwilę nie będzie tego pamiętał...  
>— Żegnaj, Arturze — powiedział przez łzy — kocham cię — wyznał jeszcze, po czym wymamrotał pod nosem „<em>Ofergitan"<em>. Otworzył oczy, zaczerwienione i mokre. Wyraz twarzy Artura zmienił się, a następnie wrócił do normalnego. Merlin wziął głęboki i ciężki oddech. Stało się. Pocałunek nigdy się nie zdarzył. Książę nie pamięta ostatnich dwóch dni. — Co myślisz o Lady Vivian, panie? — zapytał ponownie, by się upewnić.  
>— Powiedziałem ci już wczoraj... jest niegrzeczna, wstrętna i nie lubię jej ani trochę. Dlaczego płaczesz, Merlinie? — spytał, widząc czerwone oczy swojego sługi.<br>— Nie płaczę, pomagałem w kuchni przy śniadaniu i siekałem cebulę. — Wytłumaczenie zdawało się zadowolić księcia, który odwrócił się ze śmiechem.  
>— Pomagałeś w kuchni? — zdumiał się. — Nigdy nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać, Merlinie.<br>— Arturze, posłuchaj... Walczysz dzisiaj w pojedynku "na śmierć".  
>— Co? — wykrzyknął.<br>— Król Olaf wyzwał cię, ponieważ flirtowałeś z jego córką. Niestety przegrywasz — poinformował go. Artur wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.  
>— Nic sobie z tego, co mówisz, Merlinie, nie przypominam!<br>— To było wczorajszego wieczoru, byłeś pijany — wymyślił na poczekaniu. — Była tam i zacząłeś się do niej umizgiwać. Olaf to zobaczył, wściekł się i rzucił ci rękawicę, którą podniosłeś.  
>— Musiałem być pijany w sztok, by flirtować z Vivian!<br>— Wydaje się, że tak. Wybacz, panie, muszę iść i przygotować wszystko do turnieju. — Ukłonił się lekko i wyszedł z komnaty. Nie miał żadnego zamiaru iść na pojedynek. Wszystko, co chciał zrobić, to zwinąć się w kłębek i umrzeć.

Myśląc o tym, co uczynił, wymazując Arturowi pamięć, zdał sobie sprawę, że upiekł dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu — drugą była Gwen. Złamał urok, ale serce jego przyjaciółki nie było jeszcze całkowicie złamane. Jakoś temu zadośćuczyni, ale nie dzisiaj. Jej serce można naprawić, lecz jego na pewno nie. Musiał codziennie wykonywać obowiązki i patrzeć Arturowi w oczy, wiedząc, że dzielił z nim najdoskonalszy moment swojego życia. Jednak Artur nigdy się o tym nie dowie. Tak było najlepiej. W ten sposób każdy wygrywa — z wyjątkiem Merlina, oczywiście. Może pewne rzeczy po prostu nie mogą się zdarzyć. Przeznaczeniem Merlina jest chronić Księcia, a nie go kochać. Młody Pendragon znajdzie miłość — może poślubi Gwen — ale Merlin już nie pokocha ponownie. Wydawało się okrutnym, że w tym samym dniu, w którym w końcu odkrył swoje uczucia do Artura, zostały mu one odebrane tak gwałtownie. Być może, niektórym nie była przeznaczona miłość — tak jak Merlinowi.  
>Pokonawszy najdłuższą drogę swego życia, dotarł do komnat Gajusa. Poczuł ulgę, gdy zobaczył, że opiekuna nie ma w środku. Wszedł wolnym krokiem do swojego pokoju i zamknąwszy drzwi na klucz, pogrążył się w oceanie łez i rozpaczy.<p>

* * *

><p><span>6. Rozterka Artura<span>

Minął tydzień, odkąd Merlin zdobył się na odwagę, by pocałować młodego Pendragona i, co ważniejsze, odkąd wymazał jego pamięć. Nikt nie wiedział o tym, co się zdarzyło w komnacie księcia — nawet smok. Merlin nie myślał, że to będzie tak trudne — widzieć Artura codziennie ze świadomością tego, co mu zrobił_._Kochał mocniej niż kiedykolwiek, ale to nie była normalna miłość. Ta miłość bolała. Ta miłość, którą darzył księcia, spalała rdzeńjego istoty za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na niego i usta, których smak pamiętał tak dobrze. Nieważne jak długo by żył, nigdy nie zapomni tej ostatniej odrobiny szczęścia, jakiego kiedykolwiek będzie doświadczał.

Ale Artur nie do końca był taki jak zwykle. Obchodził się z nim od jakiegoś czasu życzliwie i nie wykorzystywał, nawet w miejscach publicznych (co było dość nietypowe). A to bolało Merlina bardziej niż gdyby było odwrotnie. Chciał, żeby go traktował źle, krzyczał i upokarzał. Może wtedy mógłby siebie przekonać, że miłość do takiego sadystycznego drania jest niemożliwa. Jednakże ostatnie zachowanie księcia tylko umacniało czarodzieja w powodach, by go kochać. Wiedział, że w obliczu wszystkich aroganckich i ostrych słów prawdziwy Artur — ten który objawiał się Merlinowi każdej nocy, gdy zamykał drzwi swojej sypialni — był jednym wartym kochania...  
>Próbował przekonać siebie samego, że życie na pewno potoczy się dalej, jak zazwyczaj, i że nie będzie miał żadnych problemów ze służeniem Arturowi. Ale to było niemożliwe — beznadziejny przypadek. Złamał obietnicę w sekundę po tym, jak ją podjął.<p>

Naturalnie Gajus zdawał sobie sprawę, że od kilku dni coś było z Merlinem nie tak, lecz wiedział, że lepiej nie zadawać mu pytań teraz, kiedy był w takim stanie. W czasie, gdy nie musiał usługiwać młodemu Pendragonowi, chłopak spędzał wiele godzin w swoim pokoju, krzycząc do poduszki. Jednak pewnej nocy, postanowił udać się do pokoju podopiecznego i porozmawiać z nim. To było niepodobne do Merlina. Martwiło go ogromnie, że optymistyczny i pogodny nastolatek wydawał się znikać na jego oczach.  
>Gdy otworzył drzwi do komnaty chłopaka, ujrzał go w skotłowanej pościeli pogrążonego w głębokim śnie. Jego serce zmiękło na widok przybranego syna. Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na brzegu, starając się być tak cicho, jak to tylko możliwe. Usłyszał stłumione dźwięki uchodzące z ust Merlina. Wydawał się płakać w swoim śnie, jednak z jego oczu nie płynęły łzy.<br>— Arturze... — zawołał niewyraźnie. Gajus patrzył na chłopca, wstrząśnięty kolejnymi słowami. — Arturze... kocham cię. — Mężczyzna sapnął cicho i wstał powoli z łóżka, po czym wycofał się z pokoju.

Następnego dnia Merlin obudził się wcześnie rano, jeszcze przed wschodem słońca.  
>Wchodziło mu w nawyk wstawanie niewyspanym z powodu snów o Arturze, potem ubieranie się, zjadanie śniadania, nim obudzi się Gajus i wędrowanie do izby młodego Pendragona, aby rozpocząć obowiązki. Książę, mając sługę przychodzącego codziennie punktualnie, był w absolutnej błogości.<br>Jednak dziś, gdy pokonał sennie drogę w dół schodów do komnaty opiekuna, zaskoczony ujrzał, że ten już nie śpi i siedzi odziany przy stole. Domyślał się, że to oznacza, iż chce z nim o czymś porozmawiać. Szczerze mówiąc, Merlin nie miał ochoty na rozmowę — nie miał na nic ochoty tylko jakoś przetrwać dzień, jak zwykle ostatnio.  
>— Dzień dobry, Gajusie — przywitał się bez entuzjazmu, sięgając po miskę, by przygotować sobie owsiankę.<br>— Wyglądasz na zmęczonego, Merlinie. Powiesz mi, co robisz na dole o tej porze?  
>— Nie mogłem spać — odpowiedział, co zasadniczo było prawdą.<br>— Zły sen? — drążył dalej mężczyzna. Ton jego głosu nie brzmiał podejrzliwie, ale chłopak przeczuwał, że coś było na rzeczy.  
>— Dlaczego pytasz? — przyjrzał się opiekunowi.<br>— No cóż... po prostu wcześniej nigdy nie miałeś problemów ze spaniem, wręcz przeciwnie. To ja zawsze miałem problem, by wyciągnąć cię rano z łóżka. Stąd moje przypuszczenie, że może śniłeś koszmary. Tak się czasami zdarza, gdy przeżyło się jakieś straszne doświadczenie. — Merlin westchnął głęboko. Naprawdę nie chciał rozmawiać o swoich snach. To tylko wzmogłoby ból w jego piersi. — Chcesz, żebym ci przygotował napar nasenny, Merlinie? — spytał z troską Gajus.  
>— Nie, naprawdę, mam się dobrze. — To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chciał. Jego sny, mimo że zakłócały odpoczynek, były jedynym miejscem, do którego mógł uciec. Tam on i Artur mogli się szczerze kochać. Tam mógł być szczęśliwy ze swoim Księciem. One były jedynym dowodem na to, że kiedykolwiek istniała między nimi miłość.<br>— Jesteś pewien?  
>— Gajusie, naprawdę muszę już iść, Artur zacznie się denerwować.<br>Starzec kiwnął głową i pozwolił podopiecznemu wyjść do pracy, jednak miał zamiar — prędzej czy później — wydobyć z niego prawdę_._

Po krótkiej wizycie w kuchni, aby zabrać śniadanie dla Artura, Merlin zszedł w dół długich korytarzy zamku pod pokój swojego pana. Nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć młodego Pendragona, nawet gdyby go to miało zabić na miejscu. Zapukał w drzwi komnaty Księcia, a nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi przypuścił, że Artur wciąż śpi. Wszedł do izby i na skutek tego, co zobaczył, omal nie upuścił tacy z posiłkiem._  
><em>  
>Artur leżał na łóżku na brzuchu. Jego piękne ciało było całkowicie odsłonięte, a ramieniem obejmował nagie plecy jakiejś kobiety. Merlin nie widział jej twarzy, jednak nie spodziewał się, by to mógł być ktoś, kogo znał. Wbił paznokcie w drewnianą tacę, aby zapobiec wypłynięciu łez z oczu. Był taki wściekły — jak Artur mógł mu to zrobić?<br>Po chwili westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie było w tym niczyjej winy tylko jego własna. Musiał kontynuować swoje obowiązki w pokoju Księcia, podczas gdy w łóżku, _z jego_ Arturem, leżała obca kobieta.  
>Po odsłonięciu zasłon, spostrzegł, że słońce już prawie wstało. Przez okno wpłynęło ostre światło i usłyszał poranny jęk Artura. Książę przetarł oczy i przeciągnął się, po czym odwrócił przodem do sługi.<br>— Widzę, że znów jesteś o czasie, Merlinie — zauważył, nadal zaspany. — To staje się na tyle częste, iż mógłbym się przyzwyczaić. — Uśmiechnął się tak, że pod Merlinem ugięły się kolana. W tym momencie przypomniała o sobie kobieta, która budząc się i wyciągając, pocałowała ramię Księcia, a potem jego tors... Młody Pendragon nie zaprotestował, co sprawiło, że Merlin gryzł swój język w gniewie i zazdrości.  
>— Panie... — zaczął, szukając wymówki, by opuścić pokój, zanim jego gniew weźmie nad nim górę i zrobi coś, czego później będzie żałował.<br>— Tak, Merlinie? — odpowiedział Książę, nie patrząc na niego.  
>— Czy chciałbyś bym przyniósł dodatkowe nakrycie dla twojej... — z całych sil powstrzymywał się przed nazwaniem jej dziwką — ...pani? — dokończył.<br>— To nie będzie konieczne, Merlinie. Małgorzata właśnie wychodziła — oznajmił Artur, dając dziewce znak, by wstała i szatę, by zasłoniła swoje szczupłe ciało. Nie wyglądała na speszoną zachowaniem Księcia, jedynie uśmiechnęła się i pomachała frywolnie, wychodząc z komnaty.

Merlin w końcu odprężył się trochę, po raz pierwszy odkąd wszedł do pokoju następcy tronu. Jednak jeszcze bolało. Nie z powodu Artura — wiedział, że to nie było jego winą. Bolało przez jakąś paskudną niesprawiedliwą moc, której zadaniem było trzymanie ich z daleka od siebie. Poczuł łzę wymykającą się z oka, która nie uszła uwadze Księcia.  
>— Dlaczego płaczesz, Merlinie? — zapytał.<br>— Nie płaczę.  
>— Ależ tak.<br>— Nie płaczę, naprawdę. Odrobina kurzu właśnie wpadła mi do oka, to wszystko. — Artur nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
>— Podejdź tutaj, niech zobaczę — polecił. Merlin usłuchał niechętnie. Pochylił się tak, by Książę mógł zajrzeć w jego oczy. — Nie, bez wątpienia wygląda mi to na płacz. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje? — zapytał.<br>_Boże, dlaczego on musi być dla mnie taki miły?_  
>— Nic się nie dzieje, panie.<br>— Teraz, to jest okropne kłamstwo, a wiesz, że to źle okłamywać swojego Księcia. — Czarodziej tylko westchnął. — Czy to kłopoty sercowe, Merlinie? — kontynuował. Chłopak zaśmiał się lekko. Artur nie miał pojęcia, jak blisko był prawdy.  
>— Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony, panie, to wszystko. Źle sypiam przez koszmary. — To usprawiedliwienie było żałosne<em>,<em> wiedział o tym, ale co innego mógł powiedzieć?  
>— Może powinieneś wziąć wolny dzień i odpocząć trochę. Mogę ci rozkazać. — Wyglądał na autentycznie zaniepokojonego. Merlin nigdy nie widział go takim czułym i zatroskanym od czasu, kiedy został otruty przez Nimueh.<br>— Nie potrzebuję wolnego dnia, najjaśniejszy panie. Praca sprawia, że nie myślę o głupotach.  
>— Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz o tym porozmawiać? Mógłbym ci pomóc. — Merlin spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.<br>— Ty, panie? — Artur skinął głową. — Także miewasz koszmary? Może powinienem powiedzieć Gajusowi, by ci coś przygotował?  
>— Nie, to nie będzie konieczne. Tak naprawdę, to nie są nawet sny, są bardziej jak... wspomnienia, powiedziałbym.<br>— Wspomnienia?  
>— Tak. Zaczęły się w noc uczty pożegnalnej dla pięciu Króli, na początku tygodnia. Najpierw były tylko głosy w mojej głowie, ale w miarę upływu czasu, mogłem zobaczyć ludzi i rzeczy wyraźniej. Jednak wciąż są bardzo mgliste. Ta dziewczyna... Vivian była w jednym z nich, kilka dni temu. Usłyszałem jej głos, a potem ją zobaczyłem. My... całowaliśmy się! — Merlin przełknął ślinę.<br>— Całowaliście się? — zapytał, teraz zaciekawiony i zmartwiony jednocześnie.  
>— Tak. Ale jestem pewny, że to nic nie znaczyło. Te wizje wydawały się bardzo realne, lecz, co ciekawe, nie przypominam sobie, bym cokolwiek z nich robił naprawdę. — Artur wyglądał na całkowicie zakłopotanego, ale otrząsnął się. — W każdym razie, rozkazuję ci wziąć wolny dzień, Merlinie — uśmiechnął się. Czarodziej wzruszył ramionami w porażce i opuścił komnatę.<p>

Być może był to dobry moment na odpoczynek od pracy. Coś było nie w porządku, a on musiał dowiedzieć się, coi to jak najszybciej.

* * *

><p><span>7. Bezinteresowne czyny<span>

Jak na gust Merlina, odwiedziny u smoka były zbyt częste — nic nie złościło go bardziej niż metaforyczny i dwuznaczny sposób mówienia gada. Jednak tym razem robił to dla Artura. Działo się coś dziwnego i musiał się go poradzić_._

Zazwyczaj smok przylatywał na spotkanie chłopaka i siedział w ciszy, czekając aż ten zacznie mówić. Ale dzisiaj to gad był tym, który odezwał się pierwszy.  
>— Masz problem, młody czarodzieju — stwierdził.<br>— Wiem, przecież jestem tutaj.  
>— To nie to, co miałem na myśli, Merlinie. Widzę to w twoich oczach i mowie ciała. Coś się stało młodemu Pendragonowi? Zwykle to on jest źródłem twoich rozterek. Znęca się nad tobą?<br>— No właśnie — powiedział chłopak. — Jest nadzwyczajnie miły dla mnie. To niepodobne do niego niepokoić się o moje uczucia czy dobro.  
>— Może to jest normalne tylko tego nie zauważałeś, a teraz, kiedy odkryłeś swoje uczucia do Księcia...<br>— Kto powiedział, że je mam? — przerwał mu młodzieniec.  
>— Przypuszczam, iż młody Pendragon już nie jest zaczarowany? — Merlin westchnął. Nie wyprze się tego<em>.<em>  
>— Nie, nie jest — przyznał się. — Pocałowałem go.<br>— Mimo wszystko rozpaczasz _—_ zauważył smok.  
>— Moje uczucia są bez znaczenia — poinformował go czarodziej. — Jedynie Artur się liczy, a właśnie teraz dzieje się z nim coś złego.<br>— Zaciekawiłeś mnie — rzekł smok ze swoim zwykłym sarkazmem. — Opowiesz?  
>Merlin westchnął ponownie. Naprawdę nie chciał omawiać tej sprawy, bo wszelkie myśli o dniu, w którym wymazał pamięć Księcia bez wątpienia doprowadzą go do łez. Niestety, bez wyjaśnień nie znajdą rozwiązania. Biorąc głęboki i ciężki wdech, zaczął:<br>— Dzień, w którym... pocałowałem Artura... sprawiając, iż czar prysł... — mówienie o tym było znacznie trudniejsze niż się spodziewał. Pierwszy raz, komuś o tym opowiadał. — Nie mogłem pozwolić, by Artur pamiętał, co się zdarzyło. To by zniszczyło Camelot. Jeśli jego uczucia do mnie byłyby takie, jak sugerowałeś chciałby byśmy byli razem, a ja byłbym zbyt słaby, aby mu odmówić. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby porzucił swoje królestwo dla mnie — wyjaśnił Merlin — więc wymazałem z jego pamięci poprzednie dwa dni do momentu pocałunku.  
>Oblicze smoka było pozbawione wyrazu.<br>— I jesteś niezadowolony z dokonanego wyboru? — zapytał. — Chcesz odwrócić zaklęcie?  
>— Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. Ne ma znaczenia czy jestem zmartwiony, czy nie. — Poczuł, że jego oczy nieznacznie zwilgotniały. Nie chciał teraz płakać. — Ale właśnie przed chwilą, kiedy byłem z Arturem w jego komnatach i wspomniałem mu, że mam ostatnio problemy ze spaniem, on zasugerował, iż mógłby mi pomóc, skoro też miewa koszmary.<br>— Nie widzę niczego nienormalnego w złych snach. Czyż czarownicę Morganę nie dręczą nocne mary? A może obawiasz się, że Artur jest czarnoksiężnikiem? — ton jego głosu był prawie żartobliwy.  
>— Co? Nie. — Merlin potrząsnął głową. — Martwi mnie <em>istota<em> tych snów. Tak naprawdę nie opisał ich jako sny... mówił, że są bardziej jak _wspomnienia_.  
>— Och...?<br>— Dokładnie. Powiedział, że w jednym z ostatnich snów Lady Vivian całowała go w jego sypialni. Ale przecież czyszcząc pamięć Artura, usunąłem to zdarzenie, więc jak mógłby je pamiętać? Poza tym, według niego te wizje stają się coraz wyraźniejsze. Zaczęły się jako głosy, ale teraz może już widzieć obrazy i ludzi. Mówi, że nadal są zamazane, lecz jeśli stają się coraz bardziej przejrzyste, to oznacza, że...  
>— ...obawiasz się, iż Książę przypomni sobie w swoich snach pocałunek, którym go obdarzyłeś? — domyślił się smok. Merlin skinął głową.<br>— Jednak nie rozumiem, jak mógł zapamiętać wszystkie te rzeczy i jakim cudem stają się one klarowniejsze. Tak, jakby wszystko wracało do jego pamięci!  
>Smok milczał przez chwilę, po czym przemówił:<br>— Kiedy się te... wizje zaczęły? Wiesz? — Merlin zamyślił się na krótko.  
>— Tak... Artur powiedział, że zaczęły się w noc uczty pożegnalnej dla pięciu Króli. Ma to jakieś znaczenie?<br>— Nie przypominasz sobie niczego, co zrobiłeś albo powiedziałeś tej nocy, młody czarodzieju?  
>— Nie jestem pewien... Pamiętam, że Artur się upił... Tak, zgadza się. Był <em>bardzo<em> pijany. Nie najlepiej koordynował swoje ruchy i przypadkowo przewrócił jednego ze służących niosącego wazę. Wszystka zupa wylądowała na Utherze. Król był wściekły. — Merlin zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie. — Pamiętam, że Uther zapytał, kto potrącił sługę, ponieważ nikt nie widział, że to był Artur. Książę wyglądał tak bezbronnie i delikatnie, że zlitowałem się nad nim i wziąłem odpowiedzialność na siebie. Rankiem zostałem zakuty w dyby na cały dzień. — Przewrócił oczami. — Dureń ze mnie — mruknął.  
>— I wtedy właśnie zaczęły się jego sny. Ale mówiłeś, że najpierw były jedynie głosy, a potem obrazy i stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze od tamtego czasu. Pamiętasz, czy coś jeszcze zrobiłeś dla młodego Pendragona w tym tygodniu? — Merlin wyglądał na zakłopotanego.<br>— Cóż... Gdy uwolnili mnie z dyb, poszedłem do komnat Artura, a on zwierzył mi się, że zapomniał o audiencji u ojca w sprawie traktatu. Powiedział, że nie czuł się zbyt dobrze po winie, które pił na uczcie. Co więcej, znów się nad nim ulitowałem i wziąłem na siebie odpowiedzialność, nie informując go o tym. Zaowocowało to oczywiście kolejnym dniem w dybach. Jakby się zastanowić... to spędziłem połowę tygodnia uwięziony tylko z powoduArtura!  
>— Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem, młody czarowniku, gdy przyszedłeś do mnie zaledwie parę dni temu dowiedzieć się, jak złamać urok rzucony na Księcia? — Merlin kiwnął głową z irytacją.<br>— Powiedziałeś, że nie ma żadnego zaklęcia na odczynienie czaru i że pokona go tylko najpotężniejsza siła ze wszystkich — miłość.  
>— Słuchałeś. Jestem pod wrażeniem.<br>— Dziękuję za komplement, ale co to ma wspólnego z wizjami Artura? — zaczynał się wkurzać.  
>— Sądzę, że czar, który rzuciłeś na młodego Pendragona, jest odwracany przez miłość, ponieważ powstał z miłości. Chciałeś chronić Księcia przed swoim uczuciem i, poprzez całkowicie altruistyczny akt, wymazałeś mu pamięć. Teraz, z każdym kolejnym bezinteresownym czynem, który robisz dla Artura, jego pamięć powraca. To jest jedyne wytłumaczenie, jakie mi przychodzi do głowy. I wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego jego wizje stają się wyraźniejsze i silniejsze — czynisz to wszystko dla niego z miłości. — Merlin popatrzył zdumiony na smoka. Naprawdę możliwym było tak prosto odwrócić zaklęcie bez użycia czarów? Gad zdawał się czytać w jego myślach i zachichotał łagodnie. — Mówiłem ci, młody czarowniku, że nie ma silniejszej magii na tym świecie niż miłość... Chociaż, muszę się przyznać, nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem o zastosowaniu tej teorii w praktyce. Hipoteza odwrócenia czaru miłością nigdy przedtem niezostała potwierdzona. Jest napisane, że tylko miłość, która jest naprawdę silna i bezinteresowna może osiągnąć ten cud.<br>— Ale... — Merlin potrząsnął głową — Artur nawet _nie wie_, że go kocham! Tego ranka zastałem w jego łóżku jedną z dworskich dziewek._  
><em>— To nie ma żadnego znaczenia, Merlinie — powiedział mu smok. — W swojej podświadomości on wciąż jest zakochany w tobie. To dlatego jest teraz dla ciebie milszy niż wcześniej. W normalnej sytuacji, zanim usunąłeś mu pamięć, zarówno jego podświadomość jak i świadomy umysł wiedziały o jego miłości do ciebie. Świadomy umysł wiedział lepiej, jak ukryć swoją miłość do ciebie, a więc traktował cię może trochęzbyt ostro. Teraz, ponieważ jego zamierzona miłość do ciebie została wymazana, nie ma powodu dręczyć cię, a zatem jego podświadomość pozwala mu na bycie dla ciebie miłym. — Chłopak wyglądał na bardziej zdezorientowanego niż kiedykolwiek, rozśmieszając tym smoka. — Ciesz się tym, póki to trwa, Merlinie, bo niedługo sny młodego Pendragona staną się w pełni wyraźne i przypomni sobie swoje uczucie do ciebie, a wtedy wszystko wróci do wcześniejszego stanu.  
>— Ale ja nie chcę, by było jak przedtem! — krzyknął czarodziej. — Jeśli Artur dowie się, że go kocham, będzie musiał wybierać. Moja miłość nie byłaby prawdziwą, gdybym był na tyle egoistyczny, by postawić go przed takim dylematem. Jego przeznaczeniem jest być Królem i spłodzenie następcy tronu. Nie mogę mu tego dać! Najlepiej by było, gdyby nigdy nie pamiętał tamtej nocy!<br>— To nie leży w twojej mocy, Merlinie. Ostatecznie, przypomni sobie.  
>— Musi być jakiś sposób!<br>— Żeby powstrzymać sny o przeszłości, musiałbyś przestać kochać młodego Pendragona. Albo zaprzestać _okazywania_ swojego uczucia do niego za wszelkącenę — wyjaśnił smok.  
>— Ależ nie pokazuję tego. Uther pozbawiłby mnie głowy, gdybym to zrobił — zaprotestował chłopak. Z każdą sekundą miłość do Artura bolała coraz bardziej.<br>— Twoje bezinteresowne czyny odwracają zaklęcie, więc musisz się powstrzymać przed ich robieniem — stwierdził gad, jakby to było najprostszą rzeczą pod słońcem.  
>— Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie umiem być samolubny wobec Artura. Naturalnym jest dla mnie chronienie go przed jakimkolwiek bólem, nawet jeśli miałbym go sprowadzić na siebie.<br>— W takim razie nie mogę ci pomóc, młody czarowniku. Tylko to uniemożliwi snom dotarcie niebezpiecznie blisko pocałunku.

Merlin nie był pewny czy oddychał. Kręciło mu się w głowie od miliona różnych myśli. Był przekonany, że wymazanie pamięci Arturowi ukróci wszelkie krzywdy czy problemy — przynajmniej dla księcia. Merlin zawsze nosiłby blizny i wiedział o tym, gdy wymawiał te przeklęte słowa. Jednak wygląda na to, że tylko pogorszył sprawę. Dlaczego wszystko, co robił, mściło się na nim dziesięciokrotnie? Dotknął swojego czoła, które spociło się z nerwów. Co miał zrobić?  
>— Dlaczego to mi się przydarzyło? <em>—<em> żalił się. Nie był nawet pewien czy miał na myśli pytanie retoryczne, czy bezpośrednie_._ Poczuł dwie łzy staczające się po jego bladych policzkach. Nie dbał o to czy smok je widział.  
>— Miłość może być okrutna, Merlinie — powiedział gad — ale może być również cudowna.<br>Chłopak popatrzył na smoka błagalnym wzrokiem.  
>— Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co by się stało, gdybym został z Arturem i... kochał go? — Tak wiele nadziei zawarł w tym pytaniu, że to było aż bolesne.<br>— Przykro mi, młody czarowniku. — Spojrzenie i ton głosu smoka były tym razem szczere i pełne współczucia. — Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, bo tego nie wiem. Sam jesteś twórcą swojej przyszłości. Mam jedynie nadzieję, że podejmiesz słuszną decyzję. — Z tymi słowy rozpostarł swoje potężne skrzydła i odleciał.

Merlin krzyknął cicho, a po jego policzkach popłynęło więcej łez. Nie miał pojęcia, jak postąpić. Ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zrujnowanie życia Artura swoją miłością. Nie był też wystarczająco silny, aby znęcać się nad Arturem, żeby zapobiec cofnięciu się zaklęcia. Była tylko jedna rzecz, o której mógł myśleć i ta myśl go zabijała. Dziura w sercu, która — jak sądził — zaczynała się zasklepiać, nagle otworzyła się bez ostrzeżenia na myśl o tym, co miał uczynić. Nie mógł wymyślić nic gorszego, a jednak nie było nic lepszego, co mógłby zrobić.  
>Odwrócił się i opuścił jaskinię.<p>

* * *

><p><span>8. Pożegnania<span>

Kilka ostatnich godzin złamało i rozdarło Merlinowi serce. Podjął decyzję o odejściu z posady sługi księcia i opuszczeniu miasta na dobre. To był jedyny sposób, by chronić Artura od siebie. Stojąc w pokoju i rozmyślając o paru ostatnich godzinach, zaczął pakować swój mały plecak. Młody czarodziej miał niewiele rzeczy i nie zabrało mu długo ich upychanie. Wziął cztery czy pięć koszul, które były jego własnością, dodatkową apaszkę, zapasową parę spodni, króliczą stopkę, którą podarował mu Gajus, by odpędzała złe duchy i oczywiście swoją księgę magii.

— _Arturze... — powiedział czarodziej po wejściu do komnaty księcia. Było to następnego ranka po wizycie u smoka i czuł się wtedy bardziej przygnębiony niż kiedykolwiek. Ku zdumieniu chłopaka, młody Pendragon był już ubrany i siedział przy stole, czekając na swoje śniadanie, jakże by inaczej._

— _Nie martw się, Merlinie, nie spóźniłeś się — wyjaśnił. — Nie mogłem spać._

— _Kolejny koszmar? — zapytał sługa. Artur przytaknął._

— _One stają się coraz wyraźniejsze. Walczyłem z Olafem "na śmierć", po tym jak pocałowałem jego córkę. Czy to dlatego mnie wyzwał na pojedynek? Ponieważ zakochałem się w Vivian? Powiedziałeś mi przecież, że się upiłem i nie wiedziałem, co robię. _

_Merlin poczuł, jak oddech zamiera mu w gardle._

— _Tak właśnie było, panie — potwierdził. — Te sny są tylko wytworem wyobraźni, jestem pewien, że nic nie znaczą._

— _Może masz rację, przepraszam. Po prostu wydają się tak realne... Czasami zastanawiam się czy jeszcze śnię, czy już nie._

_Czarodziej westchnął z ulgą, stawiając przed Arturem jego śniadanie. A potem uderzyło go... Jakim cudem Artur mógł śnić o tym wczorajszej nocy? Wszakże nie zrobił niczego bezinteresownego dla księcia w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin, prawda? Chyba, że jego decyzja o opuszczeniu Camelot została uznana za akt altruizmu. Merlin próbował wyrzucić tę myśl ze swojego umysłu. Za kilka godzin Artur będzie wolny od niego i nawet jeśli przypomni sobie we śnie o pocałunku, on będzie już zbyt daleko, by książę kłopotał się szukaniem go._

_Zanim chłopak nie zbliżył się do młodego Pendragona nie widział, iż oczy jego pana były czerwone __i zmęczone, a pod nimi widniały ciemne cienie. Było oczywiste, że Artur sypiał o wiele krócej niż się do tego przyznawał. Merlin poczuł olbrzymi przypływ winy, zdając sobie sprawę, że to przez niego. Byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich, gdyby opuścił Camelot wcześniej._

— _Panie... — zaczął. Wzruszenie dźwięczące w głosie zaskoczyło nawet jego._ _Wiedział, że będzie trudno, ale czegoś takiego się nie spodziewał. Ostatnim razem, gdy to robił, miał właśnie oddać swoje życie Nimueh za księcia, którego ugryzła jadowita bestia — nigdy przedtem nie czuł takiego bólu. Jednak tym razem cierpiał dużo bardziej, bo teraz zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć do Artura. Walczył, by wypowiedzieć jakiekolwiek spójne słowa, nie wybuchając przy tym płaczem. Sądził, że wymazanie pamięci Artura będzie trudniejsze niż pozostawienie go — był w błędzie. Książę nie pamiętał, co się zdarzyło między nimi tamtej nocy i dlatego Merlin był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy i udawać przed sobą, że wszystko jest jak było — że są zakochani i szczęśliwi, razem. Teraz, nie mógłby zrobić tego po raz drugi._

— _Muszę ci coś powiedzieć — Udało mu się._

— _Co takiego?_

— _Ja... — Jak on ma mu to powiedzieć nie załamując się. — Muszę się zwolnić z posady u ciebie, panie._

— _Co? — Arthur usiadł powoli, zaskoczony i zdziwiony. — Dlaczego?_

— _Moja mama się rozchorowała. Wczoraj wieczorem dostałem od niej list. Muszę do niej jechać, by się nią zająć._

_Z oczu Artura wyzierał ból w odróżnieniu od mowy jego ciała — nie dał po sobie nic poznać tylko kiwnął głową i zwiesił nieco ramiona._

— _Oczywiście, Merlinie. Postąpiłbym dokładnie tak samo, gdyby dotyczyło to mnie. Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?_

— _Najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe. Dziś jeśli mogę._

— _Tak szybko? _

_Merlin spojrzał na Artura, zszokowany, słysząc __bezbronność w jego głosie._

— _Tak — odpowiedział szeptem. — Chciałbym dotrzeć do Ealdor przed zmierzchem._

— _Oczywiście — zgodził się._

_Młody mag stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. Pragnął się pożegnać z Arturem jak należy, ale co miał powiedzieć?_

— _Było, umm... — zaczął — było honorem służyć ci, panie — dokończył. Artur skinął głową._

— _Dziękuję, Merlinie. Zawsze byłeś dla mnie lojalnym przyjacielem. Będę za tobą tęsknił. _

_Chłopak próbował jak mógł najlepiej ignorować wszystkie te miłe rzeczy, które mówił mu Artur. Ponieważ robiła to — jak powiedział smok — jedynie jego podświadomość, pozwalająca mu być tak miłym._

— _Lepiej już pójdę, panie. Mam sporo pakowania, przed wyjazdem — skłamał. Artur przemilczał to, pozwalając chłopakowi opuścić jego komnaty, po raz ostatni._

Ale poranek Merlina nie skończył się na tym. Obiecał sobie, że naprawi relacje z Gwen. Odwiedził ją krótko po opuszczeniu księcia, próbując wyglądać, jakby wcześniej nie płakał.

_Zapukał do drzwi domu dziewczyny, obawiając się jej reakcji — ostatnim razem jak się widzieli spoliczkowała go. Zanim wyjedzie, był zdeterminowany poprawić relacje z przyjaciółką, ale także wyjaśnić sprawy między nią i Arturem._

_Gwen zawołała do Merlina, by wszedł, ale gdy tylko postawił stopę w jej mieszkaniu, poznał po jej minie, iż nie nie bardzo miała ochotę go wpuścić. Niemniej jednak przekroczył próg, a dziewczyna odłożyła szczotkę do włosów, by go wysłuchać._

— _Przyszedłem się pożegnać. — Najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się tego, ponieważ jej oczy zrobiły się szerokie._

— _Dlaczego wyjeżdżasz? — zapytała._

— _Mam swoje powody. — Naprawdę nie chciał wdawać się w szczegóły. — Przyszedłem tylko, by się z tobą pożegnać i spróbować pogodzić po tym, co stało się w zeszłym tygodniu. _

_Gwen spuściła wzrok i wpatrzyła się w podłogę, wspominając zdarzenie, które tak bardzo ją zraniło._

— _Usiądź — poprosiła, samej siadając przy stole. Chłopak dołączył do niej z westchnieniem._

— _Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu tego, co się wydarzyło między tobą a Arturem, Gwen. Musisz mi uwierzyć._

— _Wierzę, Merlinie, tylko że... naprawdę myślałam, iż to podziała._

— _I miało zadziałać, Gwen. Szczerze, nie wiem, co się stało i dlaczego się nie udało. Ale wiem, że w głębi duszy Artur darzy cię uczuciem, musisz się tylko uzbroić w cierpliwość. Jestem pewien, że z czasem odkryje je w sobie. — Merlin nie miał pojęcia, skąd czerpał__ siłę na te wszystkie kłamstwa, ale wyglądało na to, że poprawiały one nieco nastrój Gwen, a to było jego głównym celem._

— _Naprawdę tak myślisz? — zapytała głosem pełnym nadziei._

— _Nie widzę przyszłości, tylko teraźniejszość. I obecnie wiem, że możesz sprawić, by znów cię pokochał. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na te słowa i pochyliła, by uściskać przyjaciela._

Jego plecak był już w końcu spakowany i Merlin był gotowy do opuszczenia Camelot, na zawsze. Kiedy przybył do miasta, w najmniejszym stopniu nie spodziewał się, że poczuje się jak w domu_._ Gajus był pierwszą osobą, dzięki której poczuł, że naprawdę tutaj przynależy. Mieszkając tutaj zyskał wielu przyjaciół i znalazł miłość swojego życia. Taką miłość, która — miał nadzieję — będzie go pchała na przód przez długie i samotne lata bez Artura.

Młody czarodziej zszedł po drewnianych schodach do komnaty swojego mentora i zastał go czytającego przy stole.

— Gajus — zagaił — muszę z tobą porozmawiać. — Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok i zdziwił się ujrzawszy, że chłopak trzyma wypchany plecak.

— Wybierasz się gdzieś, Merlinie? — zapytał.

— Zdecydowałem się wyjechać z Camelotu. Nie mogę tutaj zostać.

— Co? Jak długo o tym myślałeś?

— Około dwóch godzin — odpowiedział. — Gajus, nic co powiesz nie skłoni mnie do zmiany zdania. Chciałem się tylko z tobą pożegnać. — Poczuł łzę spływającą po policzku.

— Przynajmniej mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego wyjeżdżasz? Czy to przeze mnie?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz, Gajusie. Ale nie wiesz także, jak bardzo Ar... — w porę przygryzł sobie język. Jednak mężczyzna dokładnie wiedział, o czym mówił chłopak.

— To przez Artura? — Czarodziej wziął głęboki wdech, słysząc imię księcia.

— Nigdy nie zrozumiesz — powiedział.

— Rozumiem tyle, że jesteś w nim zakochany, Merlinie, ale czy to powód do wyjazdu?

— Co? Jak się dowiedziałeś? — Starzec uśmiechnął się.

— Cóż... ty możesz mnie okłamywać, lecz twoje sny nie. Od kilku dni śnisz o nim. — Chłopak zarumienił się nieznacznie na myśl, iż przez cały ten czas Gajus wiedział. — Ale dlaczego chcesz z tego powodu opuścić miasto?

— Ponieważ go pocałowałem! — Nawet medyk wyglądał na zszokowanego tą wiadomością.

— Zwolnił cię? — zapytał.

— Nie. Pocałowałem go kilka dni temu, gdy Lady Vivian tutaj była, by złamać urok. Smok powiedział mi, że czar pryśnie jeśli Artur pocałuje osobę, którą naprawdę kocha, ale Gw... — znów się ugryzł w język, powstrzymując przed wypowiedzeniem imienia przyjaciółki. Książę jasno mu zobrazował, jakie byłoby jego życie, gdyby kiedykolwiek wspomniał o uczuciach Artura względem służki. — Zdaniem smoka tylko mój pocałunek mógłby zadziałać, więc zrobiłem to. Ale... — chłopak westchnął i poczuł kolejne łzy spływające z oczu — ...potem wymazałem Arturowi pamięć.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Merlinie?

— Ponieważ pewnego dnia Artur zostanie królem i nie może mnie kochać! To nie ma prawa się zdarzyć. Dlatego usunąłem wspomnienie o pocałunku i poprzedzających go dwóch dniach. Jednak teraz jego pamięć wraca, przeze mnie!

— Nie rozumiem.

— Według smoka efekt zaklęcia pamięci, które rzuciłem, może odwrócić bezinteresowna miłość, a właśnie pod jej wpływem robiłem różne altruistyczne rzeczy dla księcia. Z każdym kolejnym takim czynem Arturowi we snach wracają wspomnienia. Nie mogę pozwolić, by przypomniał sobie, że mnie kocha. _Muszę _stąd odejść_._

— Merlinie, przemyśl to jeszcze, proszę, ja... nie chcę byś wyjeżdżał. Raz niemal cię stracił rób mi tego znów.

— Nie ma innego wyjścia. Muszę zniknąć. Dla Artura i dla Camelotu. — Chłopak płakał teraz spazmatycznie. Całą złość, ból i miłość, które narastały w nim przez ostatnie kilka godzin, wylewał teraz przed opiekunem. — Gajusie, proszę... — błagał. — Pozwól mi odejść.

Mężczyzna skinął powoli głową i otoczył podopiecznego ramionami, przytulając go. Roniąc łzy, wdzięczny młodzieniec oddał ciepły uścisk mentora.

— Kocham cię, Merlinie — wyznał wzruszony starzec. Czarodziej sapnął zaskoczony i cofnął się.

— Ty... ty, co?

— Kocham cię. Jesteś dla mnie synem, którego nigdy nie miałem. Żałuję tylko, że nie traktowałem cię lepiej. Chciałbym spędzić z tobą więcej czasu, ale wiem, że będziesz szczęśliwy będąc przy swojej matce.

Merlin kiwnął głową i przytulił opiekuna po raz ostatni przed opuszczeniem komnat medyka.

Camelot wyglądało zjawiskowo o poranku. Merlin nigdy w pełni nie doceniał, jak pięknie prezentował się zamek ze słońcem wznoszącym się tuż za jego najwyższą wieżą — złote promienienie rozlewały się wokół murów twierdzy, rozświetlając zacienione dotąd zakamarki.

Młody czarodziej uśmiechnął się gorzko-słodkim uśmiechem, szepnął „żegnaj, Arturze, kocham cię" i odjechał w stronę pobliskiego lasu.

**KONIEC KSIĘGI I**


	2. KSIĘGA II: Artur

**KSIĘGA II — Artur**

* * *

><p><span>Rozdział 9: Znosząc codzienność<span>

Artura obudziły jaskrawe promienie słoneczne wpadające do komnaty przez rozchylone story. Próbował zasłonić oczy, przeklinając pod nosem lenistwo Merlina, który zostawił na noc rozsunięte kotary — wiedział przecież, jak bardzo irytowało go, gdy był wyrywany ze snu przez ostre, poranne światło.  
>Jednak im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że już od dawna nie wstawał tak późno. Cały miniony tydzień, budził się we wczesnych godzinach rannych, kiedy było jeszcze ciemno, spocony przez kolejny koszmar. Dziś jednak, sądząc po słońcu, obudził się dużo później, przesypiając całą noc bez złych snów. Zmieniało się na lepsze.<p>

Nadal był zły na swojego głupiego służącego, że zostawił odsłonięte okno — będzie miał szczęście, jeśli się z tego łatwo wymiga. Krzyknął imię Merlina, zdając sobie sprawę, że na stole nie było śniadania, a gdy odpowiedź nie nadeszła, usiadł gwałtownie, coraz bardziej zaaferowany. Zazwyczaj wystarczało jedno wezwanie. Zawołał sługę po raz drugi i w końcu drzwi do jego komnaty się otworzyły. Jednak to nie Merlin niósł tacę ze śniadaniem, to była Gwen.

— Um... — zaczął Artur, nie będąc pewnym, jak zareagować. — Ginewro, co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytał. Dziewczyna postawiła tacę na stole i uśmiechnęła się do Księcia.  
>— Przyniosłam ci twoje śniadanie, panie. Wyglądasz jakbyś spał o wiele lepiej tej nocy.<br>— Lepiej niż w poprzednich dniach — westchnął. — Która godzina?  
>— Blisko południe. Czy chcesz, mój panie, żebym kazała przygotować ci kąpiel? — spytała słodko.<br>— Nie, to nie będzie konieczne, Ginewro, Merlin może przypilnować... gdzie ten błazen się dzisiaj podziewa? — zirytował się Artur. Gwen spojrzała na Księcia zdezorientowana, zastanawiając się, czy aby coś nie uderzyło go nocą w głowę.  
>— Panie... Merlin zwolnił się wczoraj ze służby u ciebie... nie pamiętasz?<br>Artur westchnął. Oczywiście! Teraz sobie przypominał; Merlin opuścił Camelot i udał się do Ealdor, by zaopiekować się chorą matką. Przypływ mimowolnego smutku nagle przeszył jego ciało. Prawdopodobnie znak, że cierpi pojawił się w jego oczach, ponieważ dziewczyna zapytała, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.  
>— Czuję się doskonale, Ginewro. Przypuszczam, że potrzebuję tylko trochę czasu, by się przystosować. Bez tego błazna będzie tu cicho, prawda? — Skinęła głową.<br>— Na pewno, panie. Merlin był wyjątkowy — odrzekła z nutą smutku w głosie. — Chciałbyś teraz zażyć kąpieli, panie? — spytała, kierując się do drzwi.  
>— Poproszę, Ginewro. — Uśmiechnęła się i podążyła ku drzwiom, lecz cofnęła się zaraz, słysząc ponownie swoje imię. — Dobrze cię widzieć, Gwen — powiedział z uśmiechem. Jej oczy zabłysły na te słowa, po czym wyszła z komnaty. Artur usiadł na łóżku i westchnął na myśl o trudnym zadaniu czekającym go dziś po południu — musiał znaleźć nowego służącego.<p>

To była znacznie cięższa misja niż Artur oczekiwał. Rekrutacja Merlina była niezwykle prosta — uratował mu życie i otrzymał pracę w królewskim domu. Chociaż Artur nigdy nie przyznałby tego i choć dokuczał Merlinowi, że marny z niego sługa, ten okazał się być najlepszym, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał — zawsze wywiązywał się z wykonywanej pracy, bez względu na to, ile by jej nie miał. I mimo że był niezdarny, głośny i zabawnie wyglądał, to były to cechy, bez których — Artur odkrył — nie mógł żyć. Merlin, choć nigdy by nie uwierzył, że to możliwe, stał się dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko zwykłym służącym.

Nie był nawet pewien, czy _chciał_ innego sługi..Nie mógł po prostu zapomnieć go tak, jak czynił to z innymi zatrudnionymi chłopcami — serce podpowiadało mu, że to złe. Nie mógł go wyrzucić z pamięci, jak wyrzuca się stary, niepotrzebny przedmiot. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd brała się ta silna więź do chłopaka, ale tak naprawdę nie chciał się zbytnio rozwodzić na jej temat — zaczynała go wprawiać w zakłopotanie.

o o o o o o o o o o o

— Co, do licha, robisz, Edwardzie! — Artur krzyknął na sługę. Chłopiec nalewał piwa i przelał kielich. To, w połączeniu z fatalnym nastrojem tego ranka, spowodowało wybuch księcia. Chłopiec odskoczył od swego wściekłego pana. — Patrz, co robisz! — krzyknął, po czym wstał i odszedł od stołu, aby sługa mógł wytrzeć bałagan.  
>— Bardzo przepraszam, panie. Zaraz wszystko posprzątam.<br>Artur popatrzył na spanikowanego chłopca i zdał sobie sprawę, że Merlin był równie niezdarny.  
>Nie mógł zmierzyć się teraz ze swoimi uczuciami.<br>— Wyjdź, Edwardzie, po prostu, wyjdź. — Chłopak spojrzał na księcia przestraszony.  
>— Panie... ty... zwalniasz mnie? — wyjąkał.<br>— Tak! Po prostu zejdź mi z oczu! — krzyknął, strasząc chłopca, który ze łzami w oczach ruszył ku wyjściu. Artur westchnął i usiadł na krześle zirytowany. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Ginewrę wchodzącą do komnaty. Dziewczyna spojrzała na sługę ze współczuciem, a następnie na młodego Pendragona, kryjąc w oczach rozczarowanie.  
>— Co mu zrobiłeś, Arturze? — zapytała, kładąc na łóżku ręczniki, które niosła.<br>— Zwolniłem go — powiedział po prostu. Gwen przewróciła oczami.  
>— Panie, to trzeci służący w ciągu dwóch tygodni — westchnęła. — Nie uważasz, że może należałaby dać mu jeszcze szansę? — Książę nic nie odpowiedział — Cóż takiego uczynił? — spytała. Pendragon popatrzył na nią z winą wymalowaną na twarzy.<br>— Rozlał wino — odpowiedział.  
>— Tylko tyle? — Gwen prawie krzyknęła. — To wystarczyło, by go zwolnić? Merlin miał zwyczaj wylewać twoje wino cały cza... — przerwała w pół słowa, przypominając sobie, jak reagował Artur na imię przyjaciela. Spojrzał na nią wściekły. I wtedy dotarło do niej. — Ooooch — powiedziała — teraz rozumiem.<br>— O czym ty mówisz? — znów na nią zerknął.  
>— Arturze, nie chcę się wtrącać, ale to jest oczywiste. Ciągle wyrzucasz służących, ponieważ za bardzo ci przypominają Merlina. Musisz dać sobie z nim spokój. — Książę nie miał ochoty z nią tego omawiać.<br>— Ginewro, to nie ma nic wspólnego z twoimi… Chłopak nie nadawał się na sługę i dlatego go odprawiłem. Osądzanie mnie nie należy do twoich zadań.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na księcia, wstrząśnięta jego słowami. Artur nigdy się nie zachowywał despotycznie; zazwyczaj był miły i przyjazny dla swoich służących. Dygnęła przed nim.  
>— Mój panie — powiedziała, po czym opuściła komnatę i rozpłakała się.<p>

Artur jęknął sfrustrowany, słysząc jej szloch za drzwiami. _Brawo. Świetnie się spisałeś,_powiedział do siebie. Nie miał zamiaru drażnić się z nikim, ale wydawało się ostatnio, że nie chciał być już dłużej uprzejmy. Nie chciał, by ludzie byli mili dla niego i nie chciał być miłym dla nich. Niemniej jednak wiedział, że posunął się dzisiaj trochę za daleko. Odchylił się na krześle, rozważając, w jaki sposób pogodzić się z Gwen.

* * *

><p><span>Rozdział 10: Przeprosiny i gotowanie<span>

Dzień później książę, zdenerwowany i z kwiatami w dłoni, zapukał do drzwi domu Gwen. Tym razem sam wybrał bukiet. Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi z wymuszonym uśmiechem — nie przywitała go miło, ale też mając na względzie ostatnie wydarzenia, trudno było się temu dziwić.  
>— Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, panie? — zapytała uprzejmym tonem, ale zimniej niż zwykle. Wręczył jej kwiaty, a ona wzięła je z wahaniem.<br>— Przyszedłem przeprosić za moje wczorajsze zachowanie, Ginewro.  
>— Nie masz za co przepraszać, mój panie, popełniłam błąd. Nie jesteś niczemu winien — skłamała. Wyglądała na niezwykle poirytowaną.<br>Artur rozumiał, dlaczego nie zaprosiła go do środka i nie był zły.  
>— Nie chcę o tym słyszeć, Ginewro. Wina była całkowicie po mojej stronie, moje zachowanie było karygodne.<br>Dziewczyna wciąż nie wyglądała na przekonaną.  
>— Masz do tego pełne prawo, mój panie, jestem tylko służącą. Nie uchodzi mi, by takim tonem mówić do swego pana.<br>— Gwen, nie mam nic przeciwko. — Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona, że użył zdrobnienia ciepłym, przepraszającym i przyjaznym tonem głosu. Wraz z następnymi słowami księcia, tkwiący w niej gniew zaczął się powoli ulatniać. — Nie powinienem zachować się tak nieprzyjemnie. Jeśli cię to uszczęśliwi, rano ponownie zatrudnię Edwarda — obiecał i po zastanowieniu dodał: — Wygląda na to, że zawsze wydobywasz moje najlepsze cechy, Ginewro. Nawet jeśli tego nie chcesz. — Po raz pierwszy tego ranka zobaczył jej szeroki uśmiech. — Wolę cię taką — powiedział. Uśmiechnęła się ponownie. Po tej uwadze, cała pozostała złość uleciała z jej serca. — Mogę wejść? — zapytał. Zawahała się chwilkę, ale ostatecznie usunęła na bok.  
>— Zostaniesz? Może przygotuję ci coś do zjedzenia? — zapytała głosem bardziej przyjaznym.<br>— Właściwie, to pomyślałem, że mógłbym zrobić coś dla ciebie w ramach rekompensaty za wczoraj. — Gwen popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, wspominając ostatni raz, kiedy to książę dla niej gotował. Młody Pendragon zauważył, ze się przestraszyła i ubiegł jej myśli, mówiąc: — Nie martw się. Postaram się i ugotuję ten posiłek sam. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego. — A skoro mi towarzyszysz, to może mogłabyś mi dać kilka wskazówek? — spytał przymilnie, pamiętając, że nie ma pojęcia o gotowaniu. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się. Rozczulał ją fakt, że zawsze starał się maskować swoje błędy. Nawet teraz, choć dobrze wiedział, że nie umie gotować.  
>— Oczywiście, że ci pomogę.<br>— Jadłaś już coś? — zapytał. Potrząsnęła przecząco głową.  
>— Byłam zajęta łataniem jednej z moich sukienek i nie miałam czasu.<br>— To dobrze, że przyszedłem, prawda? — uśmiechnął się entuzjastycznie.  
>— Właściwie, Artu... to znaczy, panie... muszę iść do pracy. Moja pani będzie się zastanawiać, gdzie jestem — oznajmiła mu nerwowo.<br>— Naturalnie, przepraszam, zatrzymałem cię.  
>— Nie ma potrzeby przepraszać. Jeśli chcesz, możesz mnie odwiedzić dziś wieczorem i wtedy coś ugotujemy — zaproponowała, zaskoczona własną śmiałością. Jednakże przez sposób, w jaki Artur odnosił się do ludzi, w tym momencie trudno było go postrzegać jako księcia, a nie przyjaciela chętnego, by przyrządzić jej posiłek. Młodzieniec podskoczył do drzwi, by otworzyć je przed Gwen. Roześmiała się, kiedy wyciągnął rękę w zapraszającym geście, jakby była szlachcianką, a nie tylko służącą. Wyszli z domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.<p>

o o o o o o o o o o o

Artur siedział przy ogromnym, prostokątnym stole w komnacie obrad — pięścią podparł policzek i przechylił się na prawą stronę. Mimo, iż wiedział, że powinien być zainteresowany tym, co ojciec mówił do niego i zgromadzonych, nie był. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to dzisiejszy wieczór — będzie mógł ponownie zobaczyć Gwen i przygotuje dla niej posiłek. Była doprawdy śliczną dziewczyną i szczerze lubił z nią przebywać. Było w niej coś — może to, że zawsze go prowokowała? Wytrącała go z równowagi... właśnie tak, jak dawniej Merlin.  
>I znowuż to samo — co by nie zrobił, próbując zapomnieć o swoim przyjacielu, wszystkie myśli zawsze podążały z powrotem do niego. Podjął decyzję wymazania go z pamięci, ale poniósł całkowitą porażkę.<br>Niewyraźne głosy w tle, na które nie zwracał wcześniej uwagi, nagle stały się głośniejsze i usłyszał bardzo niski głos krzyczący jego imię. Poderwał głowę i spojrzał pozbawionym wyrazu wzrokiem na tę osobę.  
>— Tak? — powiedział, mając nadzieję, że właśnie to chciał usłyszeć jego ojciec. Król westchnął z frustracji i usiadł z powrotem na krześle.<br>— Zgadzasz się, że powinniśmy wprowadzić nowe podatki? — Uther uniósł brew, patrząc na swojego nieobecnego duchem syna.  
>— Nie! Ja... myślę, że... co? Jakie było pytanie? — zapytał zdezorientowany. Władca westchnął.<br>— Synu, co się z tobą _dzieje_? — jęknął z irytacją. — Przez ostatnią godzinę byłeś zupełnie gdzie indziej. Jaki jest tego powód?  
>Artur spuścił wzrok na stół, starając się z całych sił ukryć rumieniec. Jak, do diabła, miał się przyznać Królowi i dworskiemu Trybunałowi, że marzył o gotowaniu ze służącą!<br>— Ja tylko mam zbyt wiele na głowie, panie — odpowiedział ostatecznie, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy ojciec tylko machnął obojętnie ręką.  
>— Mógłbyś, proszę, spróbować się skoncentrować, Arturze! — nalegał monarcha.<br>— Tak, panie — odpowiedział skruszony.

o o o o o o o o o o o

Wreszcie nadszedł wieczór i Artur szybko poszedł do domu Ginewry. Nie zapukał, tylko pchnął drzwi z rozmachem, zaskakując dziewczynę.  
>— Och, przepraszam, Gwen... Nie chciałem, żeby...<br>— … w porządku, panie — zapewniła go z uśmiechem. — Nie sądziłam, że przyjdziesz — przyznała się.  
>— Powiedziałem, że przyrządzę ci kolację, prawda?<br>Pochyliła głowę nieśmiało.  
>— Wcześniej również mówiłeś, że ugotujesz mi obiad, a przyniosłeś go z zamkowej kuchni — przypomniała mu. Przesunął się nieco, zażenowany. — Przepraszam. Nie chciałam sprawić ci przykrości. Drażniłam się tylko.<br>— Wiem — powiedział — w porządku. — Zapadła chwilowa cisza, którą przerwał Artur: — Więc, ugotujemy coś razem? — Dziewczyna przytaknęła i podeszła do blatu, na którym już położyła kurczaka.  
>— Tak naprawdę, nie masz zielonego pojęcia, co z nim zrobić? — zapytała, próbując się nie śmiać.<br>— Nie mam. Będziesz musiała mi wszystko pokazać.  
>Zaśmiała się krótko i zaczęła od umycia mięsa.<br>— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście chcesz przygotować posiłek — odezwała się po chwili.  
>— Ja też nie mogę — śmiał się Artur — nigdy wcześniej nie gotowałem dla siebie. Merlin zawsze mawiał... — ucichł, zdając sobie sprawę z myśli o Merlinie i ze zbyt znanego bólu w żołądku na wspomnienie przyjaciela.<br>— Co Merlin mawiał? —zainteresowała się Gwen. Jej głos wydawał się sympatyczny, ale zaskoczony usłyszał w niej nutę zazdrości. Dlaczego, u licha, miałaby być zazdrosna o Merlina? Potrząsnął głową.  
>— Nic — powiedział i kontynuowali przygotowywanie kurczaka.<br>— Możesz mi powiedzieć — naciskała. Artur znów potrząsnął głową.  
>— To nie ma znaczenia, naprawdę. Byłem głupi, wspominając o nim. Przecież nie ma go tutaj, prawda? — Prawda, która kryła się za tą wypowiedzią uderzyła brutalnie w czułe miejsce niby nóż, którym dziewczyna kroiła właśnie mięso, wbił się prosto w jego pierś. Starał się pamiętać, że myślenie o Merlinie nie sprowadzi go do Camelotu. Dlaczego stale o nim myślał? Przecież spędzał czas z Gwen — cały dzień na to czekał, a teraz był w kiepskim nastroju przez swoje śmieszne uczucia. Ojciec miał rację — stawał się zbyt miękki. Musiał przestać bujać w obłokach.<br>Młody Pendragon zebrał talerze ze stołu, po tym jak skończyli posiłek.  
>— Dziękuję, Arturze — powiedziała Gwen, gdy wstał. — To było naprawdę miłe z twojej strony.<br>Książę wzruszył ramionami.  
>— Cóż, obiecałem, że ugotuję dla ciebie, prawda?<br>— Powinniśmy to kiedyś powtórzyć — wyrwało się jej bez zastanowienia. — Przepraszam, panie — poprawiła się natychmiast. — Zapomniałam, z kim rozmawiam. To się więcej nie zdarzy, obiecuję.  
>— Ginewro — odezwał się głosem, który zawsze ją uspokajał, gdy się denerwowała i mówiła zbyt wiele. — Bardzo bym chciał ponownie zjeść z tobą kolację.<br>— Ty... chciałbyś? — Oczy jej zaiskrzyły, a znana już nadzieja, napełniła serce jeszcze raz. To była ta sama nadzieja, która pozwoliła jej posłuchać Merlina i pocałować Artura, a potem złamała jej serce.  
>— Tak, chciałbym — potwierdził. — To był uroczy wieczór. Jednak nie możemy nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Nawet Morganie, dobrze?<br>— Jak sobie życzysz, panie.  
>— Gwen, myślę, że kiedy jesteśmy sami, możesz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu.<br>— Dobrze, więc... Arturze — powiedziała raczej nerwowo. Książę uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie, zanim ruszył do wyjścia. Szybko wstała, by się z nim pożegnać.  
>— Muszę już iść, Ginewro — oznajmił, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach.<br>— Oczywiście. — Zgodziła się, świadoma, że ciężko jej będzie patrzeć jak odchodzi.  
>— Miło było cię znów zobaczyć, Gwen — powiedział niskim lecz miękkim głosem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słodko.<br>— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — odrzekła. Nadzieja zagościła w niej już na dobre i nawet jeśli powiedziałby teraz, że jej nienawidzi, nic by tego nie zmieniło.  
>— Obiecasz mi, że nie powiesz nikomu o naszym spotkaniu? — zapytał.<br>— Wiesz, że nie — uspokoiła go. Zbierając całą swoją odwagę, wspięła się na palce i dotknęła wargami ust księcia. Czekała, aż się odsunie i wyjdzie zawstydzony i zły, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Po prostu przyjął jej krótki i delikatny pocałunek, po czym uśmiechnął się, otworzył drzwi i zniknął w mroku nocy.

* * *

><p><span>Rozdział 11: Dawne uczucia<span>

— Dzień dobry, mój panie — powiedział służący do obudzonego już Artura, któremu nie zdarzyło się to ani razu w tym krótkim czasie, jakim dla niego pracował. Jednak nie skomentował tego w obawie, że książę znów go zwolni.

— Nigdy nie byłeś bardziej w porę, Edwardzie — rzekł następca tronu, dziś w o wiele lepszym nastroju niż zazwyczaj.

— Podać już śniadanie, panie? — zapytał chłopak, ignorując nagły dobry humor księcia.

— Tak, poproszę.

Czy on właśnie powiedział "proszę"? Coś na pewno było nie tak. Postawił ostrożnie na stole tacę ze strawą i Artur podszedł, by usiąść i zjeść.

— Dobrze się czujesz, panie? — spytał.

— Czuję się świetnie! — wykrzyknął książę radośnie. Szybko pochłonął posiłek i wstał, gdy tylko skończył. Chciał już iść do domu Gwen. Zaplanował dla niej niespodziankę i nie zamierzał tracić czasu. Spojrzał na Edwarda, który ścielił jego łóżko. — Weź sobie wolne na resztę dnia. Nie będę już dzisiaj potrzebował twoich usług.

— Umm... — zaczął chłopak, nie będąc pewnym, co powiedzieć. — Ale muszę cię odziać, panie, w reprezentacyjne szaty. Niedługo król pasuje jednego z twoich ludzi na rycerza.

— No tak! Zupełnie zapomniałem! — zakrzyknął, odwracając się tyłem do sługi. — Nie sądzę, byś mógł mnie z tego wykręcić, prawda, Merl... mam na myśli, Edwardzie. — Poczuł się bardzo nieswojo przez pomyłkę, jaką właśnie uczynił, i starał się udać, że się nie zdarzyła.

— Mógłbym spróbować, najjaśniejszy panie — odezwał się chłopak za jego plecami. Artur nadal stał odwrócony, uniemożliwiając służącemu zobaczenie rumieńca zakradającego się na jego policzki.

— Dziękuję — powiedział szybko. Wyszedł z komnaty i udał się prosto do pokoi Morgany. Dziewczyna siedziała w koszuli nocnej przy swojej toaletce i rozczesywała loki. Artur zaśmiał się. — Wiedziałem, że całymi dniami nic nie robisz tylko szczotkujesz włosy — zakpił, oznajmiając swoją obecność. Morgana odwróciła się zszokowana.

— Co ty tutaj robisz? — zdziwiła się.

— Przyszedłem powiedzieć ci, że twojej służącej dziś nie będzie, jest chora. — Było to kompletnym kłamstwem, ale Artur potrzebował pretekstu, by zwolnić Gwen z pracy na cały dzień.

— Przecież wczoraj czuła się dobrze. Jakim sposobem mogła zachorować tak nagle.

Dlaczego Morgana musi być zawsze tak denerwująco spostrzegawcza?

— No cóż, myślę, że choroba rozprzestrzeniła się w dolnym mieście. Słyszałem, że kilku służących źle się czuje. Mój sługa również jest dość słaby i dałem mu resztę dnia wolną, by nikogo nie zaraził.

— Skąd wiesz, że jest chora? — spytała Morgana podejrzliwie.

— Edward mi powiedział, że widział ją dziś rano — skłamał gładko. Wyglądało, że to wytłumaczenie zadowoliło dziewczynę, bo tylko machnęła ręką, kończąc temat. — Do zobaczenia później — powiedział jeszcze, zanim podążył do domu Gwen.

o o o o o o o o o o

Ginewra biegła właśnie do pałacu bardzo spóźniona, ale wiedziała, że Morgana nie będzie miała jej za złe — była bardzo miłą i łaskawą panią; bardziej przyjaciółką niż zwierzchniczką. Wchodząc na trakt zamkowy, zaskoczona ujrzała idącego nim Artura.

— Panie? — zapytała, kiedy podszedł do niej.

— Nie idziesz dzisiaj do pracy, Ginewro — zakomunikował.

— Ale ja muszę, Morgana...

— Morgana myśli, że jesteś chora i leżysz w łóżku, w domu. Zabieram cię stąd, Gwen. — Naprawdę uwierzyła, że śni. Artur Pendragon, Książę Camelotu zadał sobie trud zwolnienia jej z pracy, by spędzić z nią czas? — Dobrze się czujesz? — zaniepokoił się, zauważając jej odległe spojrzenie.

— Tak... ja... Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

— Ponieważ chciałem spędzić ten dzień z tobą — oznajmił z uśmiechem. — Jedziemy nad rzekę na piknik. — Dziewczyna nadal wyglądała na całkowicie oszołomioną, a jego słowa sprawiły, że oniemiała. Artur wziął jej milczenie za odmowę i zrzedła mu nieco mina. — Nie chcesz? — spytał z widocznym rozczarowaniem w głosie. Gwen potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie! Oczywiście, że chcę, po prostu... nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłbyś to dla mnie. — Artur uśmiechnął się i pogładził ją po policzku. Nie odpowiedział, ale ona nie potrzebowała słów, by zrozumieć.

— Więc, jesteś gotowa?

o o o o o o o o o o o

Szybko zajechali nad rzekę, gdzie Artur rozłożył koc dla siebie i Gwen, by mogli usiąść. Dziewczyna nie mówiła zbyt wiele podczas drogi, co tłumaczył zdenerwowaniem lub szokiem, albo oboma naraz. Miała rację, że była wstrząśnięta — w końcu książę rzadko robił coś miłego dla służby. Jedynym sługą, dla którego kiedykolwiek był miły czy wychodził z siebie, żeby sprawić mu przyjemność lub chronić, był... Merlin. Naprawdę myślał, że będzie mógł zapomnieć o swoim przyjacielu. Może to poczucie winy sprawiało, iż jego umysł wciąż wspominał dawnego służącego? W końcu _nie zawsze _dobrze go traktował. Na przykład, gdy wylał na niego wodę albo jak miał sentyment do Sophii i przez niego Merlin był cały dzień zakuty w dyby. Nawet wtedy, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, zachował się jak totalna świnia, popisując przed swoimi kompanami.

Miał nadzieję, że będąc z Gwen, jego myśli o Merlinie znikną. Ale tak oczywiście nie było, bo dlaczego dumałby o swoim dawnym służącym, przebywając z tak piękną dziewczyną jak Gwen? To nie miało sensu. Jednak z drugiej strony, czy miało sens traktowanie swojego sługi jak najlepszego przyjaciela, co przecież robił. Może to fakt, iż nigdy nie powiedział Merlinowi, ile dla niego znaczy, trzymał jego myśli przy chłopaku. Merlin zawsze będzie sądził, że książę go nienawidzi, a wcale tak nie było.

Naprawdę chciał móc uwolnić swój umysł ze wszystkich tych rozważań — przytłaczały go niczym olbrzymi ciężar i to było straszne uczucie. Za każdym razem, gdy sądził, że już się pogodził z odejściem swojego przyjaciela, zdarzało się coś, co znów mu go przypominało... i wracał do punktu wyjścia.

Spojrzał na Gwen i poczuł się szalenie winny, że rozmyślał o Merlinie, podczas gdy miał spędzać czas z nią. Pochylił się do niej i złożył na jej wargach czuły pocałunek. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy go przerwał, a oczy zalśniły jej szczęściem.

— Wyglądasz na taką uradowaną — zauważył. Przytaknęła głową.

— Będąc z tobą, jestem szczęśliwa, Arturze.

Uśmiechnął się na te słowa. On także był szczęśliwy, gdy z nią przebywał. Chciał wierzyć, że w pełni ją uszczęśliwia, ale potem przypomniał sobie bardzo istotny problem — Lancelot.

— Naprawdę jesteś ze mną szczęśliwa, Gwen? — zapytał, gryząc jabłko. Popatrzyła na niego zmieszana.

— Oczywiście, Arturze. Dlaczego w to wątpisz?

— Lancelot.

Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. To imię przyniosło tak wiele problemów i trudności. Wbiło na stałe klin między nich i to bolesny. Wątpił czy kiedykolwiek zapomni o bólu, który czuł, gdy uratował Gwen i dowiedział się, że była zakochana w Lancelocie. W tamtym momencie był pewny, że ją stracił.

Ale ona to wszystko wiedziała. I nie miała pojęcia, co sama czuje. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że kocha obu mężczyzn, jeśli jednak miałaby przyjrzeć się faktom bliżej, to przyznałaby, że jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała ją z dala od Lancelota była jego nieobecność. W głębi serca wiedziała, iż Lancelot jest dla niej odpowiedniejszym mężczyzną — Artur był następcą tronu Camelot i wątpiła czy w pełni mógł kochać kobietę taką miłością, jaką ona chciała być obdarzana. Miłością, jaką — była przeświadczona — Lancelot mógłby jej dać.

Tęskniła za nim. Tęskniła za nim szalenie, każdego dnia, i czuła się teraz winna przez to co wynikło w rozmowie. Dlaczego Lancelot nie mógł po prostu zostać i być z nią szczęśliwy. Być może nie kochał jej tak bardzo jak myślała. Być może fakt, że siedziała teraz z Arturem, a nie z nim, dawał jej do zrozumienia, co zdecydował los — nie było jej dane być z Lancelotem.

— Jego tutaj nie ma — stwierdziła, próbując ukryć targające nią emocje. Artur westchnął i potrząsnął głową.

— Może nie tutaj — powiedział, odnosząc się do otoczenia, po czym przyłożył dłoń do jej piersi — ale tutaj jest na pewno.

Nie mogła się z tym spierać. Mimo że nigdy nie będą razem, Lancelot będzie miał stałe i szczególne miejsce w jej sercu, które nikt inny nie mógł wypełnić. Nawet książę, o czym dobrze wiedział, tak jak ona.

— Arturze... — próbowała wyjaśnić.

— Rozumiem — szepnął.

— Ale to nie może się zdarzyć.

— A my możemy? — zapytał, poruszając inny problem, który ich separował. Wzruszyła ramionami i uroniła jedną łzę.

— Dlaczego to musi być takie trudne?

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. — Ginewro, to normalne nie zapomnieć swojej pierwszej miłości... ale musisz zrozumieć.

— Rozumiem, Arturze.

Spuścił wzrok. Nie wiedział, jak to zrobić, jak się przed kimś otworzyć. Ani przed Gwen, ani ojcem, nawet Morganą. Tylko przed... Nie! Nie chciał podążać tym tokiem myśli!

— Gwen, to jest trudne dla nas obojga, ale muszę wiedzieć, co czujesz. Byłoby całkowicie nie w porządku wobec nas, jeśli robiłbym sobie nadzieję w beznadziejnej sprawie — wyjaśnił.

Dziewczyna milczała kilka chwil, zanim odpowiedziała:

— To nigdy nie było beznadziejną sprawą, Arturze. I nigdy nie będzie. — Ton jej głosu był całkowicie szczery i Książę uwierzył, że to, co mówiła jest prawdą. Ujął jej dłoń i ucałował lekko. Musiała zrozumieć, że Lancelot już jej nie kocha, a jeśli kochał ją tak bardzo, to dlaczego nie wszedł między nią a Artura. Dlaczego pomyślał, że darzy Księcia większym uczuciem niż jego? Wszystkie te myśli zeszły w głąb jej umysłu, kiedy młody Pendragon znów ją pocałował, tym razem bardziej namiętnie.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

Gdy przybyli z powrotem do miasta, Artur pomógł Gwen zsiąść z konia. Resztę drogi do jej domu pokonali pieszo, w ciszy. Ten wyjazd był dużo bardziej emocjonalny niż któregolwiek z nich się spodziewało.

— Świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłam — przerwała milczenie Gwen, kiedy dotarli do celu. — Dziękuję.

— Nie, to ja dziękuję tobie, Ginewro. Nie masz pojęcia, ile rzeczy jest teraz dla mnie jasne. Cudownie spędziłem z tobą czas. — Spuściła głowę i zarumieniła się. — Pocałowałbym cię, ale...

Zaśmiała się.

— Taak... to wyglądałoby nieco szokująco dla sąsiadów. — Znów się roześmiała, ale skrycie ubolewała, że nie może, jak inne kobiety, pocałować publicznie mężczyzny, którego kocha. Młodzieniec wydawał się wyczuć jej smutek, ponieważ powiedział:

— Nie martw się, Gwen, pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieni. Obiecuję. A do tego czasu... Do zobaczenia.

— Do zobaczenia — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Tak bardzo chciała pocałować Artura, pokazać wszystkim, że ona kocha jego, a on ją. Słońce chyliło się już nad miastem i w jego promieniach książę wyglądał tak pięknie — jego twarz opływało oszałamiające, różowe światło. Walczyła z nieodpartą chęcią pocałowania go i żeby jej nie ulec otworzyła drzwi i szybko weszła do domu, pozostawiając Artura na zewnątrz.

* * *

><p><span>Rozdział 12: Niespodzianka dla Morgany<span>

Następnego poranka Artur obudził się będąc w siódmym niebie. Rzadko doznawał takiego uczucia i uwielbiał je!

Kiedy Edward wszedł do jego komnaty, ujrzał księcia drugi dzień z rzędu ubranego, co niebywale go zaskoczyło. Podał mu jego śniadanie i przyglądał się, jak spożywa je w milczeniu. Bez wątpienia coś zaprzątało mu głowę.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Artur znów podążył do komnaty Morgany, ale tym razem zastał ją już w sukni i pogrążoną w lekturze w fotelu. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego, gdy podszedł do niej i zamknął z uśmiechem książkę.  
>— Przyszedłeś mi powiedzieć, że Gwen dziś nie może przyjść? — zapytała, głosem wręcz ociekającym sarkazmem. — To wielkie szczęście dla niej, iż powróciła do zdrowia tak szybko... przecież... wczoraj była tak bardzo chora, że nie była nawet w stanie pójść do pracy.<br>Artur nigdy nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, kiedy Morgana używała tonu "_szykujesz coś i wiem co, ale wydobędę to od ciebie, używając sarkazmu i będę się przyglądać, jak wijesz się zakłopotany"._  
>— Istotnie, to wielkie szczęście — powiedział, nieprzygotowany na udzielanie wyjaśnień. Morgana uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem, odpuszczając mu.<br>— Więc to towarzyska wizyta?  
>— Nie, ja tylko... Jest tutaj Gwen? — zapytał, czym zaskoczył ją nieco.<br>— Nie ma jej, robi pranie z innymi służącymi.

Książę skinął głową.  
>— Dobrze... ponieważ chciałem z tobą porozmawiać — oznajmił nerwowo. — Mogę usiąść?<br>Morgana przytaknęła, wskazując, by usiadł na łóżku i dołączyła do niego na materacu, krzyżując nogi. Nigdy nie siadała po turecku, jeżeli nie była sama lub z Arturem — wiedziała, że nie musi przed swoim własnym bratem grać skromnej księżniczki.  
>— Więc, co się z tobą dzieje? Wczoraj byłeś taki wesoły, a teraz spójrz na siebie.<br>— Ależ skąd, nadal jestem radosny... no, może nie do końca. Jestem po prostu bardzo zdenerwowany.  
>— Dlaczego? — Jej głos był teraz pełen autentycznego zainteresowania.<br>— To trudne do wyjaśnienia.  
>— Nigdzie się nie śpieszę, Arturze, masz tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz — zapewniła go.<br>— Ja... Widzisz, Morgano, ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, wiesz, że nie jestem dobry w mówieniu o tych sprawach. To znaczy, o moich uczuciach.  
>— W porządku. — Objęła go pocieszająco ramieniem, dopingując do powiedzenia tego, co podejrzewała od jakiegoś czasu.<br>— Ja... myślę, że jestem zakochany.

Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo.  
>— Wiem — powiedziała łagodnie. Artur spojrzał na nią, zbity z tropu.<br>— Ty... wiesz?  
>— Tak, oczywiście, że wiem.<br>— Cóż... to mną wstrząsnęło, delikatnie mówiąc. Robiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by to utrzymać w sekrecie.

Morgana roześmiała się.

— Arturze, proszę cię. Każdy, kto spędził z wami więcej niż dziesięć minut, mógł zobaczyć, co do siebie czujecie. Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem.  
>— Ja... dziękuję.<br>— W porządku. Miłość to dziwna rzecz. Bóg mi świadkiem, widziałam, jak cię zmieniła. Byłeś takim aroganckim palantem, zanim... _wiesz kto_ nie pojawił się w twoim życiu. — Postukała się w nos, nie wyjawiając imienia w razie podsłuchu.  
>— Naprawdę? — zapytał<br>— Tak. Właściwie, to ulżyło mi, iż w końcu wyznałeś całą prawdę. Myślałam, że rozedrze cię to na pół.  
>— I byłem tego bliski — przyznał. — Czasami nie wiedziałem, co robię i gdzie idę. Kiedy jesteśmy osobno, czuję się taki samotny.<p>

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się współczująco.  
>— Wiem, musi ci być ciężko. Szczególnie, że... teraz jesteście tak daleko od siebie. Wiem, że to musi być dla ciebie trudne. Ale jestem pewna, że ostatecznie wyjdzie ci to na dobre.<br>— Um... no wiesz, w rzeczywistości to nie jesteśmy aż tak oddaleni od siebie, Morgano — zaśmiał się. — Ona jest przecież na dole.  
>Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi w zmieszaniu i usiadła prosto.<br>— Ona... Co? — zapytała, z kompletnym mętlikiem w głowie.  
>— Gwen. Jest właśnie na dole, całkiem blisko.<br>Morgana poczuła się jakby dostała obuchem w głowę. Artur mówił o Gwen? Był w niej zakochany? Kiedy to się stało? Nigdy nie widziała ich razem. Była przekonana, że Ginewra czuje coś do tego mężczyzny, który przybył do Camelotu jakiś czas temu... Jakże mu tam było... Lancelot!  
>— Ja... um... jesteś pewien? — wykrztusiła. Artur roześmiał się.<br>— Oczywiście, że jestem pewny! Wiem, co czuję, Morgano.  
>— Ale myślałam, że... — powstrzymała się, zanim wkroczyła prosto na niebezpieczne terytorium. Wiedziała, jak przygnębiała Artura każda wzmianka o Merlinie. Dobry Boże, nie miała pojęcia, że mówił o Gwen i nadal nie mogła otrząsnąć się z szoku.<br>— Co myślałaś? Morgano, dobrze się czujesz?  
>— Tak, dobrze... Jesteś zakochany w... Gwen.<br>— Tak — potwierdził.  
>— Och, mój Boże! — westchnęła.<br>— Nie martw się, wszystko w porządku, dlaczego tak panikujesz?  
>— Nie wiem... Nie martwię się — powiedziała.<br>— Chcę ją poprosić o rękę.

Dziewczyna zerwała się z łóżka wstrząśnięta.  
>— Co? — krzyknęła. Artur wyglądał na całkowicie zaskoczonego jej reakcją.<br>— Sądzisz, że to zły pomysł? — zapytał.  
>— Tak! Sądzę, że to zły pomysł, Arturze! Od kiedy wy dwoje... no wiesz.<br>— Szczerze mówiąc, to nawet nie wiem. Po prostu, tak jakoś się... stało.  
>— Arturze, to jest wybitnie zły pomysł. Chcesz ożenić się z kobietą, którą nawet nie wiesz, dlaczego kochasz? — Nie miała na myśli nic z tego, co powiedziała. Nie chciała, żeby Artur ożenił się z Gwen, ponieważ wiedziała, że to byłby największy błąd jego życia. Wiedziała, że kochał Merlina. Dlaczego to robił? Tylko dlatego, że chłopaka tutaj nie było, nie oznaczało, że miał go zapomnieć i poślubić kogoś innego.<br>— Wiem, że to brzmi głupio, ale zaufaj mi. Nie mogę wyjaśnić, co czuję, ale wiem, że to mnie uszczęśliwia. Jestem szczęśliwy, kiedy jestem z nią. Ona... nie wiem... prowokuje mnie, wiesz? Ale w dobry sposób. Podoba mi się, że jest... ona jest jak...

— ...jak Merlin — Morgana skończyła za niego, w końcu uświadamiając sobie powody sympatii Artura. Gwen była najbardziej podobną osobą do Merlina, jaką Artur znał i to właśnie go do niej ciągnęło. Ginewra była uparta i miała silny charakter — jak Merlin. Broniła tego, w co wierzyła i była jedną z najdzielniejszych ludzi, jakich znała — dokładnie jak Merlin. Ale najistotniejszą rzeczą było to, że wiedziała, jak kochać i opiekować się ludźmi w bezinteresowny sposób — jak Merlin. Teraz rozumiała dlaczego Artur chciał być z Gwen. Ale ona nie była Merlinem. Nikt nie był taki jak Merlin. Artur był zakochany w nim, a nie w jego w kopii. Musiała przekonać go o tym za wszelką cenę. Wiedziała, że będzie tego żałował do końca swoich dni, gdy kiedyś ponownie zobaczy Merlina. — Wiem, że to trudne dla ciebie, ale mogłaby ci pomóc rozmowa o tym.  
>— Nie wiem, co masz na myśli. Merlin był moim służącym i tak... nie zaprzeczę, że przez ten czas, który go znałem, rozwinąłem do niego pewne uczucie sympatii... Przypuszczam, że był moim jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Jedynym, który nie korzystał z mojej pozycji i nie próbował czerpać z tego zysków. Po prostu traktował mnie, jak... mnie. — Spojrzał szybko na nią, zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedział więcej niż chciał. Przysiągł sobie, że nigdy nie przyzna, iż Merlin był jego przyjacielem.<br>Morgana wydawała się wyczuć to i podeszła, by ponownie usiąść koło niego.  
>— To nic złego tęsknić za przyjacielem. — <em>Albo kimś, w kim jesteś zakochany<em>, pomyślała. — Przypuszczam, że tak bardzo za nim tęsknisz, że starasz się zapełnić przestrzeń żoną, która ci go przypomina. Myślę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Możesz tego żałować.  
>— Nie masz pojęcia, czego mogę żałować czy pragnąć — zripostował Książę, na powrót zamykając się w sobie. Nie chciał, by ta rozmowa zeszła na jego byłego sługę, ale teraz było już za późno.<br>— Proszę, przemyśl to jeszcze — niemal błagała. — Jeśli kogoś poślubisz, nie będziesz mógł tego cofnąć.  
>— Daj spokój, Morgano, wiem to! — Przewrócił oczami.<br>— Arturze... jesteś pewien, że ona jest osobą, z którą chcesz spędzić resztę swego życia? Znasz ją tak krótko.  
>— Jestem pewny. — W jego głosie była prawdziwa szczerość, co zaskoczyło oboje i zmartwiło dziewczynę. Dlaczego Artur tak łatwo zapomniał o Merlinie? Była przekonana, że go kochał — to było oczywiste. Więc dlaczego rzucił go ot tak?<br>Jakże mało wiedziała.  
>— Arturze, to nie tylko kwestia krótkiego czasu. Jest tyle spraw, które musisz przemyśleć — próbowała przemówić mu do rozsądku.<br>— Na przykład, jakie? — zapytał.  
>— Twój ojciec.<p>

Parsknął śmiechem.  
>— Do diabła z moim ojcem!<br>— Wiesz, że on może cię powstrzymać od poślubienia Gwen. Jest Królem, a twoje małżeństwo musi być przez niego pobłogosławione. — Wyglądało, że się z nią zgadza, ponieważ wydał krótkie westchnienie akceptacji.  
>— W takim razie nakłonię go do zmiany zdania.<p>

Dziewczyna roześmiała się na te słowa.  
>— Spotkałeś się ostatnio z ojcem? Czy kiedykolwiek osiągnąłeś coś, rozmawiając z nim? Nawet mnie nie słuchał, gdy chciałam uratować Gwen z rąk porywaczy. Co sprawia, że myślisz, iż mógłbyś go namówić do zgody na wasz ślub?<br>— Morgano... Nie wiem — westchnął, kiedy doszła do niego oczywistość sytuacji. — Wszystko co wiem, to to, że chcę być z nią. Naprawdę chcę.  
>To nie zabrzmiało już tak przekonująco. Książę miękł albo coś w tym stylu, miała nadzieję. Pochyliła się i uściskała go serdecznie, szepcząc do ucha:<br>— Zrobisz co zechcesz, nie powstrzymam cię przed niczym — cofnęła się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy — ale proszę cię, błagam, przemyśl to. Nie rób niczego pochopnie.  
>Artur spuścił wzrok, nie chcąc ulec jej prośbie ani wymagającemu wzrokowi. Nie chciał myśleć i długo udawało mu się tego unikać. Myślenie zawsze sprowadzało go do jednego...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Rozdział 13: Niespodziewany powrót<span>

Morgana była w błędzie — całkowicie się myliła. Artur wiedział, że chciała dobrze, ale, cholera, zachowywała się, jakby była jego matką. Znał Ginewrę wystarczająco długo, by zdać sobie sprawę, że był w niej zakochany. Przecież poznał ją... kilka miesięcy temu. Czy to zbyt krótko, żeby się w kimś zakochać? A może Morgana miała w tym jakiś cel. Być może potrzebował więcej czasu, by to przemyśleć? Wiedział, że jego uczucia do Gwen są prawdziwe, lecz zastanawiał się, czy ona odwzajemnia je z taką samą mocą. Martwił się o oświadczyny, a konkretnie o jej reakcję. W sumie mógłby się wstrzymać — poczekać i porządnie pomyśleć. Może był zbyt lekkomyślny i powinien najpierw porozmawiać z ojcem, uzyskując jego błogosławieństwo, zanim pójdzie do ukochanej.

o o o o o o o o o o o

Ponieważ Morgana pojechała z Utherem odwiedzić grób swojego ojca, Ginewra miała wolny dzień. Dziewczyna żywiła nadzieję, że ich wyprawa uda się lepiej niż ta ostatnia, kiedy to oboje niemal stracili życie. Gwen tak rzadko nie pracowała, że nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić. Pomyślała o innym wolnym dniu, który zorganizował Artur, by go z nią spędzić i uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie. Ale w następnej chwili uzmysłowiła sobie, że od tamtej pory się nie widzieli. Zrobiła coś złego? Powiedziała coś niewłaściwego?

Zepchnęła te myśli w głąb umysłu, mówiąc sobie, iż jedynym powodem było to, że jest zbyt zajęty — w końcu był następcą tronu i miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż odwiedzanie służącej. Ale jeśli tak się sprawy miały, to czy kochał ją naprawdę? Bardzo za nim tęskniła i teraz, gdy miała wolny dzień, bez niego będzie czuła się samotniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Wyrzucając z głowy myśli o Arturze, zdecydowała się zejść do dolnego miasta i przynieść trochę wody, mając jednak odrobinę nadziei, że może książę będzie poza zamkiem i wpadną na siebie. Owinęła szczupłe ramiona fioletowym szalem i wyszła z domu, biorąc ciężkie wiadro. Bogu dzięki, że studnia nie była daleko, bo ceber pełen wody był dużym obciążeniem dla jej drobnego ciała. Taszczyła naczynie z powrotem, rozlewając zawartość po drodze, ale na szczęście miała już dom w zasięgu wzroku.

Nie spotkała Artura — nie żeby się tego spodziewała. Czuła się taka zdezorientowana. Tamtego dnia nad rzeką, wyglądał na niebywale zaangażowanego i chętnego, a teraz było tak, jakby ją kompletnie ignorował. Wiedziała, że jej uczucia do księcia są całkowicie irracjonalne, ale nic nie mogła na nie poradzić. Sposób, w jaki się czasem do niej uśmiechał czy po prostu fakt, iż był dla niej taki miły, chociaż była tylko służącą, sprawiał, że czuła się rzeczywiście coś warta. Kochała go — oczywiście, że tak. Jednak zastanawiała się, czy odwzajemniał jej miłość. Miał tak wiele obowiązków, tyle zmartwień, które wiązały się z jego tytułem. Rozumiała, że nie było to dla niego łatwe.

Nie chciała już więcej o nim rozmyślać. Było jasne, że nie był tak zainteresowany jak ona. Istniała większa szansa, iż Merlin powróci do Camelot i powie, że ją kocha niż zrobi to Artur. Roześmiała się na tę myśl, kontynuując drogę powrotną. Gdy przekładała wiadro do drugiej ręki, szal zsunął się z jej ramion i odfrunął, poderwany lekkim podmuchem.

— Kurcze, no — jęknęła podirytowana. Odwróciła się, gotowa pobiec za materiałem, ale zrezygnowała, widząc, że ktoś już go podnosi. Zaczęła iść bez pośpiechu w stronę tej osoby — jej szal był już bezpieczny — ale gdy podeszła bliżej, westchnęła i upuściła ceber, nie zauważając, że przez to moczy cały dół sukienki. Człowiek przed nią uśmiechał się serdecznie uśmiechem, który uwielbiała i dobrze znała. Oczy jej się zaszkliły i łzy spłynęły po oszołomionej twarzy, gdy wlepiała wzrok w stojącego przed nią mężczyznę. Bała się. Bała się, że to tylko omamy. O Boże, To na pewno nie może być sen. Wyglądał tak realnie — jego ciemne włosy z kosmykiem opadającym na twarz i uśmiech były takie rzeczywiste. Zbyt prawdziwy, by był snem. Westchnęła, oddychając po raz pierwszy od momentu, w którym go zobaczyła. Otworzyła usta, ośmielając się wypowiedzieć jego imię: — Lancelot — szepnęła, nie mając nawet pewności, czy ją usłyszał, lecz potrzebowała tego dla siebie. Dźwięk jego imienia brzmiał tak pięknie, ponieważ on był tutaj i czekał aż ona coś powie lub zrobi. Ale ledwie mogła myśleć, nie mówiąc o jakimkolwiek ruchu. Dopiero, gdy Lancelot zbliżył się do niej, podając szal, podniosła drżącą rękę, by go odebrać. Dotknęła przy tym lekko szorstkiej skóry na jego dłoni i sapnęła z wrażenia. _To rzeczywiście prawda_, pomyślała. _Wrócił. Wrócił do mnie. _Jak tylko te słowa do niej dotarły, rozłożyła ramiona i krzycząc, rzuciła się prosto w jego objęcia, nie troszcząc o to, że ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć. Zignorowała Lancelota śmiejącego się z tego nagłego entuzjazmu i przycisnęła wargi do jego ust. Łzy znów potoczyły się po jej twarzy, gdy poczuła, jak silne ramiona unoszą ją nad ziemię i mężczyzna obraca nią, nie przerywając pocałunku.

Ginewra przeniosła dzbanek parującej herbaty do stołu, przy którym siedział Lancelot i przycupnęła na ławie naprzeciw niego. Niewiele mówili, odkąd zobaczyła go na placu. Była zbyt ogłuszona, miała zbyt wiele pytań. Chciała się dowiedzieć, dlaczego wyjechał, nie mówiąc jej, gdzie się udaje. Mimo że tęskniła za nim bardziej niż mogła przyznać, była na niego zła. Przynajmniej chciała być, ale gdy tylko spostrzegła, jak patrzy na nią w _ten_ sposób — jakby była dla niego najważniejszą na świecie — wiedziała, że nie może się gniewać.

Otoczyła palcami filiżankę i upiła łyk. Rozmowa z Lancelotem była trudniejsza niż to sobie wyobrażała. Szczególnie z powodu... Artura i wszystkiego, co się z nim wiązało. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna powiedzieć Lancelotowi o księciu. Lecz przecież już o nim wiedział, prawda? Tak powiedział Merlin. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, jakie żywi uczucia do młodego Pendragona. Ilekroć pomyślała o powrocie Lancelota czy spojrzała ponownie na jego twarz, wszystkie uczucia do drugiego mężczyzny znikały. Ale co by powiedział Artur, gdyby dowiedział się, że Lancelot wrócił? Gwen musiała przerwać ciszę. Zadała jedyne pytanie, które przychodziło jej do głowy.

— Gdzie byłeś cały ten czas?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

— Nigdzie specjalnie. Kilka nocy oddalałem się od Camelot, ale... — urwał nagle.

— Tak? — ponagliła go.

— Nie mogłem wytrzymać rozłąki — przyznał. — Przepraszam.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Dlaczego przepraszasz? Nie musisz.

— Obiecałem, że nie będę się wtrącał między ciebie i Artura. Wiem, że się kochacie — zwiesił nisko głowę, zawstydzony. — I teraz obawiam się, że wszystko zepsułem.

Ginewra wyciągnęła rękę i ujęła jego dłoń.

— Lancelocie, nic nie zepsułeś. Ja... — wahała się czy skłamać, czy nie — Artur i ja... byliśmy zakochani. Przynajmniej myślę, że był we mnie zakochany. A ja... przypuszczam, że to trudne go nie lubić, ja... — czuła się winna, przyznając się przed nim do swoich uczuć względem księcia, ale Lancelot nie wyglądał na speszonego.

— W porządku. Rozumiem — powiedział. — To nic nienormalnego dzielić serce między dwóch mężczyzn. To wcale nie czyni z ciebie złego człowieka.

Spojrzała na niego oczami pełnymi łez.

— Naprawdę? — zapytała, wzruszona bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

— Oczywiście — przytaknął. — Myślisz, że jesteś jedyną, która była zakochana w dwóch osobach naraz?

— Ja... nie wiem... chciałabym tylko, by tak się nie stało... — Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. — Kocham cię, Lancelocie — wyznała, biorąc głęboki wdech, wstrząśnięta szybkością, z jaką zdecydowała się wypowiedzieć te słowa i zarazem ulgą, którą jej dały. — Myślę, że nie jestem zakochana w Arturze w ten sam sposób, co w tobie. Ty... jesteś specjalny. To z twojego powodu wstawałam każdego ranka i zaczynałam dzień z nadzieją, że powrócisz.

Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok przy tych słowach.

— Tak mi przykro — westchnął. Uwierzyła mu.

— Nie musisz Lancelocie. To już przeszłość i tak powinno zostać. Wróciłeś. Choć nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś! — Uśmiechnęła się. — W moim domu, pijąc ze mną herbatę! — Roześmiał się i ucałował łagodnie jej dłoń, jak w dniu, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Ogarnęła ją fala wspomnień. Była taka szczęśliwa. — Dlaczego wróciłeś? — zapytała w końcu.

— By być z tobą. Powiedziałem ci, że nie mogłem wytrzymać z dala od ciebie.

Ucieszyła się, słysząc to.

— Ty... nie odejdziesz znów, prawda? — zapytała ze ściśniętym łzami gardłem. Potrząsnął głową.

— Już nigdy więcej cię nie opuszczę, chyba że mnie poprosisz.

— Nie ma najmniejszej szansy — zaśmiała się. — Masz się gdzie zatrzymać? — zapytała, zdając sobie sprawę, że jej nie powiedział.

— Wynajmę pokój w gospodzie, póki nie znajdę czegoś innego. Mam nadzieję odwiedzić Merlina, może będzie mógł mi pomóc. — Spojrzał na nagle zasmuconą Gwen. — Co się stało?

— Merlin... już go tutaj nie ma.

— Nie ma? A gdzie jest?

— Na początku tego tygodnia wrócił do swojej rodzinnej wioski — wyjaśniła.

— Dlaczego? Przecież tak dobrze mu się tutaj żyło. Czemu miałby wyjechać? — Nie miało to dla niego żadnego sensu. Gwen wzruszyła ramionami.

— Myślę, że z powodu choroby matki, ale nie jestem pewna, o co tak naprawdę chodziło. Artur nie chce o nim mówić. Powinieneś zobaczyć jego twarz, gdy ktoś wspomina imię Merlina.

— Wściekły? — zapytał.

— Nie, bardziej... nie wiem. Przypuszczam, że smutny, winny, pełen żalu, coś w tym stylu. On... odwiedził mnie parę dni wcześniej, to znaczy Artur. Przyszedł i zaczął rozmowę, a kiedy wspomniał o Merlinie, zamilkł. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę, to było niebywale osobliwe. Był taki zadowolony, powiedział "Merlin zawsze mawiał..." i wtedy po prostu zamilkł. Nadal pamiętam wyraz jego twarzy. Wyglądał na takiego przygnębionego.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak, nie wiem, co o tym sądzić. To znaczy, zawsze wiedziałam, iż Merlin był bliższy Arturowi niż pozwalała się temu przyznać jego duma, ale nie sądziłam, że będzie za nim tęsknił _tak_ bardzo. Tak... jakby umarł i teraz Artur był w żałobie. Nikt nie wspomina przy nim jego imienia. To jest niczym niebezpieczna strefa. Po prostu zaciął się.

— Rzeczywiście dziwne — zgodził się Lancelot. — Martwisz się o niego — zauważył. Gwen skrzywiła się nieco.

— Nie tylko ja — sprostowała. To nie było kompletne kłamstwo. — Nikt nie wie, jak zachowa się w następnej chwili. Wyrzucił trzech służących tylko w ciągu tego tygodnia. — Te słowa zaskoczyły mężczyznę jeszcze bardziej, ale Ginewra to zlekceważyła. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że sprawy przybiorą dla niego lepszy obrót. Nadal darzę go szczególną troską. Cokolwiek się działo czy zdarzy między nami on zawsze będzie w moim sercu. Nie chcę go widzieć przygnębionego.

— Ja również — zgodził się Lancelot. — Z tego, co pamiętam, dobry z niego człowiek. I przewiduję, że dobry przyjaciel. Chciałbym go lepiej poznać.

— Zrób to — powiedziała — tylko uważaj i nie wspominaj imienia Merlina.

— Nie będę — uśmiechnął się do niej i ponownie ucałował dłoń. Boże, jakże ona tęskniła za nim i tą jego szarmancką stroną. Sprawiał, że czuła się taka wyjątkowa. Wpatrywała się w niego, nie mogąc oderwać oczu, po prostu wchłaniała widok mężczyzny siedzącego przed nią. Będzie musiała przywyknąć do niego w swoim domu, ale to nie było coś, na co miałaby narzekać. — Powinienem iść — oznajmił Lancelot, wstając niechętnie.

— Nie idź jeszcze, proszę — błagała, rozbawiając go tym.

— Będę w pobliżu — poinformował ją.

— Dlaczego... dlaczego po prostu nie zostaniesz tutaj? — zapytała nerwowo.

— Myślę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Ludzie mogą gadać.

— Nie dbam o to — oznajmiła bez fałszywej skromności. Czekała na niego tak długo, że nie zamierzała pozwolić mu teraz wyjść.

— Gwen, w porządku. Zobaczymy się jutro i zabiorę cię gdzieś, dobrze? Będziesz miała czego niecierpliwie wyczekiwać — uśmiechnął się do niej słodko, gdy niechętnie wzruszyła ramionami, zgadzając się. Zaśmiał się i uniósł jej brodę w górę.

Zamarła w oczekiwaniu na pocałunek, ale gdy nadszedł — och, Boże — był o wiele lepszy niż się spodziewała. Ostatnim razem, gdy ją pocałował, była pewna, że widzi go po raz ostatni. Odszedł od niej. Ale ten pocałunek był po prostu zbyt doskonały, by być iluzją. Westchnęła, gdy całował i ponownie, gdy oderwał się od jej ust; oczy miała nadal zamknięte zdumiona intensywnością doznań. Kiedy spojrzała na niego, była prawie zaskoczona sposobem, w jaki na nią patrzył. Był to wzrok, jakim Artur nigdy jej nie obdarzył. Zrozumiała, że to właśnie Lancelot jest jej bratnią duszą.

— Dobrej nocy, Ginewro — pożegnał się i zniknął za drzwiami.

* * *

><p><span>Rozdział 14: Strapienie Artura<span>

— Nie, ta też mi nie odpowiada — powiedział Artur, stojąc przed lustrem. Edward, coraz bardziej rozdrażniony, odebrał od niego kolejną kurtkę — już piątą z rzędu, którą książę dziś przymierzał. — Podasz mi jeszcze raz tę granatową? — zapytał młody Pendragon i chłopak niechętnie położył wskazaną garderobę na szerokich ramionach swego pana. Artur obrócił się raz, potem drugi, zanim potrząsnął głową i ją zdjął. — Za ciemna — oznajmił, odrzucając na bok.

— Mogę zapytać, co wprawiło cię dzisiaj w taki... zmienny nastrój, panie? — odezwał się służący, podnosząc odzienie.

— Och, nie masz pojęcia, Edwardzie. Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest być zakochanym! — westchnął Artur.

— Jestem pewien, że nie — zgodził się. — Kim jest ta szczęśliwa panna, milordzie?

— Mniejsza o to — odpowiedział szybko książę — muszę znaleźć coś, co będzie pasowało na popołudnie, kiedy się z nią spotkam.

Chłopak westchnął. Zapowiadał się długi poranek.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

— Lancelocie, mógłbyś, proszę, odsłonić mi już oczy? — roześmiała się Gwen. Mężczyzna, obiecując coś specjalnego, nie mówił po próżnicy i cały ranek przygotowywał dla niej niespodziankę. Zabrał dłonie i dziewczyna ujrzała swoją izbę rozświetloną pomarańczowym blaskiem bijącym od rozstawionych wszędzie świec, a na stole wśród płatków kwiatów dwa talerze z posiłkiem i bukiet.

Ginewra zachłysnęła się pięknym widokiem jej zwykłego, nudnego domu i odwróciła do ukochanego, by go ucałować. Uśmiechnął się i zaprosił szerokim gestem do stołu.

— Moja pani — powiedział _tym_ kochającym głosem. Zachichotała i usiadła. Uczucie było dużo lepsze niż wtedy, gdy jadła z Arturem. Z jakiegoś powodu nie czuła się z nim sobą, podczas gdy z Lancelotem zawsze mogła być po prostu Gwen. Wzięła głęboki wdech, gdy zapach świeżo przygotowanego śniadania, stojącego tuż przed nią, podrażnił jej zmysł węchu.

— Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, że potrafisz gotować — zauważyła, biorąc kęs do ust.

— Jestem pewien, że ty masz więcej ukrytych talentów, muszę je tylko odkryć — uśmiechnął się.

— Na twoim miejscu nie dałabym się nabrać, nie jestem aż tak utalentowana. Mogę ci powiedzieć co tylko chcesz o zbroi i umiem szyć, ale gotowanie wykracza daleko poza moje zdolności.

— Jetem pewien, że przemawia przez ciebie skromność.

Potrząsnęła głową.

— Naprawdę nie. W rzeczywistości jestem nudna. Będziesz żałował, że do mnie wróciłeś — zaśmiała się. — Jesteś pewien, że nie wolisz Morgany ode mnie? Zawsze możesz zmienić zdanie.

Lancelot roześmiał się i ucałował dłoń dziewczyny.

— Nigdy nie będę pragnął nikogo tak jak ciebie, moja kochana. — Gwen poczuła dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kiedy wypowiedział te czułe słowa. Nigdy żaden mężczyzna jej tak nie nazwał i poczuła się cudownie, słysząc to z ust Lancelota. — Co byś chciała dzisiaj robić?

Westchnęła zrezygnowana.

— Niestety muszę iść do pracy.

— Och, tak, oczywiście. — Jego rozczarowanie było widoczne, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. — Powinienem zacząć się rozglądać za pracą dla siebie. Nie przypuszczam, by Artur potrzebował kolejnego służącego — zażartował.

— Nie mów tak, Lancelocie. Nie zapominaj, że zanim opuściłeś Camelot, chciał cię pasować na rycerza. Może teraz da ci tytuł szlachecki?

— Nie sądzę. Uther nigdy by na to nie pozwolił — powiedział z powagą.

— Jestem pewna, że znajdziemy sposób, byś został rycerzem, Lancelocie. Wiem, jak bardzo tego pragniesz.

— To nie ma znaczenia i jest poza moim zasięgiem.

— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, ale nie mogę zbytnio naciskać na Artura.

— Książę nie jest osobą, na którą można wpłynąć.

— To prawda — przyznała — ale postaram się, obiecuję.

— Dziękuję, Gwen.

Uśmiechnęła się i znów bezmyślnie na niego zagapiła. Często jej się to zdarzało.

— Powinnam już iść — oznajmiła, przeklinając fakt, że zbliżał się czas pracy. Wstali jednocześnie.

— Może odprowadzę cię do pałacu? — zaproponował.

— Myślę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, Lancelocie. Artur mógłby cię zobaczyć. Sądzę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli najpierw się z nim spotkam i... wyjaśnię mu wszystko.

— Świetny pomysł — zgodził się mężczyzna, kiwając głową.

— Dziękuję ci za cudowne śniadanie. To był najmilszy czas, jaki kiedykolwiek spędziłam przy posiłku. Zazwyczaj jestem sama i jem w pośpiechu.

— Cóż, w takim razie, od dziś będzie tak każdego poranka. — Klasnął w dłonie, wywołując tym chichot Gwen.

— Dobrze... do zobaczenia później — pożegnała się.

— Do później — zgodził się, patrząc jak znika za dębowymi drzwiami.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

Artur, po tym jak w końcu zdecydował się, co na siebie założyć, podążył do komnat Morgany. Nareszcie zdobył się na odwagę, by się oświadczyć. Nie obchodziło go, co powie na to Morgana, Uther czy ktokolwiek. Podjął decyzję i nic, ani nikt, nie skłoni go do zmiany zdania. Przypuszczał, że Gwen będzie już w pałacu, chyba że była spóźniona. By być pewnym, że się nie miną, postanowił poczekać na nią u Morgany. Wszedł po schodach prowadzących do jej pokoi, ale kiedy miał już zapukać do drzwi, zobaczył, że są uchylone. Pociągnął za klamkę i usłyszał wewnątrz głosy Gwen i Morgany. Ciekawska strona Artura przekonała go, by poczekał na zewnątrz i podsłuchał, o czym to dziewczyny rozmawiają całymi godzinami.

— Więc, jak minął ci wolny dzień? — Morgana zapytała służki.

— Ach, no wiesz, dobrze.

— Coś ukrywasz, Ginewro — szlachcianka nie dała się zbyć. — Co robiłaś wczoraj?

Chociaż Artur nie mógł zobaczyć Gwen, był pewny, że jest zdenerwowana.

— Jeśli ci się zwierzę, obiecasz mi, że nikomu tego nie wyjawisz, a szczególnie Arturowi? Sama chcę mu powiedzieć. — Książę wytężył słuch, by usłyszeć, co to za sekret, o którym dziewczyna nie chce, by się dowiedział. — To dlatego, że nikt nie wie, że on wrócił.

Pierwszym odruchem Artura była myśl o Merlinie. Nic dziwnego, bo któż inny mógłby "wrócić"? Ale przecież nie ukrywałaby tego przed nim, prawda? I oczywiście chłopak nie poszedłby w pierwszej kolejności do Ginewry? Słuchał dalej, ciekawy, o kim mówiła.

— Kto wrócił, Gwen? — zapytała Morgana dziwnym tonem. — Czy to Merlin wrócił?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie! — Artur poczuł ostre ukłucie bólu przy tych słowach, ale kontynuował podsłuchiwanie. — To Lancelot — usłyszał jej szept. _Lancelot? Och, Nie!_

— Naprawdę? — zdziwiła się Morgana.

— Tak, wczoraj. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy go zobaczyłam.

— A niech mnie.

— Wiem — zapiszczała niczym podlotek Gwen.

— Zawsze miałaś na niego chętkę, prawda?

— Kocham go — wyznała otwarcie.

To było dla Artura jak cios tępym nożem. Co sobie myślał Lancelot, wracając ot tak do Camelot, jakby w ogóle nie porzucił Gwen? I co sobie myślała Ginewra, zdradzając go w ten sposób? Tak właśnie się poczuł — zdradzony.

Uświadomił sobie, że nie było niczego, co mógłby zrobić, aby odzyskać dziewczynę. Jej miłość do Lancelota zawsze była silniejsza niż uczucie do niego. Zmusił się, by to zaakceptować. Przygryzł wargę, chcąc powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. W całym swoim życiu nie płakał z powodu kobiety i nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać. Najgorsze było to, że nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby go pocieszyć. Nikogo, kogo by kochał z wzajemnością. Zgoda... miał Morganę, ale ona nie mogła go zrozumieć. Nigdy nie była zakochana, dlatego nie zrozumiałaby straty i bólu, jaki poczuł właśnie teraz. Chciał... potrzebował przyjaciela. Potrzebował Merlina. To doprowadziło go do łez — jednej łzy, ale jednak łzy.

Wyprostował się i cofnął, by opuścić swój posterunek. Rzucając po raz ostatni spojrzenie na drzwi, odszedł powoli, zostawiając zajęte rozmową dziewczęta.

— Cieszę się z twojego szczęścia, Gwen — rzekła Morgana, chwilę po tym jak młody Pendragon się oddalił. Żadna z nich nie wiedziała, że podsłuchiwał, zatem nie zdawały sobie sprawy ze skutków, jakie to wywołało. — Wiesz... ja też mam pewien sekret. Dotyczy on Artura.

Ginewra zadreptała w miejscu.

— Powiedz, powiedz! — zawołała, podekscytowana.

— Dobrze... Przyszedł do mnie wczoraj i oznajmił, że chce cię poprosić o rękę.

— Och, nie! — Gwen zakryła dłonią usta w udręce i odwróciła się. — To go zniszczy — szepnęła.

— Artur jest silniejszy niż przypuszczasz, da sobie radę — zapewniła ją Morgana. — Nie pamiętasz Sophii?

— Pamiętam, ale to, co innego... Ona była... dziwna.

Szlachcianka roześmiała się.

— To prawda, była. Ale miałam na myśli to, iż nie możesz czuć się winna tym, że wybrałaś osobę którą kochasz bardziej... Kiedy wróci Merlin, Artur także to sobie uświadomi.

Służka podniosła wzrok na Morganę.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zdziwiła się.

— Nie widzisz tego? — zapytała rozbawionym głosem. Gwen potrząsnęła głową. — Kochają się!

— Artur i Merlin?

— Nie zauważyłaś?

— Cóż...zawsze wiedziałam, że są sobie bliscy, ale... tak, chyba masz rację! — Roześmiała się. — To dlatego tak bardzo za nim tęskni.

— W rzeczy samej, Gwen. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego chciał ci się oświadczyć, skoro jest zakochany w Merlinie. Zresztą, powinien już tutaj być.

— Czy on kiedykolwiek o tym mówił?

— Nie musiał. To widać na milę!

— Chyba masz rację — zgodziła się. I wtedy ją olśniło. Oczywiście! Jak mogła być tak głupia! To był Merlin, to on złamał zaklęcie ciążące na młodym Pendragonie. Kiedy ona pocałowała księcia, nie podziałało, więc to musiał być Merlin. Jego pocałunek zdjął czar! Ale dlaczego nie był z Arturem? Dlaczego odszedł? — Dlaczego? — szepnęła, nieświadoma tego, że myślała głośno.

— Dlaczego, co? — zapytała Morgana. Ginewra wróciła na ziemię.

— Pocałowali się! — wygadała. — To dlatego wyjechał, a nie z powodu choroby matki.

— Gwen, dobrze się czujesz?

— Nie, słuchaj, pocałowali się! Kiedy była tutaj hrabianka Vivian, Artur stracił dla niej głowę, pamiętasz?

— Jak mogłabym zapomnieć — roześmiała się.

— Ale to nie było naprawdę.

— Co masz na myśli.

— Był odurzony, pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego.

— Jesteś pewna? Wiadomo kto to zrobił?

— Nie wiem kto, ale jestem pewna, że został zaczarowany. Merlin powiedział mi, że tylko pocałunek prawdziwej miłości może złamać urok i kazał mi to zrobić. Jednak mój pocałunek nie zadziałał.

— Ale... Artur jest już sobą — zauważyła Morgana.

— Dokładnie!

— Więc musieli się pocałować?

— Nie ma innej opcji!

— To dlaczego wyjechał? — To nie miało dla niej żadnego sensu. Czemu wyjechał, skoro Artur odwzajemniał jego uczucie. Musiało się wydarzyć coś naprawdę złego.

— Tego właśnie nie mogę zrozumieć. Chyba byliby teraz razem?

— Może się bał?

Gwen wzruszyła ramionami.

— Przypuszczam, że Artur próbuje ukryć fakt, że się pocałowali. Nie wolno nam o tym wspominać — ostrzegła. — Kto wie, co by zrobił.

— Racja, nie możemy mówić, że wiemy... choć, przyznaję, że jeśli kiedykolwiek się przyzna, zamierzam mieć niezły ubaw, dokuczając mu z tego powodu.

* * *

><p><span>Rozdział 15: Sen Artura<span>

Artur nigdy wcześniej nie miał problemów ze snem. Cóż, pomijając krótki czas przed tym jak odszedł Merlin, kiedy to dręczyły go dziwne, niewyraźne sny. Oprócz tego epizodu, zawsze twardo sypiał. Jednakże dziś wieczorem miał duży problem z zaśnięciem. Jego głowę zaprzątało wiele rzeczy, których nie mógł zrozumieć. Dzisiejszy dzień był okropny. Ironicznym — prawie okrutnym — było, że miał być pełen szczęścia, a Gwen uczyniła go pełnym bólu. Dlaczego Lancelot wrócił tak nagle i ukradł mu miłość jego życia? To było cholernie nie w porządku. Musiał na nowo sobie wszystko poukładać, tak jak wtedy, gdy Lancelot zostawił Gwen w lesie z nim i Merlinem.

— Och, Boże, wynoś się z mojej głowy! — powiedział głośno. Wolałby myśleć o zdradzie Gwen niż o Merlinie. Nie mógł się teraz zajmować przyjacielem. Jakby zostanie porzuconym przed oświadczynami nie było wystarczające na jeden dzień, musiał się dręczyć myślami o czymś jeszcze bardziej przygnębiającym i smutnym.

Ale im więcej miejsca w jego myślach zajmował Merlin, tym czuł się spokojniejszy. Jego ciało się rozluźniło i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru poczuł się zrelaksowany. Całe uczucie gniewu w kierunku Lancelota i Ginewry wywietrzało, gdy starał się skoncentrować na Merlinie.

Pomyślał o pierwszym razie, kiedy się spotkali. Nie był wtedy dla niego szczególnie przyjazny i zawsze czuł się winny z tego powodu. Wkrótce po tym Merlin został jego służącym, początkowo znacznie rozczarowując Artura. Ale nie trwało długo, a dowiedział się wszystkiego o ujmujących cechach, które chłopak posiadał. Zaczął go uważać za bardzo zabawnego i słodkiego. Często słyszał jak służki mówiły — nawet Morgana — o tym jaki wspaniały był Merlin i jak wszyscy go kochali. Oczywiście, początkowo im nie wierzył, ale w miarę upływu czasu, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego sługa był kimś naprawdę wyjątkowym.

Wkrótce poczuł, że powieki stają się ciężkie i po chwili zapadł w głęboki sen, wypełniony Merlinem.

_Stał w sali bankietowej. Beyard Mercia i jego ojciec podpisali własnie traktat pokojowy, który położył kres wojnie między ich królestwami. _

— _Beyard dodał do kielicha Artura truciznę — usłyszał słowa Merlina. Pamiętał to bardzo dobrze. Jeden z najgorszych dni jego życia. Był pewny, że straci swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie chciałby przeżyć tego ponownie. To było straszne._

_Ujrzał twarz Merlina tak dokładnie jak w dniu, w którym przystawił on kielich do swoich ust. A potem z zamkniętymi oczami osunął się bezwładnie na podłogę. Artur podbiegł do niego, nie bacząc na to, iż wszyscy dworzanie i goście zobaczą, że klęka i pochyla się nad ciałem swojego służącego._

_Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak jego ojciec może być tak okrutny. Dlaczego nie pozwolił mu pojechać po antidotum?_

— _Nigdy nie martwiłeś się o przyjaciela, ojcze? — Uther podniósł wzrok, zszokowany._

— _Nigdy nie szukałem przyjaciół wśród służących, Arturze, i dobrze byś zrobił, gdybyś sam się do tego stosował — ostrzegł go._

— _Służący czy nie, ojcze, twój najlepszy przyjaciel został wysłany z twojego rozkazu na pole bitwy i zginął. To jest sposób, w jaki powinienem traktować przyjaciół?_

— _Nie masz prawa wygłaszać mi kazań, Arturze! — krzyknął król. — Jesteś księciem i nie będziesz traktował służących jak swoich przyjaciół. Nie opuścisz dzisiaj zamku i to jest moje ostatnie słowo!_

_Nie było ostatnim. Oczywiście Artur pojechał po antidotum. Jakim byłby człowiekiem, gdyby stał bezczynnie i przyglądał się, jak ktoś umiera, podczas gdy wiedział, że mógł ratować jego życie. _

_Przez moment wszystko wyglądało na zamazane, a potem na powrót był w swojej komnacie. To był ten sam dzień? Czy z Merlinem już wszystko w porządku? Artur pobiegł najszybciej jak mógł do komnat Gajusza, by zobaczyć przyjaciela._

— _Co z nim? — zapytał, wbiegając do izby medyka. Gajusz i Ginewra siedzieli przy stole, oboje płakali. — Co się stało? — Dziewczyna pierwsza spojrzała na księcia i podeszła do niego z takim gniewem w oczach, że nawet dzielnego Artura wystraszyła. Uderzyła go mocno w twarz aż głowa mu odskoczyła, a łzy bólu stanęły w oczach. Potem zaczęła go bić bez opamiętania i litości, uderzając otwartą dłonią i pięścią, przestając dopiero wtedy, gdy odciągnął ją Gajusz. — Co się z tobą dzieje, Gwen?— zapytał książę, spuszczając wzrok, ponieważ opadła na kolana i zapłakała spazmatycznie. Medyk pomógł dziewczynie wstać i objął ją troskliwie. Artur czuł się bardziej zdezorientowany niż kiedykolwiek._

— _Może powinieneś wyjść, panie — zasugerował starzec._

— _Ale nie rozumiem... dlaczego Gwen jest taka załamana?_

— _JAK MOGŁEŚ? — wrzasnęła z całych sił, strasząc ich obu. — ON NIE ŻYJE Z TWOJEJ WINY! JESTEŚ PO PROSTU TCHÓRZEM. ZABIŁEŚ GO!_

— _Nie mam pojęcia o kim mówisz! Kto umarł? — zapytał._

_Gwen potrząsnęła głową ze wstrętem._

— _MERLIN! — krzyknęła. Oczy Artura rozszerzyły się w szoku, w głowie zawirowało wykrzyczane mu w twarz imię._

— _Ale... jak? — było wszystkim, co mógł wydusić w swoim ogłuszonym stanie._

— _Panie... nie pamiętasz? — zdziwił się Gajusz. Jego głos był wyraźnie zagniewany, ale znacznie spokojniejszy od Gwen, która wciąż płakała. Artur potrząsnął głową. Co takiego zrobił? — Merlin został otruty, pamiętasz? — zapytał._

— _Tak... ale miałem antidotum... Poszedłem..._

— _Nie, nie poszedłeś! — Ginewra znów krzyknęła. — Nawet się nie waż, Arturze! Twój drogi Tatuś ci zabronił i, co więcej, ty to zaakceptowałeś. SIEDZIAŁEŚ TAM NA GÓRZE, W SWOJEJ KOMNACIE, PODCZAS GDY MERLIN TUTAJ UMIERAŁ!_

— _Co? — Artur nie mógł pojąć tego, co mówi dziewczyna. On nigdy by tak nie zrobił. Nigdy nie zostawiłby Merlina na pewną śmierć. — Kiedy to się stało? — zapytał._

— _Nie więcej jak kilka godzin temu — oznajmił Gajusz. Odsunął się na bok, więc Artur mógł zobaczyć łóżko na końcu komnaty, w którym wciąż leżało blade i bezwładne ciało Merlina. Podszedł do chłopaka powoli i cicho, jakby oczekiwał, że śpi i zaraz się obudzi, mówiąc, że to był tylko żart i wszystko z nim w porządku. Ale nie obudził się. Mógł dokładnie zobaczyć, że nie było w nim ani krzty życia._

— _Nie waż się go dotykać — ostrzegła Gwen. Artur poczuł gorące, słone łzy spływające po twarzy. Nigdy nad nikim nie płakał. Zawsze mawiał "żaden człowiek nie jest wart twoich łez", ale ten tutaj był i książę płakał jak dziewczyna. Nie zważając na słowa Ginewry, wyciągnął rękę i pogładził policzek Merlina. Ostatnim, co zapamiętał, było lodowate zimno pod palcami._

Zerwał się z krzykiem, który mógłby obudzić zmarłego. Serce biło mu gwałtownie, a kiedy złapał się za głowę, poczuł, że jest mokra od potu. Rozejrzał się wokoło i, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, iż był to tylko sen, wziął z ulgą głęboki wdech i opadł z powrotem na poduszki.

To nie miało żadnego sensu, że w takiej chwili śnił o Merlinie. Został porzucony przez Ginewrę, więc czy nie to powinno zajmować jego myśli? Jednak tak nie było.

Krótko po tym jak Artur się obudził, do jego komnaty wpadł służący. Książę widząc go, wywrócił oczami.

— Wszystko w porządku, panie? — zapytał chłopak. — Usłyszałem twój krzyk.

— Czuję się dobrze, Edwardzie. To tylko koszmar. Wracaj do łóżka — stęknął, odwracając się plecami do sługi i udając, że zasypia. Gdy tylko sługa opuścił komnatę, otworzył oczy. Nie mógł zasnąć. Nie po tym, co właśnie zobaczył w swoim śnie. Nigdy specjalnie nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co by zrobił, gdyby Merlin rzeczywiście umarł. Nie wiedział, jakby zareagował — pewnie przed Morganą, Gwen czy swoim ojcem odsłoniłby się i zauważyliby, jak bardzo mu go brakuje, ale nic ponadto.

Kiedy ujrzał leżącego tam Merlina, bladego jak śmierć, zupełnie bez życia, z jakiegoś powodu poczuł, że część niego odeszła wraz z nim.

Och, to głupie! Tak może powiedzieć żona o mężu, gdy go straci, a nie on o swoim służącym.

Zaśmiał się ze tej zabawnej, sentymentalnej myśli i próbował oczyścić swój umysł, by móc się jeszcze nieco zdrzemnąć przed porankiem.

* * *

><p><span>Rozdział 16: Zwycięzca bierze wszystko<span>

Następnego dnia Lancelot przyszedł do Ginewry bardzo wcześnie rano, gdy było jeszcze ciemno. Podkradł się do łóżka i zaczął nią delikatnie potrząsać, uśmiechając się, gdy poruszyła się przez sen.

— Obudź się, Gwen — szepnął. Dziewczyna jęknęła i otworzyła powoli oczy, rozglądając się w ciemnościach.

— Lancelot? Co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytała wstrząśnięta. — Która to godzina?

— Jeszcze słońce nie wzeszło. Ubierz się i chodź ze mną szybko.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie pytaj, tylko wstań, proszę.

Westchnęła, ale podniosła się z łóżka. Umyła się i ubrała w rekordowym czasie, a kiedy była w końcu gotowa, Lancelot wyprowadził ją z domu i podeszli do czekających tam koni. Młodzieniec pomógł jej wsiąść na wierzchowca, a potem sam wskoczył na drugiego.

— Lancelocie, powiesz mi, proszę, gdzie jedziemy? — zapytała niecierpliwie, a jej senność zastąpiło radosne podniecenie.

— Wkrótce zobaczysz — powiedział tylko, zanim szturchnął lekko konia, by ruszył.

Po niezbyt długiej jeździe dotarli do pięknego jeziora, nad którym piętrzyły się wysokie, białe góry. Gwen była bardzo zaskoczona tym przepięknym widokiem, którego nie była świadoma, choć mieszkała w pobliżu całe życie. Lancelot chwycił ją w pasie, zdjął z wierzchowca i postawił na ziemi.

Lustro wody było całkowicie nieruchome, jak w młyńskim stawie, a góry odbijały się w nim niczym w zwierciadle. Obraz ten zakłócało jedynie kilka niewielkich okręgów na środku błękitnej wody. Jednak najpiękniejszym i olśniewającym widokiem było wschodzące słońce. Wyłoniło się już w połowie zza wierzchołków gór i rozświetliło na pomarańczowo i złoto okryte śniegiem niższe partie szczytów. Na niebie widniała tak liczna feeria barw, że trudno było je zliczyć. Przeplatały się w tak niesamowity sposób, iż nawet najzręczniejszy malarz miałby problem z odzwierciedleniem ich na płótnie.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że tak będzie? — zapytała Ginewra, kiedy otrząsnęła się nieco z pełnego respektu podziwu.

— Nie wiedziałem — odpowiedział. — Miałem nadzieję, że dotrzemy tutaj na czas. Te góry słynną z najpiękniejszych wschodów i zachodów słońca.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, wciąż zdumiona, że przebył całą tę drogę tylko po to, by pokazać jej ten widok. Uzmysłowiła sobie, że przecież nadal nie wie, dlaczego tutaj przyjechali. Jakby czytając w jej myślach, Lancelot powiedział:

— Chciałem ci to pokazać... żebyś zapamiętała ten dzień na zawsze. Chciałem zrobić coś, co odcisnęłoby się w twojej pamięci.

— Co jest takiego specjalnego w dzisiejszym dniu? — zaciekawiła się. Wyglądał teraz na takiego zdenerwowanego. Ujął jej dłoń i pocałował.

— Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że wiem. Ja też cię kocham.

— Wiem... i dlatego jest coś, o co chcę cię zapytać...

Oczy Gwen zaokrągliły się w szoku.

— Och, Boże — świadomość tego, co nastąpi, wkradła się do jej głosu. Lancelot zignorował to i mówił dalej:

— Ginewro, odkąd cię spotkałem, wiedziałem, że jesteś mi przeznaczoną. Jesteś tak piękna, że tym pięknem aż promieniejesz i kocham cię z całego serca. Szczerze, nie wiem, co mogę zrobić, aby udowodnić, iż jestem ciebie wart.

— Już tego dowiodłeś, Lancelocie... kochając mnie. — Zaczęła płakać, gdy pogłaskał jej policzek z miłością.

— Nie mogę wymyślić innego sposobu, by udowodnić, jak bardzo cię kocham... poza tym...

— Tak? — westchnęła.

— Żeby... żeby zapytać cię... — przerwał, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. Mogła zobaczyć jak jest przestraszony i zlitowała się nad nim.

— Powiedz to, powiedz, Lancelocie — wyszeptała.

— Wyjdziesz za mnie? — zapytał ledwo słyszalnym głosem. Gwen uśmiechnęła się, a nowe łzy spłynęły jej po twarzy. Tylekroć obrazowała sobie tę scenę w głowie, a teraz usłyszenie tych słów głośno, to było za wiele dla nich obojga.

— Tak — szepnęła. A potem oczy jej zaiskrzyły i roześmiała się głośno. — Tak! — krzyknęła radośnie, rzucając się na narzeczonego i powalając go na ziemię. Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem, gdy zapytała, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

— Mam się dobrze — odpowiedział. Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy zadowolona i ucałowała swojego przyszłego męża.

Gwen była zbyt szczęśliwa, by dało się to wyrazić słowami. Nigdy nawet nie śniła, że w przeciągu tygodnia wróci do niej przeznaczony jej mężczyzna i będzie z nim zaręczona. To jakby wszystko co kiedykolwiek poszło w jej życiu źle, obróciło się na dobre w tym krótkim czasie.

Dotarli do Camelot zaraz po wschodzie. Zjedli razem szybkie śniadanie, pocałowali się na pożegnanie i Ginewra popędziła do zamku, by zdążyć na czas do pracy.

o o o o o o o o o o

Morgana nadal była w koszuli nocnej i czytała, siedząc w łóżku.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie, moja pani, byłam... zaspałam.

Morgana uniosła brew.

— Gwen, jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą. Co tak naprawdę robiłaś? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym czarującym, młodym rycerzem?

— On nie jest jeszcze rycerzem, moja pani. Ale mam nadzieję, że nim zostanie.

— Więc chodzi jednak o Lancelota?

Gwen westchnęła i podeszła do łóżka, by usiąść obok szlachcianki.

— Oświadczył mi się — wyznała, rumieniąc się. Morgana zapiszczała z podniecenia i przytuliła dziewczynę mocno.

— Och, tak się cieszę! — Naprawdę radowała się jej szczęściem, a w duszy cieszyła się jeszcze bardziej, bo Artur nie mógł już poślubić Gwen. A co za tym idzie, mogły się teraz zastanowić, jak zeswatać ze sobą chłopaków. — Wiesz, myślałam o Merlinie — zaczęła.

— Ja również — przyznała służka. — Musimy spróbować sprowadzić go do Camelotu, by Artur mógł mu powiedzieć, co czuje.

Morgana skinęła głową na znak zgody, a potem sapnęła w nagłym olśnieniu.

— Oczywiście! — wykrzyknęła.

— Co? Wpadłaś na jakiś pomysł?

— Tak! To takie proste! Ty i Lancelot możecie pomóc.

— My? Jak możemy sprowadzić Merlina?

— Zapraszając go na wasz ślub.

— Morgano, nie sądzę, by to zadziałało. On jak widać nie chce być blisko Artura. Wątpię, żeby przyjechał na ślub. Choć byłabym szczęśliwa, gdyby na nim był i jestem pewna, że Lancelot też.

— Dokładnie! Merlin wie, ile dla was znaczy. Jesteście jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jestem pewna, że przyjechałby. A jeśli nawet tylko na uroczystość zaślubin, to potem możemy coś wymyślić.

Gwen rozmyślała prze chwilę. _Mogłoby się to udać? Merlin naprawdę przyjechałby na ich wesele?_

— A jak mam go zawiadomić? — zapytała.

— Mogłabyś poprosić Lancelota, żeby pojechał po niego — zasugerowała Morgana.

— Rzeczywiście myślisz, że mu się powiedzie?

— Jestem tego pewna. A tak na marginesie, to co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz? — zapytała.

— Nie rozumiem. Co masz na myśli?

— Na pewno nie masz ochoty marnować całego dnia na usługiwanie takiej starej wiedźmie jak ja! — zażartowała. A kiedy już te słowa opuściły jej usta, zaśmiała się w środku — jakże trafne było użycie słowa "wiedźma".

— Ale to mój obowiązek. Pracuję dla ciebie.

— Nie, kiedy w twoim domu czeka bardzo znudzony narzeczony. Idź już, poradzę sobie.

Ginewra uśmiechnęła się radośnie do swojej pani. Miała niebywałe szczęście pracować dla kogoś, kto jej nie wykorzystuje i nie nadużywa przywilejów.

— Do zobaczenia jutro — pożegnała się i opuściła komnatę.

o o o o o o o o o

— Cóż za niespodzianka — uradował się Lancelot, gdy Gwen wróciła do domu. — Chodź, usiądź — poprosił, wskazując krzesło. Ona jednak, zamiast zająć miejsce naprzeciw niego, podeszła i usiadła mu na kolanach, całując gwałtownie.

— Kocham cię, wiesz?

— Wiem.

Pocałowała go ponownie i umościła się na jego kolanach, uwielbiając poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakie dawały jego silne ramiona.

— Jestem taka szczęśliwa — wyznała po chwili.

— Ja również — powiedział.

— A byłabym jeszcze szczęśliwsza, gdybyśmy już byli małżeństwem.

Lancelot roześmiał się.

— Dopiero się zaręczyliśmy, Gwen!

— Wiem, ale chcę już być twoją żoną, Lancelocie. Pragnę byś mógł mnie trzymać w ramionach tak jak teraz bez strachu przed skandalem. Chcę byś mógł mieszkać ze mną pod jednym dachem i bym mogła się budzić przy twoim boku każdego ranka.

— Też tego chcę — uśmiechnął się.

— Więc pobierzmy się.

— Kiedy?

— Pod koniec tego tygodnia.

— Jesteś pewna? Zostało mało czasu.

— Nie potrzebujemy wystawnego ślubu. Jesteśmy przecież prostymi ludźmi — zaśmiała się. — Chciałabym, żeby była na nim tylko garstka przyjaciół... a jednym z nich Merlin.

Lancelot przytaknął.

— Też bym chciał, aby był na ślubie i żeby został naszym świadkiem. Przynajmniej tyle możemy zrobić po tym wszystkim, co dla nas uczynił.

— Zgadzam się.

— Kogo chcesz poprosić na drugiego świadka? — zapytał, głaszcząc jej włosy.

— Morganę, jeśli się zgodzi. Może nie będzie mogła, ale zapytam jej.

— Cokolwiek zechcesz, moja kochana — powiedział czule. — A gdzie chcesz wziąć ślub?

— Nieważne. Poślubiłabym cię nawet w chlewiku. — Młodzieniec spojrzał na nią i roześmiał się głośno. — No dobrze, może nie w chlewiku, ale wiesz, co mam na myśli — zachichotała.

— Myślę, że tutaj, w twoim domu, będzie lepiej i według tradycji* — zaproponował. Skinęła głową na znak zgody. — Mamy jeszcze tyle do zorganizowania.

— Na przykład?

— Musimy ci kupić śliczną sukienkę na ceremonię. Chcę byś poczuła się jak księżniczka.

— Już sprawiłeś, że tak się poczułam — powiedziała i pocałowała go. — Muszę znaleźć dwie niebieskie wstążki.**

— To prawda.

— Zajmę się tym, a ty w tym czasie... czy mógłbyś... pojechać do Ealdor? — zapytała z nadzieją.

— Oczywiście, że tak, kochanie. Dla ciebie wszystko. — Cmoknął ją w nosek, wywołując tym jej chichot. Po czym wstał, podnosząc ją ze swoich kolan. — Zaczynamy więc działać, tak?

o o o o o o o o o o o

Od dnia wyjazdu Lancelota do Ealdor wieść o ich małżeństwie rozeszła się po całym mieście i wszyscy gratulowali Gwen zaręczyn. Trzy dni później, kiedy dziewczyna była w drodze do pracy, wydawało się, że cały zamek stawi się na jej ślub. Zapytana przez co najmniej pół tuzina osób czy zostaną zaproszeni, za każdym razem chętnie się zgadzała. Co jakiś czas ktoś wołał "spróbuję złapać podwiązkę!", wywołując tym ognisty rumieniec na jej twarzy.

Jedyną osobą, która nie cieszyła się z tych wieści, był książę. Siedział w komnacie Morgany, która obejmowała go ramieniem, próbując pocieszyć.

— Przykro mi, Arturze — powiedziała z powagą. — Miała zamiar powiedzieć ci sama, ale to potoczyło się tak szybko.

— Czuję się dobrze, naprawdę — wyjaśnił. — Pragnąłbym tylko, by była ze mną bardziej szczera, to wszystko.

— Jestem pewna, że nigdy nie chciała zadać ci bólu — próbowała ją wytłumaczyć.

— Wiem. Kiedy ślub?

— Pod koniec tego tygodnia. Lancelot... on... pojechał do domu, by przywieźć starego przyjaciela w charakterze świadka.

Artur kiwnął głową, nie zauważając zająknięcia dziewczyny przy kłamstwie. Spojrzał na nią i jej serce złamało się na ten widok. Wyglądał jak zagubiony chłopczyk, niepewny gdzie i do kogo się zwrócić. Uśmiechnął się do niej i rzekł:

— Zwycięzca bierze wszystko, prawda? — Ton jego głosu był obojętny, ale pełen oczywistego bólu. — Najlepszy wygrał. Przynajmniej wciąż mam ciebie, tak?

— Zawsze będziesz mnie miał, Arturze. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj. I nigdy nie zapominaj, że to nic złego okazywać uczucia. To nie czyni cię słabym, gdy pokazujesz, że cierpisz.

— Nie w moim świecie — zaśmiał się. — Jedna oznaka słabości na polu bitwy i jesteś martwy.

— Nie jesteś na polu bitwy, Arturze.

— Czuję się jakbym był — wyznał. — Ale gorsze jest to, że nie mam nad tym kontroli. Mogę przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją, kiedy walczę, a tutaj nie mogłem niczego zrobić, bo to był jej wybór. Ona podjęła decyzję.

— Naprawdę jest mi przykro. Chciałabym móc zrobić coś dla ciebie.

— Ale nie możesz. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Jeszcze jeden dzień i będzie po wszystkim. Znów będę sam.

_Nie, nie będziesz,_ pomyślała Morgana, próbując z całych sił nie wyjawić swojego sekretu.

— Wyglądasz na takiego zmęczonego — zauważyła, spostrzegając ciemne cienie pod jego oczami.

— Źle spałem ostatniej nocy — zły sen.

— Kolejny?

— Nie, nie z tych, obiecuję. Po prostu zwykły koszmar. Wszyscy je czasem miewamy.

— Nie musisz mi tego mówić — wymamrotała, przewracając oczami. — Dlaczego nie pójdziesz teraz odpocząć? — zasugerowała.

Potrząsnął głową.

— Nic mi nie jest. Idę się przejść — oznajmił, wstając i wyszedł, zostawiając bardzo zaniepokojoną Morganę.

o o o o o o o o o o

Artur nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz był na spacerze, ale — Boże — potrzebował tego! Jego głowa była tak pełna, że ledwo mógł myśleć logicznie. To nie była wina Gwen, że wybrała Lancelota — oczywiście, że nie. Ale mogła mu przynajmniej sama powiedzieć. Na pewno zauważyła, co do niej czuje.

Nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy w swoim rozmarzonym stanie, książę przeszedł już za bramę zamkową i wszedł do miasta. Właśnie miał zawrócić, kiedy zobaczył znajomą twarz mężczyzny na koniu. Na widok Lancelota poczuł nagłe ukłucie gniewu i zebrał całą swoją samokontrolę, by nie podejść i nie skonfrontować się z nim. Jednak to mogłoby pogorszyć jego reputację, więc zdecydował się zostawić go w spokoju.

Minął go następny wierzchowiec, na którym Artur zobaczył szczupłego mężczyznę. Obejrzał się na obu jeszcze raz i jego usta otwarły się powoli na widok twarzy drugiego jeźdźca.

_To nie może być prawda,_ pomyślał.

* Ceremonie zaręczyn odbywały się w domu panny młodej i cała wieś zebrała się, aby uczcić to wydarzenie, a może i dać parze kilka prezentów — drewniane naczynia lub inne narzędzia.

** Niebieski był tradycyjnym kolorem czystości w czasach średniowiecza; państwo młodzi nosili przepaski z niebieskich wstęg.

* * *

><p><strong>KONIEC KSIĘGI II<strong>


	3. KSIĘGA III: Merthur

**KSIĘGA III — MERTHUR**

* * *

><p>Końcowe rozdziały<strong> niebetowane.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>17: Tylko jeden człowiek wart jest moich łez<strong>

Merlin był więcej niż przerażony powrotem do Camelot. Naturalnie bardzo tęsknił za wszystkimi — Gajusem, Ginewrą, Morganą, Lancelotem i oczywiście Arturem; niesamowicie mu ich brakowało. Kiedy Lancelot przybył do Ealdor i oznajmił, że on i Gwen biorą ślub, był naprawdę ogłuszony. Święcie wierzył, że to Artur oświadczy się dziewczynie.  
>Ale potem jego samolubna strona zaczęła podsuwać mu myśl, że nikt nie mógł mieć Artura w ten sposób — <em>jego <em>Artura. Nie! Nie był już jego Arturem. Nie mógł być tak naiwny i głupi. Wszystko się skończyło. Podczas pobytu w Camelocie nawet go nie zobaczy. Będzie obecny na ślubie, a potem wyjedzie najszybciej jak będzie mógł, próbując przy okazji unikać księcia. Tak, to był dobry plan. Jeśli nie dojdzie do spotkania, wtedy nie zachowa się jak idiota i nie złamie niechcący zaklęcia zapomnienia. Przypuszczał, że Artura nie będzie na zaślubinach. Przecież był następcą tronu, więc nie mógł przyjść na wesele służącej, nawet gdyby chciał.

Ale jak zawsze nic nie było takie proste. Zaraz po tym jak wjechał do miasta i jego wzrok spoczął na księciu, był zgubiony. Unikanie czegoś tak pięknego jak on będzie bardzo trudnym zadaniem. Szczególnie, gdy zobaczył, jak Artur wpatruje się w niego. Jakby zobaczył największy cud świata, albo niczym ślepiec, który właśnie odzyskał wzrok. Tak, patrzył jak porażony jego widokiem.  
>Merlin usiłował wyglądać jakby nie spostrzegł księcia i po prostu podążył za koniem Lancelota do domu Ginewry.<br>Dziewczyna przywitała go mocnym uściskiem.  
>— Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam — zapiszczała. — Wszyscy tęskniliśmy.<br>— To prawda — potwierdził Lancelot. — Gwen ciągle mówiła, że bardzo by chciała, abyś został naszym świadkiem.  
>Merlin zarumienił się, słysząc tyle słów sympatii.<br>— Bardzo się cieszę z waszego szczęścia. Jesteś... — zaczął i ledwo zdołał zapanować nad sobą, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem. — Jesteś wielką szczęściarą, że masz... znalazłaś swoją bratnią duszę i jesteś z nim szczęśliwa — dokończył. Nieprzyjemne skojarzenie z jego własnym życiem, które te słowa przyniosły, sprawiło, że się spiął, co nie uszło uwadze przyjaciółki.  
>— Dobrze się czujesz, Merlinie? — zapytała. — Wyglądasz trochę blado.<br>Roześmiał się głośno.  
>— Zawsze jestem blady, nie musisz mi tego wypominać.<br>Zachichotała na te słowa.  
>— Miałam na myśli, że wyglądasz na nieco chorego. Może chciałbyś się położyć? — zaproponowała.<br>— Nie, będzie dobrze, ale napiłbym się herbaty.  
>Uśmiechnęła się.<br>— Wejdź! Po prostu usiądź i zrelaksuj się. Musisz być wyczerpany.  
>— Jestem — przyznał. To była bardzo duga droga, a on i Lancelot robili jak najmniej postojów, żeby zdążyć wrócić przed jutrzejszą ceremonią. — Tak więc, jak idą przygotowania do ślubu? — zapytał, siadając na łóżku Gwen. Obejrzała się na niego znad zlewu i odpowiedziała:<br>— Naprawdę dobrze i wygląda na to, że przyjdą wszyscy mieszkańcy.  
>— W końcu cieszysz się popularnością — powiedział.<br>— To prawda. Ale to nieco niespodziewane, zważając, że Lancelot poprosił mnie o rękę na początku tego tygodnia.  
>— Takie wieści szybko się roznoszą po Camelot — zaśmiał się czarodziej. Gwen podała mu filiżankę parującej herbaty, a on biorąc ją w dłonie, zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo były zmarznięte.<br>O tyle spraw chciał ich zapytać. Wiedział, że byli ciekawi, dlaczego odszedł — nie był głupi. Słabo wyjaśnił powody swojego wyjazdu, więc to oczywiste, że chcieli się dowiedzieć, co takiego się naprawdę wydarzyło. Czuł się jak idiota przez to, że chce mu się płakać za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspomina imię Artura. Nic dziwnego, skoro książę wielokrotnie nazwał go "dziewczyną". Gdy on i Will byli dziećmi, płakał cały czas, a przyjaciel zawsze mówił to samo: "Wiesz, co mawiał mój ojciec? Że żaden człowiek nie jest wart twoich łez". Miał rację, ale nie do końca. Był jeden człowiek wart łez Merlina. Artur.

Powrócił myślami do tego, jak wmanewrował się w tę sytuację. Wydawało się, że stało się to tak dawno temu, a jednak nie minęło więcej niż dwa i pół tygodnia od ich pocałunku i wymazania Arturowi pamięci. Spróbował sobie wyobrazić, co by było, gdyby książę zapamiętał pocałunek. Jakby zareagował? Jeśli Artur kochałby go bardziej niż kogokolwiek, w takim razie byłoby dla niego w porządku całować Merlina. I gdyby nie był księciem, byłoby inaczej; nie musiałby rzucać zaklęcia zapomnienia i mogliby być razem. Ale Artur, oprócz pragnień swojego serca, miał zobowiązania wobec setek podwładnych. Musiałby wiele razy wybierać pomiędzy miłością a koroną i byłoby mu z tym ciężko. Merlin nigdy by nie chciał zobaczyć go cierpiącego dlatego, że poszedł za głosem serca. Do tego dochodził problem z kontynuacją dynastii Pendragonów. To było ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego.

Czarodziej upił łyk herbaty, ciesząc się uczuciem gorąca spływającego w głąb zimnego gardła  
>— Merlinie? — Usłyszał pytanie Gwen. Spojrzał na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem.<br>— Tak?  
>— Gdzie, u licha, byłeś przez ostatnie pięć minut? — zaśmiała się. Zawtórował jej, ale nie odpowiedział, tylko wziął kolejny łyk.<br>— Powinieneś trochę odpocząć. Chyba nie chcesz być ledwo żywy na jutrzejszym ślubie, prawda? — zapytał Lancelot.  
>Chłopak potrząsnął głową.<br>— Nie, nie chcę. Ale i tak nie będę mógł zasnąć, więc nie ma sensu się kłaść.  
>— Dlaczego nie?<br>— Za wiele myśli kołacze mi się po głowie — powiedział tylko. Naprawdę nie chciał wdawać się w szczegóły. — Myślę, że pójdę na spacer. — Zdał sobie sprawę z ogromnego błędu, jaki zrobił w momencie, gdy to powiedział. Wyjście oznaczało okazję spotkania księcia, czego bardzo nie chciał. A może chciał? Może tylko sobie wmawiał, że nie chce, by Artur dowiedział się o wszystkim. Pocałunku, magii, całej reszcie. Potrząsnął ponownie głową i zaśmiał się, wychodząc z domu.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił, była wizyta u Gajusa. Nie widział go od tygodni i był przekonany, że nie wiedział o jego powrocie.  
>Kiedy medyk ujrzał wchodzącego chłopaka, podszedł do niego i przytulił mocno.<br>— Co tutaj robisz? — zapytał, uśmiechając się.  
>— Przybyłem na ślub — wyjaśnił. — Jak się masz?<br>— Zapracowany. Twoja nieobecność naprawdę dała mi się we znaki. Ale jesteś już z powrotem, więc... — przerwał, zauważając wyraz twarzy Merlina.  
>— Nie zostaję, Gajusie. Pojutrze wyjeżdżam.<br>Starzec popatrzył na niego współczująco i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
>— To przez Artura? — zapytał. Chłopak wzdrygnął się na dźwięk tego imienia. — Merlinie, nie możesz przed nim wiecznie uciekać. Twoim przeznaczeniem jest go chronić. Wkrótce znów będziecie razem czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.<br>— Nie będziemy, jeśli nic ku temu nie zrobię. Nie mogę go chronić, jeżeli będzie wiedział, co zaszło.  
>— Dlaczego nie? — Mężczyzna naprawdę nie rozumiał.<br>— Będzie zmuszony dokonać wyboru. Szczególnie, gdy dowie się o moje magii. Gdybym miał być z nim naprawdę, nie mógłbym go okłamywać. W każdym razie nie sądzę bym mógł. To uczyniłoby go słabym.  
>— Widziałeś go ostatnio, Merlinie? — Chłopak potrząsnął głową, zaprzeczając. — Może powinieneś pójść i zobaczyć się z nim, zanim wyciągniesz pochopne wnioski o tym, co czyni go słabym.<br>— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał, autentycznie zaintrygowany.  
>— Kiedy wyjechałeś, dniami snuł się z kąta w kąt. Widziałem go w komnacie narad i on tam po prostu <em>siedział <em>nieobecny duchem. Był taki nieszczęśliwy. Nikt nie mógł wspomnieć twojego imienia w jego obecności.  
>— Tak rozkazał? — zapytał wstrząśnięty.<br>— Nie, ale wszyscy pojęli sygnały, po tym jak niemal wybuchł płaczem, gdy jego nowy sługa wspomniał o tobie. — Merlin poczuł ucisk w sercu na myśl o płaczącym Arturze. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Artur mógłby uronić choć łzę. Najwyraźniej nawet księcia można doprowadzić do płaczu. — Nie masz pojęcia, jak wiele by to dla niego znaczyło, gdybyś poszedł i zobaczył się z nim — zasugerował Gajus.  
>Czarodziej poczuł napływające do oczu łzy i powstrzymał je, szybko pocierając powieki.<br>— Przestań, przestań! — krzyknął. Nie był pewien czy mówi do medyka, czy do siebie. Chciał to zatrzymać. Po prostu chciał przestać mieć ochotę... zrobić to.  
>— Chłopcze, naprawdę powinieneś.<br>— Nie mogę! Nie mogę spojrzeć mu w twarz, wiedząc to, co wiem. Wiedząc, jak bardzo go kocham! Wiedząc, jak bardzo za mną tęsknił i że z mojej winy jest nieszczęśliwy.  
>— Nie myśl o tym w ten sposób, Merlinie.<br>— Ale to prawda! Może byłoby lepiej, gdybym nigdy nie wracał. Albo gdybym nigdy nie przybył do Camelot. Wtedy byśmy się w sobie nie zakochali — powiedział, zaciskając zęby, by zwalczyć kolejne łzy. Gajus usiadł w milczeniu, nie wiedząc, co mu poradzić. — Muszę już iść — oznajmił.  
>Medyk wstał.<br>— Zobaczę cię jeszcze, zanim wyjedziesz? — zapytał z nadzieją.  
>— Nie wiem — odpowiedział szczerze, wychodząc. Po kilku krokach w dół korytarza usłyszał niski, władczy głos wypowiadający jego imię. Zamarł i wziął głęboki wdech, nim się odwrócił. — Panie. — Uśmiechnął się, gdy książę do niego podszedł.<p>

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego poczuł się tak dobrze, widząc znów Merlina. Po tym wszystkim, co mu się przydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, myślał, że naprawdę będzie sam. Ale on tutaj był. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, stał przed nim, a on nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować.  
>Nie wiedział czy powinien zapłakać... Oczywiście, że nie mógł! To śmieszne! Zawsze uczył swoich rycerzy, że nikt nie jest wart ich łez. Ale może był w błędzie. Stojąc teraz przed swoim służącym, uświadomił sobie, iż jest jedna osoba warta jego łez — Merlin. Miał ochotę go przytulić, ale poczuliby się niezręcznie. Chciał coś zrobić, by okazać, jak bardzo się cieszy, że znów go widzi. Ostatecznie zdecydował się wyciągnąć rękę w powitalnym geście i westchnął, gdy Merlin ją ujął.<br>— Byłem tylko... i zobaczyłem cię i... kiedy ty... — paplał, zdając sobie sprawę, że brzmi jak kompletny głupiec. — Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem — powiedział w końcu, puszczając dłoń chłopaka. Mag odsunął się zakłopotany. Naprawdę nie chciał złamać Arturowi serca, mówiąc, że nie zostaje. Ale musiał.  
>— Wróciłem tylko na chwilę, panie. Wyjadę do Ealdor zaraz po ślubie.<br>— Dlaczego? — zapytał książę, stawiając Merlina w niezręcznej sytuacji. Jakiego to użył usprawiedliwienia, zanim wyjechał z Camelotu? To było coś o chorobie jego matki...  
>— Moja mama nadal choruje — odpowiedział, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy.<br>— Ale... wróciłeś?  
>Czarodziej sapnął, słysząc nadzieję i poruszenie w głosie księcia. Jak mały chłopiec czekający, aż wydarzy się coś pasjonującego.<br>— Tylko na dwa dni. Na ślub — powtórzył.  
>— Nie mógłbyś... nie mógłbyś po prostu... zostać? — zapytał Artur, choć zabrzmiało to raczej jak błaganie.<br>Merlin czuł już tak dobrze mu znaną wilgoć w swoich oczach.  
>— Po co? — westchnął.<br>— Ponieważ... cóż... — Dlaczego pragnął jego powrotu? Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi. Był tak przyzwyczajony do ciągłej obecności Merlina przy swoim boku, że kiedy go zabrakło, czuł się... dziwne. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to wytłumaczyć, więc powiedział po prostu: — Potrzebuję sługi, a ty byłeś bardzo dobrym służącym.  
>Chłopak zaśmiał się w duszy, wiedząc, że to wcale nie było to, co książę miał na myśli.<br>— Przykro mi, Arturze.  
>— Merlinie... to... to miejsce jest naprawdę nudne bez ciebie. Mam na myśli, <em>naprawdę<em> nudne. — _Proszę, nie._Czarodziej błagał w duszy. — Nie mam z kim wdawać się w potyczki — mówił dalej, starając się wymyślić coś na wypadek odmowy. — Nie mógłbyś po prostu zostać na jakiś czas i zobaczyć, jak będzie? Gdy tylko matka znów cię będzie potrzebowała, wrócisz do niej, obiecuję. Ja tylko... — Chciał powiedzieć, że mu go brakowało, ale nie mógł.

Lecz Merlin nie potrzebował wyjaśnień. Wiedział, o co chodzi, bo czuł to samo. Nie było od tego ucieczki. Kiedy Arthur patrzył na niego w ten sposób, zawsze się zgadzał. To spojrzenie szczeniaczka sprawiało, że nie chciał go ranić.  
>Mógł pozostać głuchy na prośby Gwen, Gajusa, swojej matki, nawet jeśli wbijaliby mu to do głowy. Ale kiedy Artur praktycznie błagał go o pozostanie, to było hipnotyzujące. Złapał się na mówieniu „więc, dobrze", zanim miał szansę powstrzymać słowa uciekające z ust.<br>Zrobi to dla Artura. Zostanie dla niego, bo wiedział, że on go potrzebuje.

Książę nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Czy Merlin właśnie powiedział, że zostaje? Wrócił na dobre! Poczuł, jak jego całe ciało buzuje od radosnego podniecenia i podskoczył, a potem uświadamiając sobie swój entuzjazm, opanował się i przywołał powagę na twarz.  
>— Tak, dobrze... — powiedział, głosem już poważnym i autorytarnym. — Teraz, ponieważ to już ustaliliśmy, moje skarpety potrzebują cerowania, koszule łatania, kolczugi polerowania, stajnia czyszczenia, a pościel prania.<p>

Merlin nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się. Z jakiegoś powodu najbardziej kochał Artura, gdy był właśnie takim głupim palantem. Wiedział, że książę wcale nie miał na myśli tego, co powiedział i właśnie to go rozśmieszyło. Nagle całe dawne życie powróciło do niego falą i całkowicie zapomniał o swoich obawach i fakcie, że miał unikać księcia za wszelką cenę.  
>Dlaczego to uczucie musiało być tak wspaniałe?<p>

Młody Pendragon uśmiechnął się, jednak nie trwało to długo — poczuł niezwykle silne zawroty głowy. Słyszał Merlina mówiącego coś podobnego do „wszystko w porządku?", ale wirujące obrazy uniemożliwiły mu dokładne zrozumienie. Usłyszał głos w głowie i kiedy zamknął oczy, by odzyskać równowagę, zobaczył coś. Wizja nie była zbyt jasna, a w dodatku wciąż wirowała. To był on sam. Stał w namiocie i całował kogoś... Kto to, na Boga, był? Wyłowił echo słów dzwoniących w uszach, ale przytłumione, jakby był pod wodą: „_Nie przyszłam, by życzyć ci szczęścia"_.  
>— Co? — powiedział na głos, chwytając się za głowę i mając nadal zamknięte oczy. Kobieta stała się wyraźniejsza. „<em>Pozwól, że ci to wynagrodzę"<em>, usłyszał. Całował... całował Gwen! — Co to jest?! — wysapał, a gdy zawroty ustały i zobaczył wszystko przejrzyście jeszcze raz, zawołał całkowicie przerażony: — Co to było?!  
>Merlin wydawał się równie wstrząśnięty, co on.<br>— Co się stało, Arturze?  
>— Ona... Gwen... pocałunek... co to jest?!<br>— Ty... ty, co? — zapytał Merlin, a oddech uwiązł mu w gardle.  
>— To wyglądało tak realnie! Dlaczego miałbym całować Gwen? — Wyglądał jakby majaczył.<p>

Jak to się mogło stać? Jak Artur mógł zobaczyć ten pocałunek? Przecież nic dla niego nie zrobił. Dopiero co znów się spotkali. I od kiedy to książę mógł mieć wizje nie śpiąc? To nie ma żadnego sensu! Co takiego uczynił? Czyżby jego powrót nie był bezinteresowny? Oczywiście, że tak! _Merlinie, ty idioto!_ Pomyślał. Naturalnie, że to było bezinteresowne! Nie chciał zostać, ale Artur tego pragnął. Wszystko zaczynało się znów od początku. Książę nie mógł zapamiętać ich pocałunku, ale jego wspomnienia krążyły niebezpiecznie blisko niego. Pocałowali się rankiem następnego dnia po tym, co właśnie zobaczył.  
>— Muszę już iść — powiedział chłopak i uciekł.<br>Pobiegł prosto do domu Gwen. Wdzięczny, że nie było ani jej, ani Lancelota, krążył przez chwilę po pokoju, a potem kopnął z furią łóżko. Jak mógł być tak naiwny? Oczywiście, to było totalnie w jego stylu — najpierw działać, a potem myśleć o konsekwencjach. _Ależ ze mnie głupiec_. Próbował wykombinować, co zrobić, by Artur nie dowiedział się o ich pocałunku. Na szczęście, wizja nie pokazała dalszych wydarzeń, więc czarodziej nadal był bezpieczny. Gdyby zachowywał się przy księciu całkowicie neutralnie, to mogłoby się udać. Oczywiście, że to może zadziałać! Naturalnie nic z tego nie będzie, jeżeli weźmie przykład z tego co przed chwilą zaszło. Położył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy, próbując zablokować wszystkie zmartwienia krążące mu po głowie. Wkrótce wpadł w głęboki sen bez snów.

Gwen obudziła się następnego dnia podekscytowana jak nigdy. Lancelot poszedł poprzedniego wieczoru do Gajusza, żeby umyć się i ubrać przed ceremonią, a ona została u siebie. Niestety, Morgana nie była w stanie przyjść na jej ślub, ale nie była tym zaskoczona ani się nie smuciła. Wiedziała, że szlachcianka złoży jej życzenia, gdy wróci do pracy.

Dziewczyna postanowiła, że ubierze sukienkę, którą ojciec kupił jej w prezencie w ostatnim dniu swojego życia. Znaczyła ona dla niej bardzo wiele, a to była doskonała okazja, by ją założyć. Jedna z współpracownic Ginewry i jej przyjaciółka, Elaine, zgodziła się być drugim świadkiem i pomagała w przygotowaniach. Uczesała włosy Gwen tak, że opadały swobodnie na ramiona i wpięła w nie świeże kwiaty — panna młoda wyglądała olśniewająco.

Gdy była gotowa, podeszła do nocnej szafki i wyciągnęła niewielkie zakurzone pudełko, które przechowywała przez jakiś czas. Otworzyła je i wyjęła dwie części starej, rozbitej monety*. Odwróciła się do Elaine i pokazała ją jej.  
>— Mój ojciec dał połowę mojej matce w dniu ich ślubu — powiedziała. — Zamierzam obdarować nią Lancelota. — Elaine uśmiechnęła się promiennie do przyjaciółki i przytuliła ją mocno, uważając, by nie zrujnować fryzury. Odwróciła się, by wziąć pasmo niebieskiej wstęgi ze stołu i podała Gwen. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech i wzięła od niej szarfę.<br>— Gdzie powinnam ją przywiązać? — zapytała przyjaciółki.  
>— Może upnę ją w twoich włosach? — zaoferowała i odwróciła Gwen, by móc związać kosmyk ciemnych włosów z błękitną wstążką. — Wyglądasz jak księżniczka — powiedziała, gdy skończyła.<br>Gwen uśmiechnęła się szerzej, rzeczywiście czując się niczym księżniczka. Usłyszały pukanie i Elaine podeszła do drzwi. Otworzyła je i stała się świadkiem owacji tłumu ludzi z miasta na cześć Gwen. Zaczęli wchodzić, przekazując narzeczonej w prezencie drewniane naczynia, za które im serdecznie dziękowała.  
>Jak tylko wszyscy stłoczyli się w środku, usłyszeli zbliżający się tętent koni — serce Gwen przyśpieszyło rytm w oczekiwaniu. Zobaczyła, jak jej narzeczony podchodzi do niej, ubrany w swoje najlepsze szaty. Za nim podążał Merlin i Gajus, który był również świadkiem ich zaręczyn. Lancelot ujął rękę swojej miłości i ucałował ją, jak zawsze to robił, a co ona uwielbiała.<br>— Mam coś dla ciebie — oznajmił i wyjął z kieszeni naszyjnik. Wyglądał na bardzo stary i był bardzo piękny. Na środku błyszczał cenny, biały kamień.  
>— Biały jaspis? ** — zapytała Gwen.<br>— Należał do mojej Matki. Była łagodna, tak jak ty. Miała na sobie ten klejnot w dniu swojego ślubu. — Gwen uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Lancelot zawiesił naszyjnik na jej szyi i podziwiał jak kamień pięknie kontrastował z jej gładką, ciemną skórą. — Wyglądasz oszałamiająco — powiedział, przyprawiając ją o rumieniec.  
>— Ty też. — Wzięła pół monety, którą przechowywała i dała mu ją. — To dla ciebie.<br>— Dziękuję — powiedział, jak gdyby dziękował jej za kochanie go. Trzymał w dłoni jedną połowę monety, a ona drugą. Złączyli swoje wolne ręce i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Mieszkańcy miasta, którzy stali w ich domu, zamilkli i Lancelot przemówił.  
>— Chcesz ślubować naszą przysięgę małżeńską teraz, przed świadkami? — zapytał.<br>— Tak — odpowiedziała.  
>Wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął:<br>— Ja, Lancelot, w obecności Boga, ślubuję ci Ginewro miłość, wierność i biorę cię na moją prawowitą żonę.  
>Uśmiechnęła się do niego i powtórzyła:<br>— Ja, Ginewra, w obecności Boga, ślubuję ci Lancelocie miłość, wierność i biorę cię na mojego prawowitego męża.  
>— Będę cię miłował i troszczył o Ciebie tak długo, póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy.<br>— Będę cię miłowała i troszczyła o Ciebie tak długo, póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy — dokończyła i zobaczyła, że Lancelot nachyla się ku niej, by przypieczętować przysięgę. Przyjęła go chętnie, próbując jak najlepiej zapamiętać moment ich pierwszego pocałunku jako mąż i żona. Nawet nie słyszała aplauzu ludzi zgromadzonych w jej domu, kiedy Lancelot odsunął się i wpatrywał w nią.  
>— Witaj, żono — szepnął tak, że tylko ona słyszała.<br>— Witaj — odpowiedziała.

Reszta dnia wydawała się zlać w niewyraźną plamę. Lancelot i Ginewra po zawarciu małżeństwa poszli prosto do kościoła, by kapłan pobłogosławił ich związek. Kiedy wyszli ze świątyni, mieszkańcy obsypywali ich nasionami zbóż przez całą drogę do karczmy ***. Na miejscu Lancelot postawił kolejkę niemal każdemu kawalerowi, który się pojawił, by ich udobruchać za „zwędzenie" im sprzed nosa potencjalnej narzeczonej.

Merlin zdecydował się trzymać z dala od miodu pitnego, pamiętając, co zdarzyło się ostatnim razem, kiedy pił z Lancelotem. Tak naprawdę, nie został zbyt długo po błogosławieństwie w kościele. Wkrótce potem, kiedy przybyli do karczmy, objął państwa młodych, przepraszając że nie będzie uczestniczył w przyjęciu.  
>Zastanawiał się, co takiego było w ślubie, że sprawiło, iż czuł się nieswój. Przypuszczał, że to wynik zazdrości o to, że Gwen i Lancelot mogli to robić — obejmować się i całować przy wszystkich tych ludziach; on i Arthur nigdy nie mogliby być tacy swobodni.<br>Gdy tylko wrócił do mieszkania Gajusa, rzucił się na swoje łóżko wyczerpany porannymi wydarzeniami.

Niestety jego odpoczynek był bardzo krótki, ponieważ usłyszał na schodach kroki Artura.  
>— Merlinie! — zawołał książę.<br>— Tak? — sapnął czarodziej.  
>— Potrzebuję, byś zrobił dla mnie kila rzeczy — powiedział.<br>Chłopak usiadł.  
>— Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? — zajęczał.<br>— Moja kolczuga wymaga czyszczenia. Ojciec jutro pasuje kandydatów na rycerzy i chcę, by była bez skazy.  
>Mag jęknął.<br>— Nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć wczoraj, kiedy nie byłem taki zmęczony?  
>— Tak, cóż... Nie miałem szans, prawda? Uciekłeś! — Czarodziej tylko wzruszył ramionami. — Proszę Merlinie, Edward jest chory. Nie masz pojęcia jak wiele kłopotu byś mi oszczędził, gdybyś mi pomógł.<br>Znów to robił. Ten głos, te oczy. Merlin zawarczał sfrustrowany i wstał.  
>— Świetnie! Ale tylko dlatego, że powiedziałeś „proszę", ośle!<br>— Też ci życzę miłego dnia! — zaśmiał się Artur, rozśmieszając tym chłopaka. Młody Pendragon tęsknił za ich rozmowami, chociaż nigdy by tego nie przyznał.  
>Merlin wstał z łóżka i ruszył do komnat księcia, by wyczyścić tę cholerną kolczugę. Czego by dla niego nie zrobił!<p>

...

* — Zważywszy, że na obrączki często nie mogli pozwolić sobie wśród klas niższych, jedną z tradycji była przełamana moneta, której połówki miało każde z małżonków.  
>** — Kamienie szlachetne w czasach średniowiecza często dostawały ulubione znaczenia, by inni znali cechy osoby, która je nosiła. Kamień Gwen oznacza łagodność.<br>*** — Inną średniowieczną tradycja było rzucanie przez gości nasionami albo ziarnami pszenicy w parę młodą, co znaczyło, że życzą im dużej rodziny.  
>Panowie młodzi, którzy nie byli miejscowi, tradycyjnie kupowali kolejkę dla kawalerów mieszkających w miejscowości, którą "okradał" z kandydatki na żonę.<p>

...

_**OSTRZEŻENIE OD AUTORKI: Ten rozdział zawiera bardzo pijanego i rozkosznego Merlina. Czytasz na własne ryzyko.**_

**18: Alkohol rozwiązuje język**

Następnego ranka Artur znów obudził się wcześnie i powieki ciążyły mu niczym ołów z niewyspania. Miał już dosyć wracania do czasu, kiedy nie mógł spać przez koszmary. Poważnie zastanawiał się nad poproszeniem Gaiusa o eliksir. Chociaż z drugiej strony, ta mikstura nigdy nie pomogła Morganie, gdy nękały ją złe sny.

Zauważając, że Merlin nie przyniósł mu śniadania, postanowił ubrać się samemu i zejść na dół do komnat alchemika, by przyprowadzić chłopaka. Gdy tam dotarł, zirytowany, że nie pojawił się u niego na czas, ujrzał rozłożoną na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze śpiącą postać. Merlin najwyraźniej zasnął, po tym jak poprzedniego dnia wieczorem poprosił go, by wyczyścił mu zbroję. Zdając sobie sprawę, że on był przyczyną tego zmęczenia, ogarnęło go poczucie winy. Chłopak spał na jego kolczudze, którą pewnie polerował przez całą noc.  
>Próbując nie obudzić Merlina, nachylił się i usiłował wydostać ją spod ciała chłopaka. Stłumił krótki śmiech, który mu się wymsknął, kiedy Merlin sturlał się z wyszarpniętej kolczugi. Niestety, pomimo wysiłków Artura, czarodziej jęknął, budząc się i spojrzał w górę.<br>— Panie...! — wysapał, z odrobiną senności w zachrypniętym głosie i podniósł się szybko na nogi, tracąc od razu równowagę. Książę roześmiał się i złapał go, gdy niemal upadł, zaplątawszy stopę w leżącej kolczudze.  
>— Merlinie, ty idioto! — śmiał się głośno.<br>— Bardzo przepraszam! — kontynuował mag, kiedy stał już stabilnie na nogach. Jego oczy wyglądały na tak zmęczone, że Arthur poczuł, jak żołądek ściska mu się ze współczucia.  
>— Merlinie, dlaczego nie zostaniesz dziś u siebie, wyglądasz okropnie! — powiedział, sprawiając, że chłopak zmarszczy brwi.<br>— Dzięki, palancie — wymamrotał — Nic mi nie będzie. W każdym razie teraz już nie śpię. — Ziewnął i spojrzał na Artura, którego białka oczu były prawie różowe ze znużenia.  
>— Cóż, przypuszczam, że właśnie to było powodem, bo jak już obudzisz umysł, to się nie kołyszesz — zauważył złośliwie książę.<br>— Cud, że cokolwiek zauważyłeś — wymamrotał Merlin.  
>Artur uśmiechnął się w duchu, nie chcąc się przyznać do faktu, że uszczypliwe riposty przyjaciela cieszyły jego uszy. Był tak przyzwyczajony do wciąż gadającego Merlina i jego krytyki wszystkiego, co robił, że gdy wyjechał, brak tego stałego, irytującego trajkotu był straszny. Zdając sobie sprawę, że jest odpowiedzialny za powstanie niezręcznej, chwilowej ciszy, uśmiechnął się i poklepał chłopaka po plecach.<br>— Cóż, dzięki — powiedział, biorąc kolczugę. — To było miłe z twojej strony, że to zrobiłeś.  
>Merlin wzruszył ramionami.<br>— Nie jestem zmęczony bardziej niż byłem wczoraj. A skoro o tym mowa, sam wyglądasz okropnie, Arturze. Piłeś?  
>Książę potrząsnął głową.<br>— Zły sen — było wszystkim, co powiedział, ale wystarczyło.  
>— Kolejny? — zapytał spanikowany Merlin, otrzymując kiwnięcie głową od Artura. — Ale... jak... — Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego książę nadal miał te wspomnienia. Co, na Boga, zrobił od wczoraj, że wywołał kolejny sen. Zbroja! Czy to mogła być prawda? Wystarczyło wyczyścić do połysku jakąś zbroję? Ale to był jeden z jego obowiązków w pracy! Cóż, w sumie nie był jeszcze oficjalnie służącym księcia, ale jednak... Kogo on próbuje oszukać! Był lekkomyślny i bezmyślny, i zgodził się oczyścić kolczugę Artura, chociaż nie musiał. Czy to się kiedykolwiek skończy? Zastanawiał się, czy łatwiej było, kiedy był z dala od Camelotu.<br>Jego myśli przerwało chrząknięcie Artura.  
>— Więc... ubierzesz mnie w zbroję? — napomknął.<br>Czy to też się liczy jako bezinteresowny czyn? Merlin sam już nie wiedział, co było bezinteresowne, a co mógł uznać za obowiązek.  
>— Czy... czy to znaczy, że znów mnie zatrudniasz? — zapytał, mając nadzieję, że to wyklaruje tę wątpliwą kwestię i będzie mógł wykonywać swoje powinności bez strachu, że jego tajemnica zostanie odkryta.<br>— Cóż, _poprosiłbym _cię, żebyś wrócił na stanowisko mojego służącego, ale wiem, że i tak byś się zgodził, więc tak, ponownie cię zatrudniam.

Merlin uśmiechnął się. Pomimo wszystkich jego obaw, to były momenty, jak te... gdy on i Artur mogli być po prostu razem, sami. Co sprawiało, że wszystko inne traciło znaczenie.  
>Jakkolwiek plany czy skrupuły, które miał Merlin, związane z powrotem do Camelotu były nadal aktualne. Bardzo aktualne, biorąc pod uwagę, że był tak blisko Artura. To wciąż bolało.<br>Oczywiście, że to wciąż bolało.  
>Bardzo prawdziwe i bardzo bolesne wydarzenia paru ostatnich tygodni, były wciąż świeże w jego umyśle i nie było zbyt dużych szans, by w najbliższym czasie zniknęły.<br>Ale Artur był teraz taki inny. Przebywanie z nim było po prostu... miłe. Zamiast być kretyńskim księciem, który zawsze działał mu na nerwy, stał się troskliwym człowiekiem, dla którego wrócił. Dla którego codziennie ryzykował swoim życiem — dosłownie podkładał szyję pod topór, bo gdyby ktoś kiedykolwiek dowiedział się, co Merlin wiedział o pocałunku, zostałby bez wątpienia stracony.  
>Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nic z tego nie miało. Nie, gdy Artur uśmiechał się do niego w ten sposób, całkowicie nieświadomy pięknej miłości, którą dzielili. Patrzenie na księcia uśmiechającego się tak do niego, rozgrzewało serce Merlina. Nigdy nie obdarzał tym uśmiechem nikogo innego. Uśmiechał się tak tylko i wyłącznie będąc z nim.<p>

— Merlinie, jesteś tu jeszcze? — Głos młodego Pendragona przebił się przez myśli czarodzieja, który spojrzał na niego szybko i przytaknął. Książę potrząsnął głową i zaśmiał się. Podeszli do drzwi, przed którymi Artur odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka. Uświadomił sobie, że nigdy mu nie powiedział, jak bardzo się cieszy z jego powrotu i teraz wydawał się być dobry moment, aby mu to wyznać. — Wiesz... — zaczął, otrzymując zdumione spojrzenie Merlina — dobrze jest mieć cię z powrotem. Nie sądzę, bym ci to już powiedział.  
>Cała twarz maga wydawała się rozjaśnić przy tym komentarzu.<br>— Dobrze być z powrotem — zgodził się.

Uczta dla najnowszych rycerzy Camelotu była równie imponująca i spektakularna, co zawsze. Oczywiście Merlin spędził połowę czasu, serwując Arturowi i jego kompanom napoje wyskokowe, ale potem zobaczył Gwen i Lancelota wchodzących dyskretnie do sali, trzymających się za ręce i podbiegł do nich, żeby ich uściskać.  
>— Co wy tutaj robicie? Nie powinniście być... nie wiem... Co normalnie robią nowożeńcy dzień po ślubie?<br>Gwen się roześmiała.  
>— Dobrze się bawią — powiedziała — a tu jest zabawa.<br>Teraz to Merlin się roześmiał.  
>— Dla mnie nie — powiedział. — Upewnianie się, że kielich Artura nie wysycha nie jest dokładnie moim pomysłem na przyjemny wieczór.<br>Małżonkowie zachichotali porozumiewawczo. Gdyby tylko Merlin wiedział, ile Gwen wie o jego i Artura relacji i — co ważniejsze — o tym, co Merlin czuł do swojego drogiego księcia.  
>— Słuchaj, Lancelocie, spróbuję wstawić się za tobą u Artura — powiedział czarodziej z powagą w głosie.<br>Lancelot uśmiechnął się.  
>— Dzięki, Merlinie, ale wątpię, żeby to zrobiło teraz jakąkolwiek różnicę. Może gdy będzie królem, sprawy przybiorą lepszy obrót.<br>Mag kiwnął głową. Tak bardzo chciał, aby było to prawdziwe w odniesieniu do całej reszty. Miał ochotę powiedzieć im, że nie wszystko się zmieni, ale wiedział, że nie będą mieli pojęcia, co ma na myśli.  
>— Wiem, że już niedługo zostanie rycerzem — powiedziała Gwen, biorąc męża pod rękę. — Jeśli jest jakakolwiek sprawiedliwość na świecie, to będzie nim.<p>

Czarodziej popatrzył na nich zaskoczony sposobem, w jaki Gwen spojrzała na Lancelota. Nigdy naprawdę nie miał czasu, aby zobaczyć jak bardzo ci dwoje byli w sobie zakochani. Przyjacióka zdawała się całkowicie zapomnieć, że był ktoś jeszcze w komnacie, nie mówiąc już, że Merlin stał obok.  
>Mag odchrząknął, gdy zobaczył zbliżającego się do nich Artura. Młoda para rozdzieliła się, pochylając głowy przed księciem. Niezręczność tej sytuacji wystarczyła, aby każdy poczuł zakłopotanie. Wyraz twarzy młodego Pendragona naprawdę trudno było ocenić. Wydawało się, że całkowicie ignoruje obecność Lancelota, za to wpatrywał się w jego żonę, a tysiące różnych myśli krążyło mu po głowie.<br>W końcu książę zwrócił się do niegdyś wspaniałego rycerza i uznał jego obecność skinieniem głowy. Nie było to wiele, ale był to gest, który tylko ich czworo zrozumiało. Gest akceptacji dający znać Lancelotowi, że Artur nie ma do niego już urazy; widział, jak bardzo Lancelot i Gwen lgną do siebie. Każdy mógł to zobaczyć. Po chwili ciszy książę powiedział:  
>— Czas zacząć zabawę. — I klasnął głośno w dłonie.<p>

Merlin wiedział, że nie może dotknąć alkoholu. Nigdy nie mógł. Jak Gajusz zawsze to ujmował? "Jeden powiew od fartucha barmanki i śpiewasz jak marynarz". To była całkowita prawda!  
>Ale Merlin był kompletnym idiotą. Obiecał sobie, że zostanie w Camelocie tylko na ślub, a potem wróci do domu. I złamał tę obietnicę, gdy tylko Artur popatrzył na niego tym długim i błagalnym spojrzeniem, prosząc go oczami, żeby został.<br>Tak naprawdę to nie liczy się jako bezinteresowny akt, prawda? A może liczy. To nie było tak, że Merlin nie chciał być z Arturem w Camelocie, ale wiedział, że to nie było dobre dla żadnego z nich, więc w pewnym sensie nie chciał zostać. Ale sam fakt, że był właśnie teraz tutaj czyniło to bezinteresownym.  
>Och, jaki był głupi! Zawsze był frajerem przez piękne oczy Artura i nienawidził tego.<br>Obiecał sobie, że nie przyjmie oferty zostania ponownie jego służącym, ale nie potrafił dać wystarczającego powodu odmowy i był zmuszony przyjąć propozycję księcia. I ta obietnica również została złamana.  
>Ale co ważniejsze, Merlin przyrzekł sobie, że nie będzie nadmiernie miły dla księcia, że zrobi tylko to, co mu powie i nic więcej albo nawet mniej. Jednak to postanowienie także zostało złamane w chwili, gdy zgodził się zostać i być z powrotem służącym Artura. I jakby tego nie było dość, z jakiegoś dziwacznego powodu, wyświadczył mu przysługę... <em>znowu<em>!  
>On po prostu nigdy się nie nauczy, prawda?<br>Nie mógł nagle powiedzieć, że musi wrócić, ponieważ jego matka podejrzanie ponownie zachorowała. Musiał wytrzymać i mieć nadzieję, że uda mu się unikać Artura i będzie to robił najlepiej jak potrafi. Albo jeszcze lepiej... upije się. I to było właśnie to, co zrobił.

Artur dobrze się bawił przez cały wieczór, rozmawiając z dziewczętami, pijąc ze swoimi rycerzami i — dzięki Merlinowi — spędził ostatnie godziny wolny od zażenowania.  
>Ale teraz zauważył, że jego służący dziwnie się zachowuje. Chwiał się i ledwo był w stanie ustać w miejscu. Zaśmiał się w duchu na kompletną niezdolność Merlina do picia alkoholu i podszedł do niego.<br>— Merlinie — powiedział — myślę, że lepiej będzie jak już wyjdziemy.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego, zdezorientowany.  
>— Daczeo <em>my<em>? — wymamrotał niewyraźnie. — Daczeo ty? Daczeo nitylkja?  
>Artur bardzo starał się ukryć śmiech. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział przyjaciela pijanego, i to było prześmieszne, jeśli nie zupełnie zachwycające.<br>— Zabiorę cię do swoich komnat, żebyś mógł odpocząć, Merlinie. Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach.  
>Czarodziej wyglądał jakby rozważał ofertę księcia, a następnie uśmiechnął się tym swoim słodkim uśmiechem.<br>— Obsze! — powiedział dość głośno.  
>— Szzzzz... — Artur uciszył go, śmiejąc się. — Mów ciszej, no chodź już. — Spróbował pomóc Merlinowi odzyskać równowagę, by nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na ich bliski kontakt. Jakoś udało mu się doprowadzić go do swoich komnat. Teraz już ledwie mógł zrozumieć jego słowa, tak bardzo mamrotał, ale prawdę mówiąc to była muzyka dla Artura uszu. Merlin nigdy nie brzmiał tak słodko. Zdjął ramię chłopaka owinięte wokół swojej szyi dla podparcia i posadził go na miękkim materacu. — W porządku, Merlinie?<br>Mag kiwnął głową ospale z głupawym uśmiechem na ustach. Nagle wyciągnął ręce i złapał obiema dłońmi policzki przyjaciela.  
>— Zieki Arfur! — powiedział raczej głośno. — Safsze simną zamuesz! — Wyszczerzył się.<br>Artur zaśmiał się i wziął jego ręce ze swojej twarzy.  
>— Jesteś zupełnie i całkowicie urżnięty, Merlinie.<br>Chłopak potrząsnął głową  
>— Nieesem! — zaprotestował. — Zakad, że esem trzeźfiźfiejźfeszy niż ty!<br>— "Trzeźfiźfiejźfeszy", czyżby, Merlinie? — zaśmiał się. — Myślę, że musisz się trochę przespać — zasugerował. Czarodziej potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.  
>— Nieesem zmeszony.<br>Artur uśmiechnął się.  
>— Cóż, myślę, że jesteś. — Usiadł obok niego, śmiejąc się, gdy Merlin znów potrząsnął głową.<br>— Po posu chsesz, żeym wyszeł.  
>— To nieprawda — powiedział książę zaskoczony jego słowami.<br>— Prafta! — Merlin odparł — Roię gupoty — starał się wyjaśnić — Wem, sze myśisz, sze esem gupi i nazyfasz mie gupim i taietam.  
>Mimo że Merlin mówił strasznie niewyraźnie, Artur czuł, że naprawdę tak sądzi i był głęboko zraniony tym, że właśnie tak o nim myśli.<br>— Tak o mnie myślisz? — zapytał. Merlin spojrzał na niego tak, jakby mówił do ściany.  
>— Nie, Arfusze! To <em>ty<em> taomie myśisz. A esem miy da cieie. Roię coś da cieie i rószne taie.  
>— Przykro mi, jeśli czujesz się w ten sposób — powiedział książę, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy.<br>— Cósz, w poszontku. — Merlin wzruszył ramionami — Wesz, przyzy... przyzyfyczaiem si jusz. Ale czasm napafte coś roisz, wesz. Wypieś za mie to coś i szynioseś kfat i te ine rzeszy.  
>— Zrobiłem to, ponieważ nie chciałem, by coś ci się stało.<br>Merlin odwrócił się przodem do niego, z prawdziwym podziwem na twarzy, która była po prostu urocza.  
>— Naprafte? — wymamrotał. Artur skinął głową.<br>— Oczywiście, Merlinie. Ty... — Artur zastanawiał się, czy to dobry pomysł, aby powiedzieć o tym właśnie teraz. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że Merlin prawdopodobnie rano nie będzie pamiętał wiekszości rozmowy. — Wiesz, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. — Poczuł rozlewające się w nim ciepło, gdy Merlin się uśmiechnął.  
>— Ty tesz eseś moim nalszy... naleszym szyacielem, Arfusze — Merlin czknął, opierając się o ramię księcia i przytulił się do jego ciepłego ciała, chwytając przy okazji dłoń młodego Pendragona. Z jakiegoś powodu Artur nie odrzucił tego niezwykle bliskiego fizycznego kontaktu. Przeciwnie, zaakceptował uścisk chłopaka i objął go ramieniem, trzymając bezpiecznie w ramionach.<br>— Tesniłem sa tobom — wymamrotał mag.  
>— Ja za tobą także — przyznał książę. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy powiedział to głośno i był wstrząśnięty swoją otwartością.<br>— Eseś moim naleszym ksiesiem.  
>Artur zaśmiał się.<br>— Najlepszym księciem? — Merlin kiwnął głową w pierś przyjaciela. — Na całym świecie, czy tylko tu w Camelocie?  
>Chłopak pomyślał przez chwilę.<br>— Na caym świesie — odpowiedział mu. Artur roześmiał się.  
>— Przypuszczam, że mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie. — Poklepał ciemne włosy Merlina.<br>— Nieesem ksiesiem — Merlin przypomniał mu, mamrocząc w jego ubranie.  
>— Nie, ale nadal cię lubię.<br>— Tesz sie luie — odpowiedział sennie. — Moa mama poesiała, sze mie luisz.  
>— Naprawdę? — Artur zapytał, zaskoczony, że matka Merlina to zauważyła. Czarodziej skinął głową w milczeniu.<br>— Poesiała, sze eseś jeną sroną jenego szeoś... money abo soś.

Artur usiłował zdusić śmiech, nawet nie próbując pojąć, co Merlin miał na myśli z monetą lub cokolwiek to było. Uśmiechnął się, czując, że chłopak zasnął w jego ramionach. Podniósł go ostrożnie, położył na łóżku i przykrył kocem.  
>Nigdy nie widział śpiącego Merlina i wydawało się na początku, że to nic specjalnego, ale im dłużej patrzył na przyjaciela, tym bardziej nie mógł oderwać wzroku od uroczego widoku przed nim. Chłopak zwinął się w kłębek, by utrzymać ciepło, a włosy opadły mu na twarz. Artur był pewien, że nigdy nie widział piękniejszego i bardziej niewinnego widoku niż ten, i roześmiał się, kiedy usłyszał chrapanie.<br>Nie pomyślał w ogóle, gdzie sam położy się spać, ale teraz, gdy Merlin leżał w jego łóżku… Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad spaniem na podłodze, ale odepchnął tę myśl. Po prostu przesunął śpiącego na koniec jednej strony łóżka i położył się na przeciwległej stronie z dala od swojego służącego.

Wiedział, że powinien czuć się dziwne. Ale tak nie było. Czuł się prawie... komfortowo? Komfortowym było mieć Merlina w swoim łóżku? Spał obok niego na podłodze, gdy byli razem w Ealdor, ale to nie było dokładnie to samo, no i tutaj miał wybór.  
>Oczywiście nigdy nie planował przenocować przyjaciela w swoich komnatach, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo pijany naprawdę był chłopak i mieli przecież tylko odpocząć. Jednakże wyglądało na to, że alkohol i ślub dzień wcześniej naprawdę go wyczerpały. Dlatego nie obudziłby go teraz, nawet gdyby musiał sam spać na podłodze. To było jego winą, że Merlin jest dzisiaj taki senny, dlatego pozwoli mu spać u siebie tak długo jak będzie chciał.<br>Odwrócił głowę na moment i uśmiechnął się, słysząc wydawane przez chłopaka dźwięki we śnie, a potem poczuł, jak jego własne powieki opadają i zasnął.

**19: Sen**

Artur niczego bardziej nie chciał, jak tylko tego, by Merlin spał w jego łóżku przez resztę dnia i nadrabiał zaległości w odpoczynku, ale potrafił przewidzieć, co się stanie, gdyby ktoś go tu znalazł. Mył się i ubierał wyjątkowo powoli, odwlekając pobudkę przyjaciela tak długo jak to było możliwe; po prostu nie miał serca zakłócać jego spokojnego snu.

Ale w końcu skończyły mu się wszystkie wymówki, więc delikatnie potrząsnął jego ramieniem. Zaśmiał się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak był jednym z tych, co śpią wyjątkowo twardo. Szturchnął go trochę mocniej. Merlin wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak:

— Odejdź, Gajusie. Artur poczeka.

Książę roześmiał się jeszcze raz i powiedział:

— Artur już wstał i ubrał się.

Czarodziej odwrócił się w stronę księcia nadal zaspany. Wyraz jego twarzy był bezcenny; naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego już odziany Artur pochyla się nad nim. Rozglądał się przez chwilę i w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie jest — zerwał się do siadu, mimo że nadal był bardzo zmęczony.

— Dlaczego jestem w twoim łóżku? — krzyknął.

— No cóż... sugeruję, abyś przez jakiś czas trzymał się z dala od alkoholu. Prawdopodobnie trochę potrwa, zanim dojdziesz do siebie! — Zachichotał Artur.

— Upiłem się? — spytał czarodziej zachrypniętym od przepicia głosem.

— Upiłem to za mało powiedziane, Merlinie! Byłeś kompletnie zalany!

Chłopak spuścił wzrok, zakłopotany.

— Przepraszam — mruknął.

— Nie musisz przepraszać — zapewnił go Artur. — To było całkiem zabawne. Chrapiesz, wiesz?

— Wcale nie!

— Ależ tak! Miałem wrażenie, że śpię obok niedźwiedzia — narzekał.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc "obok"? — zapytał Merlin, odrobinę zaniepokojony tym, że tak niewiele pamięta z poprzedniej nocy. Artur wyglądał, jakby się zawstydził, co wzmogło tylko niepokój czarodzieja. — Co się wydarzyło? — zapytał poważnym, przejętym tonem.

Książę przybrał komiczną minę.

— Nie wiem, co sobie pomyślałeś, Merlinie, ale nic tutaj nie zaszło! — Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. — Zasnąłeś, więc położyłem cię na moim łóżku, a że nie zamierzałem kłaść się na podłodze, więc spałem obok ciebie. Po prostu przesunąłem cię na drugą stronę posłania i dzięki temu było dość miejsca dla nas obu — wyjaśnił.

— Ale... mogłeś mnie przecież obudzić i powiedzieć, abym wyniósł się do Gajusa.

— Nie bądź głupi, Merlinie, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił!

Czarodziej spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

— Dlaczego nie?

— Cóż... Ja nie... Nie żebym się o ciebie martwił... czy coś... po prostu... wyglądałeś, jakbyś potrzebował snu — powiedział w końcu, zajmując się naciąganiem rękawic, by uniknąć widoku rozpromienionego uśmiechu przyjaciela.

Merlin wiedział, że Artur stara się zachowywać jak zawsze, a jednak zrobił to tylko po to, by on poczuł się lepiej. Sprawiło mu to większą radość niż cokolwiek innego.

— Dlaczego zakładasz rękawice? — zapytał, zdając sobie sprawę, że Artur szykuje się do wyjścia.

— Wybieram się na polowanie. Mógłbyś przygotować mój ekwipunek?

Merlin jęknął krótko i zaczął gromadzić sprzęt myśliwski. Naprawdę nienawidził polowań, ale to był jeden z elementów jego pracy, więc po prostu musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Kiedy Artur był już odziany w uniform do polowania, czarodziej rozpoczął pakować swoje rzeczy.

— Co robisz? — zapytał książę

— Przygotowuję się do drogi — odpowiedział, jakby było to całkiem oczywiste.

— Nie idziesz ze mną.

Merlin stanął osłupiały podobnie jak w dzień, gdy dowiedział się, że Artur gotuje dla Ginewry.

— Ale... zawsze ci towarzyszyłem. Jestem twoim sługą — przypomniał.

— Przecież nienawidzisz polowań.

Merlin roześmiał się.

— Nigdy wcześniej na to nie zważałeś.

— Tak, ale dzisiaj jest inaczej. Chcę, żebyś został i odpoczął. Ale nie waż się przyzwyczajać do takiego traktowania! — ostrzegł, zdając sobie sprawę, że zapewne okazał Merlinowi zbyt wiele życzliwości. — Pomyśl o tym jak o małym urlopie na podreperowanie zdrowia, zanim zacznę od ciebie wymagać naprawdę ciężkiej pracy.

— Nie mogę się doczekać — mruknął czarodziej. — Słuchaj, naprawdę nie musisz tego robić. Nie nie mam nic przeciwko. Przyglądanie się temu, jak nie udaje ci się nic upolować, jest całkiem zabawne

— Uważaj sobie — powiedział Artur, rozśmieszając tym Merlina.

— Mówię poważnie, skoro już nie śpię i jestem ubrany, równie dobrze mogę iść z tobą.

Artur spojrzał na chłopaka zszokowany.

— Ale... dlaczego? — zapytał.

— Ponieważ tak naprawdę chcesz, żebym poszedł — stwierdził. Książę zaśmiał się, ale w duchu czuł się bardzo szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że Merlin chce się poświęcić tylko po to, by sprawić mu przyjemność. — Poza tym... jeśli nie pójdę, kogo obwinisz za swoje niepowodzenia łowieckie? Wiatr? A jeśli pojadę, przynajmniej będziesz mógł zrzucić winę na mnie. — Posłał przyjacielowi bezczelny, łobuzerski uśmiech, który pojawiał się na jego obliczu za każdym razem, gdy chciał rzucić jakąś złośliwą uwagę. Książę podszedł, pacnął go lekko w głowę za "bezczelność" i powiedział, że ma się stawić przy koniach w ciągu pięciu minut.

— Arturze, krążymy po tej okolicy już od trzech godzin — narzekał czarodziej. — Jedźmy dalej albo najlepiej wracajmy do domu!  
>— Zamknij się, Merlinie — nakazał surowo książę. — Chciałeś iść ze mną, nikt cię nie zmuszał. Chłopak przewrócił oczami, kiedy przyjaciel pochylił się z kuszą gotową do strzału. Po kilku minutach Artur zdecydował, że jednak powinni się przenieść w inne miejsce i wskoczył na konia, aby zmienić lokalizację.<p>

Podczas jazdy rzadko kiedy rozmawiali, a jeżeli już to zazwyczaj Artur żartował z Merlina i jego „umiejętności" jazdy konnej. Ale dziś książę wydawał się być bardzo przyjazny. I to do tego stopnia, że odwrócony do Merlina i zagadany, nie zauważył, że jechał prosto na drzewo. Zanim czarodziej miał szansę go ostrzec... wpadł na nie. Niebezpiecznie mocno i z głośnym hukiem. Merlin odwrócił twarz i skrzywił się, słysząc bolesne uderzenie o gruby pień i brzęk zbroi, gdy książę spadł z konia, nieprzytomny.

Po chwili przestał się krzywić i przewrócił oczami na widok kretyna leżącego na ziemi pod wierzchowcem. Zsiadł z konia i wyjął z torby koc. Za pomocą prostego zaklęcia lewitacji przeniósł przyjaciela na przygotowany pled i usiadł, by obserwować jak "śpi".

Artur obudził się z — jak mu się wydawało — bardzo głębokiego snu. Kiedy dotknął głowy, zorientował się, że ma na czole ogromnego guza. Co on pił w nocy? Pomacał miejsce, gdzie leżał i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest to jego łóżko w Camelocie, ale zimna, twarda ziemia. Jego powieki zatrzepotały, otwierając się powoli. Jęknął, kiedy przypomniał sobie, co się stało. Rozmawiał z Merlinem i wpadł prosto na drzewo. Rozglądając się wokół, zauważył siedzącego obok przyjaciela, który bawił się patykiem i rysował coś po ziemi. Najwyraźniej spędzili już tak jakiś czas, gdyż wyryte w ziemi „dzieła sztuki" były dość liczne.

Kiedy czarodziej usłyszał jęki, natychmiast wstał i podszedł do niego.

— Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? — zapytał leniwie książę. Chłopak zaśmiał się.  
>— Dość długo — odpowiedział. — Dlaczego nie uważałeś, gdzie idziesz, kretynie?<p>

Artur tylko wzruszył ramionami i westchnął.  
>— Pamiętam tylko, że mówiłeś coś do mnie.<br>— Naprawdę? — zapytał czarodziej, zaskoczony tą luźną uwagą.  
>— Tak. Mówiłeś do mnie, gdy spałem.<br>— Nie, nie mówiłem.  
>— Ależ tak, Merlinie, słyszałem cię.<p>

— Nie, poważnie, nic do ciebie nie mówiłem — upierał się. Nie kłamał. Siedział przy księciu wiele godzin, ale nie wypowiedział ani słowa.  
>— No cóż, to dlaczego cię słyszałem? — zapytał Artur z irytacją.<br>— Być może śniłeś. Na pewno się nie odezwałem.

— Wiem, że pytałeś rankiem o moje samopoczucie, a ja mówiłem... Boże, co ja takiego powiedziałem? — Merlin nawet nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Książę najwyraźniej uderzył się w głowę mocniej, niż przypuszczał. — ...coś o mnie walczącym w imieniu damy. — Te słowa sprawiły, że czarodziej popatrzył na niego, zdumiony

— Co?

— Słyszałeś. Być może był to kolejny sen. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wciąż mam te koszmary, Merlinie... Ale ty wiesz, prawda?  
>— Nie mam pojęcia, co masz na myśli, panie — odrzekł. Tak naprawdę wcale nie słuchał księcia. Bardziej obawiał się tego, że Artur mógł obudzić się kilka minut później i przypomnieć sobie pocałunek. To był idiotyczny pomysł, to całe polowanie! Kolejny bezinteresowny czyn, kretynie!<p>

— Merlinie, posłuchaj. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, do cholery. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem koszmarów, martwią mnie teraz. Jeśli wiesz, co się wydarzyło albo jak mogę im zapobiec, proszę, powiedz mi. Błagam cię.

Kiedy mówił, czarodziej patrzył mu prosto w oczy i właśnie dlatego skapitulował. Błagające spojrzenie Artura zawsze było jego zgubą; nie mógł go zostawić bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Książę musi być bardzo przestraszony i zdezorientowany — to sprawiło, że Merlin zdecydował się opowiedzieć mu o wydarzeniach z tamtego dnia.

Wziął głęboki wdech, aby zyskać na czasie i zastanowić się, jak wyjawić część prawdy, nie odkrywając całej.  
>— Powiem ci... — zaczął.<br>— Więc wiesz? — zapytał Artur.  
>— Tak. Kiedy lady Vivian była tu jakiś czas temu... ktoś odurzył cię podczas uczty. Odurzyli ciebie i Vivian intensywnym afrodyzjakiem. Zakochaliście się w sobie po uszy, zaraz po jego zażyciu. — Merlin miał nadzieję, że to wytłumaczenie wystarczy. Wiedział, że lepiej było powiedzieć Arturowi niż Utherowi, który natychmiast zarządziłby obławę na cały Camelot.<p>

— Odurzył? Dlaczego ktoś chciał, żebym zakochał się w Vivian? — zapytał książę. Merlin wzruszył ramionami.  
>— Tego nigdy się nie dowiemy, panie. Najprawdopodobniej ktoś z ludu chciał cię upokorzyć. Kimkolwiek by nie był, udało mu się wlać eliksir do wina tobie i lady Vivian, by wzbudzić w was uczucie. Stąd wspomnienia tych dwóch pocałunków.<p>

— Ale... nic z tego nie pamiętam — przypomniał mu Artur.  
>— Wiem... O tym, że jesteś pod wpływem afrodyzjaku wiedziałem tylko ja i Gajus. Próbując znaleźć antidotum, zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że ktoś sprawuje nad tobą bardzo silną kontrolę i musieliśmy poszukać... alternatywnego rozwiązania.<br>— Którym było...?

— Gajus stworzył wywar powodujący tymczasową, wybiórczą utratę pamięci. Nie pamiętasz tych dwóch dni, bo je wymazaliśmy. Sądziliśmy, że to będzie dla ciebie najbezpieczniejsze, panie. Jednak Olaf przyłapał cię jak całowałeś jego córkę i wyzwał na pojedynek na śmierć i życie, zanim jeszcze zdjęliśmy urok.

— Ale... jakim sposobem pamiętam te wydarzenia teraz? W moich snach i na jawie? — Arturowi wirowało w głowie od informacji. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Merlin ukrywał je przed nim tak długo i spokojnie przyglądał się jak cierpiał zdezorientowany, i nie spał po nocach.

— Wiem. Eliksir spowodował tylko chwilową utratę pamięci i pewne było, że wspomnienia w jakiejś formie powrócą. Jak widać wróciły w snach. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że zanim to się stanie, afrodyzjak nie będzie już mieć na ciebie wpływu i wszystko skończy się dobrze. Wygląda na to, że mieliśmy rację. — Merlin uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z wytłumaczenia, mając nadzieję, że Artur mu uwierzył.

— Zadałeś sobie tyle trudu... tylko po to, by trzymać mnie z dala od niebezpieczeństwa? — zapytał książę, zapominając o tym, że chłopak skłamał, wzruszony przejawem troski i sympatii. To było ostatnie pytanie, jakiego czarodziej się spodziewał, jednak uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. — Dziękuję. Udowodniłeś tym, że jesteś moim prawdziwym przyjacielem. — Merlin był zaskoczony brakiem sarkazmu w jego głosie. — Nawet jeśli było to przyczyną tak wielu bezsennych nocy — dodał.

— Tak ... przepraszam za to. — Zaśmiał się czarodziej. — Gdy pamięć powróci, będziesz znów spał spokojnie. — To było kłamstwo i wiedział o tym. Nie może dopuścić do tego, aby Artur odzyskał wspomnienia. Bez względu na cenę, jaką mu przyjdzie za to zapłacić.  
>— Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę — powiedział książę.<p>

Merlin poczuł, jak te słowa wbijają się prosto w jego serce cienkim ostrzem. Nienawidził okłamywać Artura i wiedział, że jeśli ten kiedykolwiek odkryje prawdę, poczuje się zdradzony. Zapewne każe mu odejść. To był kolejny powód, dla którego Merlin nie mógł sobie pozwolić na odwrócenie zaklęcia. Nie mógł żyć bez Artura. Bóg wie, że próbował, ale poniósł klęskę. Jak to możliwe, że wspomnienia księcia wracały dzięki jego poświęceniu, skoro teraz był taki samolubny w stosunku do przyjaciela? Byłoby bezpieczniej, gdyby go z nim nie było. Ale to rozdarłoby jego serce na dwie części, a on znienawidziłby się na zawsze za to, że naraził Artura na takie niebezpieczeństwo.

Książę był już w pełni przytomny, więc wstał, czując więcej energii niż kiedykolwiek.

— Cóż... przynajmniej można powiedzieć, iż nasza dzisiejsza podróż nie była kompletnym fiaskiem — powiedział radośnie. — Nie powinieneś był tego ukrywać przede mną, Merlinie — przypomniał mu — ale dziękuję, że w końcu powiedziałeś prawdę. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, napinając każdy mięsień w twarzy, by się nie rozpłakać.  
>— Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc — powiedział, z nutą smutku w głosie, którą spróbował zamaskować chichotem. Wydawało się, że Artur niczego nie zauważył, dosiadając konia.<p>

— Wracajmy do domu, Merlinie. To był długi dzień.  
>— Czy na pewno możesz jechać? Uderzyłeś się w głowę.<br>— Nic mi nie będzie. Polowaliśmy niemal cały dzień. Ojciec wyśle patrol, jeśli zostaniemy tu dłużej. Zaskakujące, że jeszcze tego nie zrobił.

Merlin przytaknął, wspiął się na swego konia i ruszyli do Camelotu.

Wkrótce wrócili do miasta. Artur od razu zauważył, że przy bramie nie ma wartowników. Leżeli nieopodal, oparci o ścianę, nieprzytomni, pogrążeni we śnie lub — co gorsza — martwi. Książę zsiadł z konia, by przyjrzeć się bliżej jednemu z nich.  
>— Żyje — powiedział do Merlina, który stanął u jego boku.<p>

— Śpi? — zapytał czarodziej. Artur przytaknął. Spojrzał przez bramę na dziedziniec i ujrzał wiele podobnie nieruchomych ciał rozrzuconych jak zwłoki. Byli tam wszyscy, całe królestwo: matki, dzieci, szlachta, pospólstwo. Wydawało się, że zasnęli tam, gdzie stali — niektórzy spali na kamiennych schodach prowadzących do zamku, wartownicy natomiast wyglądali, jakby zasnęli na służbie.  
>— Jak myślisz, co mogło się zdarzyć — zapytał Merlina. Tak jakby on mógł wiedzieć. Nie potrafił wymyślić żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia dla tego stanu rzeczy. Tylko jedna odpowiedź wydawała się prawdopodobna.<br>— To musiała być magia — odpowiedział.

**20: Ognie Irdisholas**

— Gdzie jest mój ojciec? — zaniepokoił się Artur. Merlin rzadko kiedy widział go tak zmartwionym. Ruszyli biegiem do sali tronowej w poszukiwaniu króla. Pchnęli wielkie, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi, ale tam go nie znaleźli. Pomieszczenie było zupełnie puste. — Gdzie on jest? — krzyknął Artur.  
>Skierowali się do komnat Gajusa. Również zastali je puste, poza lekarzem, który siedział przygarbiony nad stołem; oczywiście spał. Czarodziej podbiegł i potrząsnął nim, by go obudzić. Na próżno.<br>— Merlinie, musimy znaleźć mojego ojca — przypomniał mu Artur. Chłopak nie chciał opuszczać Gajusa, ale wiedział, że muszą się upewnić czy król jest bezpieczny.  
>Wpierw skierowali się do komnat Morgany. Możliwe, że Uther udał się tam, aby sprawdzić, jak się czuje jego podopieczna. Jednak jedyną osobą w pokoju była śpiąca Gwen. Artur podniósł ją szybko z podłogi i ułożył na łóżku Morgany.<br>Merlin poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, widząc, w jaki sposób Artur patrzył na nią. Było oczywiste, że czuł jeszcze coś do niej, pomimo jej niedawnego zamążpójścia. Obserwował w bólu, jak odgarnia kosmyk włosów z twarzy służki.  
>Usłyszawszy nagle za sobą szelest zasłony, odwrócili się i zaczęli przesuwać wolno w kierunku hałasu. Kotara poruszyła się ponownie i Artur podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Pociągnął gwałtownie za jej koniec i obaj usłyszeli wrzask tak przeraźliwy, że omal nie wyskoczyli ze skóry.<br>Dopiero gdy książę chwycił krzyczącą, by ją przytrzymać, Merlin zdał sobie sprawę, że to Morgana. Dziewczyna walczyła z uchwytem Artura.  
>— To ja, Morgano, to ja! — krzyknął na nią, nieznacznie ją uspokajając. Była kompletnie przerażona, ale udało mu się do niej jakoś dotrzeć. — Co się stało? — zapytał.<br>— Nie wiedziałam, że to ty! — pisnęła, wciąż bardzo wstrząśnięta tym, co się wokół niej działo.  
>— Uspokój się, Morgano — powiedział kojąco. — Opowiedz mi, co tu się wydarzyło. — Ton jego głosu wydawał się załatwić sprawę; Morgana wzięła głęboki wdech, aby rozpocząć opowieść.<br>— Ludzie narzekali, że źle się czują — wyjaśniła cichym, drżącym głosem.  
>— I co dalej?<br>— Wszyscy zasypiali. Dokądkolwiek poszłam!  
>— Czy ktoś tu był? — zapytał Artur. Morgana tylko potrząsnęła głową. — To dlaczego się ukrywałaś? — pytał dalej, a podejrzenie wkradło się do jego głosu.<br>— Mówiłam już, nie wiedziałam, kim jesteś. — Jej głos był teraz niższy, mniej przestraszony, jednak wzbudził podejrzenia w Arturze.  
>— Gdzie jest mój ojciec?<br>Morgana spojrzała na podłogę i potem z powrotem na niego.  
>— Nie wiem.<br>— Arturze, ona jest roztrzęsiona — przypomniał mu Merlin, zdając sobie sprawę, że wzburzenie księcia wzrastało.  
>— Skoro była przytomna, to musiała coś widzieć.<br>— Nic nie widziałam — powiedziała zaledwie szeptem. Artura zaskoczyła intensywność jej spojrzenia. Zdawało się, że mówi prawdę, ale po prostu nic się nie zgadzało.  
>— Widziałaś, jak ludzie chorują. Co zrobiłaś? — zapytał. Popatrzyła na niego w szoku, prawie zraniona jego pytaniem. — Morgano, nie rozumiem! — krzyknął. — Dlaczego tylko ty jesteś przytomna?<br>To pytanie wzbudziło w Merlinie jego własne podejrzenia. Nie było sposobu, by dziewczyna mogła oprzeć się zaklęciu, chyba że coś ją chroniło. Jeszcze bardziej podejrzane było to, że nie udzieliła żadnych wyjaśnień.  
>Artur tylko westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że to do niczego ich nie doprowadzi.<br>— Nie mamy czasu — stwierdził. — Chodźcie, musimy znaleźć mojego ojca.  
>Morgana skinęła głową, wdzięczna, że jej przesłuchanie się skończyło. Opuścili jej pokój i ruszyli korytarzem; książę nieco szybciej niż dwoje pozostałych. Merlin zbliżył się do Morgany i szepnął:<br>— Nie martw się. Nic nie powiem.  
>— O czym? — zdziwiła się.<br>— O chorobie.  
>— To nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną — odparła może trochę za szybko jak na gust Merlina, jednak tego nie skomentował.<br>— Oczywiście. Ale władasz magią.  
>— Nikomu o tym nie mówiłeś, prawda?<br>— Nie. I nie powiem Arturowi, ale... — urwał — coś musi cię chronić. I sądzę, że to pewnie magia — wyszeptał.  
>— Racja — zgodziła się, nie wyglądając na zbyt pewną siebie. Przerwał im głos Artura, niosący się echem po korytarzu.<br>— Znalazłem go!  
>Oboje pobiegli do komnat Uthera. Zobaczyli tam króla śpiącego na biurku i Artura usiłującego podnieść go z blatu.<br>— Widzisz, nic mu nie jest — powiedział czarodziej. Książę odwrócił się do niego zdumiony.  
>— Właśnie, że jest — krzyknął, wskazując twarz króla.<br>— Tylko zasnął — przypomniał Merlin. Artur puścił ojca, który opadł z powrotem na biurko z głuchym odgłosem. — Wszystko co musimy zrobić, to znaleźć zakl... sposób, by ich obudzić.  
>Książę oparł się na biurku i potrząsnął głową.<br>— Kto mógł to zrobić? — powiedział do siebie i spojrzał prosto na Morganę. — Tylko na ciebie to nie działa. Musi być jakiś powód.  
>Na twarzy dziewczyny malowała się panika i strach. Najwyraźniej sama nie wiedziała. Zwróciła się do Merlina o pomoc, błagając wzrokiem. Czarodziej zachował milczenie.<br>— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała drżącym głosem.  
>— Ciągle to powtarzasz! — Artur krzyknął z irytacją. — Musisz coś wiedzieć! — Podszedł do niej.<br>— Nie wiem! Po prostu zasnęli, jeden po drugim! — wołała bezradnie. Merlin w końcu zlitował się nad nią.  
>— To oczywiste — powiedział — gdy zaczęła chorować, Gajus podał jej eliksir, prawda? — Spojrzał na Morganę w nadziei, że okaże się wystarczająco inteligentna, aby współpracować. Ale Artur nie był idiotą<br>— To ty powiedziałeś, że był chora. Ona tego nie mówiła.  
>Dobra, musiał się bardziej postarać.<br>— Była jedną z ostatnich zakażonych — odpowiedział. — Eliksir musiał jakoś jej pomóc.  
>— A co z innymi? — dociekał dalej Artur. Merlin łamali sobie głowę nad wyjaśnieniem, starając się utrzymać kamienną twarz.<br>— Do tego czasu Gajus był już zbyt chory. Nie mógł już nikogo wyleczyć — powiedział, mając nadzieję, że przyjaciel nie zauważył sprzeczności w jego historii. Książę spojrzał na Morganę, która jedynie uśmiechnęła się w zgodzie.  
>— Idź i poszukaj tego eliksiru — polecił Merlinowi, który od razu ruszył pędem. — Ja poszukam ocalałych w podzamczu. Morgano, zostań tu i zaopiekuj się moim ojcem. — Podniósł ze stołu miecz. — Masz — podał jej broń — chroń go swoim życiem.<br>Przytaknęła głową i Artur wyszedł.

Merlin zbiegł na dół do komnat medyka, ale nie z zamiarem szukania fałszywego eliksiru. Poszedł prosto do swego pokoju i wyjął księgę magii, by odszukać zaklęcie, które postawi jego opiekuna na nogi.  
>— Dobra, Gajusie — powiedział, znajdując odpowiedni urok — to cię obudzi. — Wypowiedział inkantację i staruszek usiadł prosto z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. — Gajusie! — krzyknął, uradowany. Podszedł, spojrzał na kompletnie apatyczne oczy Gajusa i jego uśmiech znikł. Nadal się nie obudził. Ponownie przetrząsnął książkę i zatrzymał się na innym możliwe, że skutecznym uroku. — Spróbujmy tego. — Zaintonował zaklęcie. Ledwie słowa opuściły jego usta, krzesło załamało się pod Gajusem i ten upadł na podłogę. Merlin zamarł z szeroko otwartymi ustami, zastanawiając się, co robić dalej. — Może jednak nie — skomentował zajście, szukając innego środka. Odetchnął ciężko i pochylił się nad księgą, sfrustrowany. — No dalej, Gajusie — jęknął. — Jesteś mi potrzebny przytomny. — Odwrócił stronę. — Mam! — Uśmiechnął się. Tym razem zaklęcie wywołało strumień zimnej wody, który ochlapał twarz medyka. Zaczął szukać dalej, ale przerwał mu Artur, wołający jego imię. Szybko zamknął książkę, a serce zabiło mocniej w nadziei, że książę niczego nie zauważył.<br>— Chodź szybko! — było jednak wszystkim co powiedział. Merlin wstał i pobiegł za przyjacielem.  
>Artur poprowadził go na szczyt zamku, skąd mogli zobaczyć osiem koni zmierzających do Camelotu; wszystkie rumaki dosiadali zamaskowani jeźdźcy.<br>— Według legendy było tylko siedmiu rycerzy Medhir — powiedział czarodziej, zauważając ósmego wierzchowca przed wspomnianymi rycerzami.  
>— Kim jest dodatkowy jeździec?<br>— Nie wiem, ale Camelot jest bezbronne.  
>Artur nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie stwierdził, że muszą iść do ojca.<br>Gdy wrócili do izby, Morgana nadal pilnowała Uthera. Zszokowała ją propozycją Artura, by przenieść króla.  
>— Tutaj zajrzą w pierwszej kolejności — oznajmił.<br>— Co się dzieje?! — spytała Morgana.  
>— Jesteśmy atakowani. Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Złap go za nogi, Merlinie. — Chłopak zrobił to z wyjątkową trudnością, przytłoczony ciężarem króla. To okazało się prawdziwym problemem przy transporcie. — Nie masz zamiatać nim podłogi, unieś jego nogi — skarcił go Artur.<br>— Jego nogi to nie problem — powiedział Merlin bez tchu.  
>— Pomóż mu, Morgano — polecił książę. Dziewczyna podeszła i przejęła drugą nogę.<br>Transport stał się teraz nieco łatwiejszy, jednak czarodziej nie mógł wytrzymać i parsknął śmiechem, gdy głowa Uthera zaczęła się zderzać z jabłkami rozrzuconymi po podłodze. Nigdy nie myślał, że zobaczy króla w takiej sytuacji.  
>— To nie jest zabawne, Merlinie — ostrzegł go Artur. Czarodziej starał się już nie śmiać, gdy nieśli go dalej. — Znalazłeś eliksir, który wypiła Morgana? — zapytał. Oboje spojrzeli na niego w panice.<br>— Uch... nie — odpowiedział. Artur warknął gniewnie na nich, kiedy udało im się przeciągnąć Uthera do komnat książęcych. Merlin i Morgana puścili nogi króla, pozwalając im opaść na podłogę z głuchym odgłosem.  
>— Nie możemy go tu tak zostawić! — nalegał Artur. — Musimy go położyć na łóżku.<br>— Dlaczego? Nie będzie tego świadomy — przypomniał czarodziej. Naprawdę nie sądził, by mógł podnieść Uthera na łóżko bez omdlenia.  
>— Merlin! — krzyknął książę. Chłopak westchnął i podszedł do łóżka.<br>— Przyniosę poduszkę.  
>— Merlinie, to król! — zawołał Artur.<br>— No dobra! Dwie poduszki! — odpowiedział, biorąc je i wkładając pod głowę Uthera.  
>Książę przewrócił oczami na widok ojca leżącego tak na podłodze.<br>Kiedy obaj się wyprostowali, Merlin poczuł kroplę potu spływającą mu z czoła; przeczuwał, że nie z powodu wysiłku. Spojrzał na Artura i zobaczył, że jemu także brakuje tchu.  
>— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał czarodziej.<br>— Czujesz to samo?  
>Merlin przytaknął i otarł czoło.<br>— Zaczynamy chorować — wyszeptał. Obaj rozejrzeli się po pokoju w cichej panice, nie wiedząc, ile im zostało czasu, zanim usną.  
>— Nie możemy na to pozwolić. Musimy ukryć mojego ojca.<br>— Może go przebierzemy — zasugerował chłopak.  
>— To może zadziałać — wysapał Artur.<br>— Przebierzmy go za kobietę — Merlin zaproponował entuzjastycznie, mając nadzieję na zrewanżowanie się Utherowi za wszystko.  
>— Z drugiej strony...<br>— Przebierzmy go za sługę — powiedział czarodziej z mniejszym już entuzjazmem.  
>— Tak lepiej — zgodził się Artur.<br>— Przyniosę jakieś ubrania — zaoferował i szybko opuścił komnatę.

Nie miał zamiaru szukać ubrań dla Uthera. Biegł tak szybko, jak mogły go ponieść jego zmęczone nogi, do lochów i potem w dół po kamiennych schodach do smoka.  
>Zamarł, kiedy zobaczył go zwiniętego w kłębek i chrapiącego.<br>— Proszę, nie ty — błagał w panice. Jeśli smok również został trafiony zaklęciem, to z pewnością byli skazani na zagładę. — Potrzebuję twojej pomocy — krzyknął, mając nadzieję, że to go obudzi. Przyjrzał się mu podejrzliwie i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie śpi. — Nie udawaj — powiedział. — Wiem, że mnie słuchasz.  
>Smok ziewnął i rozciągnął swoje potężne skrzydła, siadając.<br>— Nie muszę cię słuchać, Merlinie. Zawsze mówisz to samo... "pomóż mi, pomóż mi" — naśladował chłopaka zniechęcony. — I odmawiasz dać mi coś w zamian. Staniesz teraz w obliczu konsekwencji swojej decyzji. Koniec Camelotu nadchodzi i nic nie możesz z tym zrobić.  
>— Wiem, że obiecałem, że cię uwolnię. I tak zrobię! — Merlin krzyknął rozpaczliwie, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy, aby go przekonać. Śmiech smoka sprawił, że spanikował jeszcze bardziej. — Obiecuję! — krzyczał bezradnie.<br>— Nie wierzę już w twoje obietnice — odpowiedział smok z goryczą. Merlin czuł łzy napływające mu do oczu.  
>— Przysięgam na życie mojej matki! — krzyknął.<br>— Uważaj. Co. Mówisz — powiedział Kilgharrah , pochylając się do przodu z każdym słowem. Merlin zastanawiał się, czy faktycznie był to dobry pomysł. Ale nic mniej nie przekonałoby smoka i Camelot umrze. Artur umrze.  
>— Musisz mi pomóc — błagał.<br>— Wierzę, że dotrzymasz tej przysięgi — powiedział smok.  
>— Dotrzymam — obiecał z ulgą.<br>— Rzucenie zaklęcia usypiającego to jedno. Posiadanie mocy, by je utrzymać to inna sprawa. Do złamania uroku trzeba czegoś więcej niż słów.  
>— Co masz na myśli?<br>— Musisz wyeliminować źródło zaklęcia, Merlinie.  
>— Co to jest? — zapytał zadowolony, że w końcu do czegoś doszli.<br>— Nie co, a kto — powiedział. — Takie zaklęcie wymaga czegoś żywego, by utrzymać siłę. Źródłem plagi jest — zrobił pauzę, zanim dokończył — czarodziejka, lady Morgana.  
>Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie smok mógł mu powiedzieć, nic go nie mogło przygotować na to. Nic. Od chwili gdy dowiedział się, że Morgana jest zdolna do zamordowania króla, zawsze podejrzewał, że jest nieprzewidywalna. Ale nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciółka mógłby doprowadzić do czegoś tak złego. Nie mogłaby.<br>— To niemożliwe — wyszeptał.  
>— Ostrzegałem cię przed nią, ale nie uwierzyłeś. Jest niebezpieczna — podkreślił smok. Merlin mógł przewidzieć, co się wydarzy. Co miał zrobić? Jego oczy zwilgotniały, a w piersi poczuł ciężar winy. — A teraz postanowiła wystąpić przeciw swoim, łącząc siły z czarownicą Morgause — kontynuował Kilgharrah.<br>— Morgause? — zapytał Merlin, nie spodziewając się tego. — Co ona ma wspólnego z zaklęciem?  
>— Morgana jest źródłem, Merlinie, jednak to Morgause rzuciła przekleństwo na Camelot.<br>— Więc powinienem powstrzymać Morgause, nie Morganę! — wykrzyknął, a niewidzialny ciężar zniknął z piersi, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie musi zranić przyjaciółki.  
>— Nie, Merlinie — powiedział smok. — Morgause nie może cofnąć uroku. Morgana jest jego źródłem i to ona musi być unicestwiona.<br>Merlin westchnął ponownie, przeklinając smoka, że dał mu fałszywą nadzieję.  
>— Jak ją powstrzymać? — zapytał, ledwie szeptem.<br>— To łatwe, młody czarodzieju. Musisz ją zabić — odpowiedział, jakby to było najprostszą rzeczą na świecie. Merlin zdał sobie sprawę, że to ten ton — takiego samego użył, gdy powiedział mu, że musi przestać kochać Artura, aby go uratować.  
>— Nie! — wyszeptał. Nie wiedział czy błagał smoka, czy nie. Prosząc, by zmienił rzeczywistość.<br>— Zaklęcie jest oparte na tak silnej magii, że nawet ty nie jesteś odporny. — Merlin ledwie go teraz słuchał; potężny głos smoka był tylko szumem, który słyszał przez własną chmurę żalu. — Jeśli jej nie powstrzymasz, Camelot upadnie, a Artur umrze. I wasza wspólna przyszłość umrze wraz z wami.  
>Merlin powoli skinął głową, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć w górę. Wiedział, co ma zrobić. Nie mógł pozwolić Arturowi umrzeć, ale nie stanie się mordercą. Gwen powiedziała mu kiedyś, że to uczyni go tak samo złym, i te słowa wbiły mu się w pamięć.<br>Jeśli Morgause kontrolowała zaklęcie, musi stawić czoła jej, a nie Morganie. To był jedyny sposób, by mógł uwolnić swój umysł od winy. Z tym postanowieniem opuścił smoka i pobiegł z powrotem do Artura.

**21: Pożegnanie**

— Co tak długo? — narzekał Artur, ciągnąc Merlina przez korytarz.  
>— Nie znałem rozmiaru Uthera — zażartował czarodziej, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu ujdzie mu bezkarnie długa nieobecność.<br>Wychylając głowy zza filaru, zerknęli za załom korytarza i zobaczyli idących w ich kierunku rycerzy prowadzonych przez Morgause. Merlin czuł rosnący w przyjacielu gniew i chwycił go, powstrzymując tym samym przed rzuceniem się na czarownicę. Książę westchnął głośno i pobiegł znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce, by ukryć ojca, a Merlin wrócił szybko do komnat Artura.  
>Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył Morganę siedzącą przy stole; wyglądała jak posąg.<br>— Martwił się o ciebie — powiedziała. Dźwięk jej głosu wzburzył w nim krew. Nie był gniewnym człowiekiem i rzadko kiedy tracił nad sobą panowanie, ale na widok czarownicy poczuł tak silną nienawiść, jakiej nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewał.  
>— Już tu są! — powiedział tylko i podszedł do leżącego Uthera.<br>— Gdzie jest Artur? — zapytała.  
>— Szuka bezpiecznego miejsca, do którego można byłoby przenieść króla.<br>— Dziękuję, że nic mu nie powiedziałeś.  
>— Nie ma sprawy — odrzekł z wymuszonym spokojem. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał.<br>— Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem.  
>Słysząc to, odwrócił się i popatrzył na dziewczynę, jakby chciał ją zabić. Siedziała, wyglądając tak bezbronnie, jakby była nieświadoma tego, co zrobiła. Ewentualną konfrontację przerwało głośne wejście Artura.<br>— Musimy go przenieść, zanim Morgause tu dotrze! — krzyknął, chwytając leżącego ojca za ramiona.  
>— Morgause — sapnęła Morgana, autentycznie wstrząśnięta wieścią. Czarodziej obejrzał się i ujrzał strach na jej twarzy, ale Artur odwrócił jego uwagę, nagląc do pośpiechu. Merlin z Morganą złapali nogi Uthera, podnieśli do góry i razem wynieśli z pokoju.<br>— Nie jesteś zaskoczona? — zapytał Merlin z powątpiewaniem.  
>— Ależ jestem — odpowiedziała, próbując brzmieć wiarygodnie.<br>Przenieśli króla do pomieszczenia obok komaty Artura i zostawili go na podłodze. Młodzieńcy czuli, że efekty zaklęcia poważnie się na nich odbijają, więc usiedli ciężko na posadzce, dysząc. Merlin spojrzał na Morganę stojącą przy oknie. Wiedziała. Był tego pewien. Z całych sił starał się powstrzymać, aby samemu jej nie wykończyć. Czuł się tak tylko raz w życiu, kiedy zdradziła go Nimueh i Arturowi groziła śmierć. Teraz było podobnie, tylko że przyczyną była Morgana. Każdy, kto chciał zaszkodzić Arturowi, stawał się automatycznie wrogiem Merlina, bez względu na to kim był, tak więc i Morgana stała się jednym z nich.  
>— To pewnie przez eliksir, który podał jej Gajus — powiedział książę, dysząc.<br>— Tak, to musi być to — zgodził się czarodziej. Artur odrzucił głowę do tyłu i oparł na brzegu łóżka.  
>— Długo tak nie wytrzymamy.<br>— Wiem — powiedział Merlin — ale jesteśmy w izbie służącego. Jeśli go tu zostawimy, wezmą go za sługę.  
>— Nie, jeśli zobaczy go Morgause — przypomniał Artur. — Musimy wywieźć ojca z Camelotu. — Ich jedyną nadzieją było dotarcie jak najdalej od zaklęcia. Nie mogli walczyć.<br>— Gdy przyjechaliśmy, na placu stał wóz, pamiętasz? — zapytał czarodziej. Artur wyprostował się.  
>— Masz dziś dużo dobrych pomysłów, Merlinie — pochwalił go i poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się w klatce piersiowej, widząc rozpromieniony uśmiech patrzącego na niego przyjaciela. — Idź i rozejrzyj się — powiedział mu, podnosząc się. Uśmiech chłopaka przygasł.<br>Czarodziej wstał i wybiegł z komnaty, by poszukać wozu. Kiedy minął załom korytarza, musiał zrobić unik przed ogromnym mieczem, który zamachnął się na niego. To był jeden z rycerzy Medhir.  
>— Astris! — zaintonował zaklęcie. Rzuciło ono rycerza do tyłu na ścianę, pozbawiając przytomności. Merlin westchnął z ulgą i pobiegł z powrotem do komnaty. — Zbliżają się! Jeśli będziemy musieli nieść króla, nie uda nam się dotrzeć do wozu! — krzyknął i popatrzył na przyjaciela zaskoczony widokiem Uthera leżącego na dużym, białym prześcieradle.<br>— Dlatego go pociągniemy — powiedział książę.  
>Ale zanim mieli możliwość wcielić pomysł w życie, usłyszeli hałas z zewnątrz. Artur polecił im, by się ukryli i siedzieli cicho. Sam ukrył się za drewnianym parawanem z mieczem w ręku.<br>Drzwi otworzyły się powoli i jeden z rycerzy zakradł się do środka; z jego ust wydobywało się chrapliwy odgłos.  
>Artur czuł mocne bicie swego serca, kiedy rycerz zbliżył się do parawanu. Gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, rzucił się do przodu i uderzył mieczem w klatkę piersiową rycerza.<br>— Chrońcie króla, zabierzcie go stąd! — ryknął, dając dwojgu pozostałym szansę by wybiec z pokoju i pociągnąć prześcieradło z ciałem Uthera.  
>Byli zaledwie w połowie długości korytarza, gdy zobaczyli na jego drugim końcu kolejnego rycerza. Morgana sapnęła, usiłując pociągnąć tkaninę mocniej i upadła. Skuliła się pod ścianą, na próżno próbując schować się przed nadchodzącym wrogiem.<br>Merlinowi jej prośby i wołania boleśnie dudniły w głowie. Próbował sobie przypomnieć słowa smoka. _Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, Artur umrze..._ Myśl o śmierci przyjaciela sprawiła, że zignorował krzyki Morgany i kontynuował ucieczkę, ciągnąc Uthera w głąb korytarza.  
>Patrzył w bólu na unoszącą się broń, czekając na nieunikniony rozwój wydarzeń. Ale nic się nie stało. Rycerz zamachnął się mieczem, zatrzymując go nagle tuż przed zadaniem śmiertelnego ciosu Morganie i ruszył dalej. Zszokowany Merlin zatrzymał się na ten widok. Ale szok nie trwał długo, ponieważ rycerz zostawił przerażoną czarodziejkę i zaczął iść w jego kierunku. Ponownie zaczął ciągnąć Uthera w bezpieczne miejsce. Gdy zbliżył się do drzwi, Artur podbiegł do nich, podnosząc Morganę z podłogi i pchając ich do sali posiedzeń Rady.<br>— Pomóż mi zamknąć drzwi — powiedział do Merlina. Podnieśli olbrzymią, drewnianą belkę i zablokowali wejście. Potem oparli się o nie całym ciężarem, czując, że ich zmęczone ciała lada chwila zawiodą. — Morgano. Potrzebny nam lek, który dał ci Gajus! — wydyszał Artur.  
>— Nie mam go!<br>— Wiem, ale... pewnie pamiętasz... jak wyglądał... co w nim było... — urwał, widząc, jak dziewczyna próbuje znaleźć wytłumaczenie. — No dalej, Morgano, długo nie wytrzymamy... Myśl!  
>— Ja...<br>— To bez znaczenia i tak go nie zdobędziemy. Jesteśmy uwięzieni — powiedział czarodziej.  
>— Musi być coś, co możemy zrobić! — krzyknął Artur, przechodząc na drugi koniec komnaty.<br>— D-dlaczego rycerz cię nie zabił? — szepnął Merlin; jego głos ociekał gniewem i był pełen rezerwy. Morgana wyglądała teraz na naprawdę spanikowaną.  
>— Skąd mogę wiedzieć? — zapytała. — Ponieważ jestem kobietą?<br>Merlin prychnął z sarkazmem i uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
>— Taa... może — powiedział tylko, bo właśnie podchodził do nich Artur.<br>— Jeśli nie pozbędziemy się tej choroby, to nie wiem, jak długo wytrzymamy.  
>— Musimy znaleźć sposób na zniszczenie źródła magii — zawyrokował Merlin; jego głos stawał się słabszy z każdą minutą.<br>— Co może nim być? — zapytał Artur. Czarodziej spojrzał na Morganę z płonącą w oczach nienawiścią. Tak zdradzony nie czuł się w całym swoim życiu. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że Morgana mogła w ten sposób oszukać swoich przyjaciół. Zdradzić Camelot. Zawsze wiedział, że była podejrzana i nigdy nie nie ufał jej całkowicie odkąd prawie udało jej się zamordować Uthera, ale to był zupełnie nowy rodzaj zła. Zamierzała zabić niewinnych ludzi.  
>— Nie wiem — skłamał i odwrócił się, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć czarownicy w oczy. — Naszą jedyną nadzieją jest wydostanie się z Camelotu — powiedział. — Mam pomysł. Potnijmy prześcieradło, owińmy nim Uthera i opuścimy go na wóz. Pomożesz Arturowi, Morgano? — zapytał. Jedynie skinęła głową. W jej oczach kryło się przerażenie.<br>Obaj młodzieńcy zatoczyli się na olbrzymie, drewniane drzwi, opierając ich wyczerpane i bolące ciała o twarde drzewo.  
>— Sprowadzę wóz pod okno... a ty opuścisz ciało.<br>— Nie... nie pójdziesz tam, Merlinie — zaprotestował Artur, chociaż nie było to zbyt stanowcze; sam ledwie mógł artykułować spójne słowa. Teraz dyszał ciężko, starając się utrzymać oczy otwarte. Myślał, że stracił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela na zawsze, kiedy ten wyjechał do Ealdor, i nie mógł tak po prostu stać i patrzeć, jak wychodzi i idzie na spotkanie śmierci. — Pójdę z tobą — postanowił.  
>— Nie... Arturze, musisz zostać z ojcem... ja... ja dam sobie radę — powiedział Merlin. Miał nadzieję, że Artur to kupi. Gdyby książę tam poszedł, nie miałby szans przeciwko rycerzom. A on miał do obrony magię. Tylko czy ona zadziała przeciwko ich sile?<br>— Nie dotrzesz do wozu sam, to samobójstwo — wydyszał Artur.  
>— Nie mam wyboru — powiedział czarodziej; jego oddech również stawał się nieregularny. — Pomyśl o ojcu, Arturze. Nie poradzę sobie, jest zbyt ciężki, a ja nie jestem wystarczająco silny. Książę wydawał się być zbyt zmęczony, by z nim walczyć, ale Bóg wie, że powstrzymałby go siłą, gdyby tylko mógł. Merlin westchnął z wdzięcznością. — Jak się czujesz? — zapytał. Artur odetchnął głośno.<br>— Nieźle — westchnął.  
>— Na pewno?<br>— Taaa, a ty? — zapytał z ironią.  
>— Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej.<br>Artur właśnie zamknął oczy i osuwał się na podłogę.  
>— Przyniósłbyś mi poduszkę? — wymamrotał.<br>— Nie wygłupiaj się — zganił go Merlin. Próbował z całych sił kontrolować swój oddech, ale wpadł w panikę, kiedy zobaczył, że Artur zasypia na drzwiach. — Artur. Artur? Arturze, nie możesz zasnąć! — W jakiś sposób zebrał wystarczająco dużo siły, by podnieść rękę i uderzyć przyjaciela w policzek. Książę szarpnął się i stanął prosto, krzycząc w gniewie jego imię. — Tak lepiej! — skomentował czarodziej.  
>Artur wskazał na niego palcem ostrzegawczo.<br>— Jeśli zrobisz to jeszcze raz... — zagroził i próbował trzepnąć Merlina w potylicę, jednak w ruchach przypominał pijaka próbującego jeździć konno. Chłopak odciągnął niemrawo rękę księcia od swojej głowy i powiedział:  
>— To nie zasypiaj! — To co mówił również przypominało bełkot pijanego.<br>Artur otworzył bukłak z wodą, który miał w ręku i wylał jego zawartość na swoją twarz. To wydawało się tymczasowo załatwić sprawę, bo otrząsnął się trochę i znów stanął prosto. Ich rozmowę przerwało warczenie dochodzące zza drzwi. Obaj zaczęli się cofać, trzęsąc ze strachu. Merlin nie wiedział czy to lęk, czy senność powodowały, że był tak bliski omdlenia. Próbował myśleć o tym, co ma zrobić. Było bardzo prawdopodobne, że dziś umrze, że umrze za Artura. To była droga, którą wolałby wybrać sam, gdyby tylko miał możliwość wyboru. Śmierć za kogoś, kogo kochał byłaby największym aktem, o jakim kiedykolwiek mógł pomyśleć. Wiedział, że jeśli przeżyje, Artur w końcu przypomni sobie pocałunek. Wystarczyłby jeden bezinteresowny uczynek, żeby całkowicie cofnąć urok zapomnienia.  
>Ale musiał to zrobić. Musiał uratować Camelot<br>Książę wyciągnął swój ciężki miecz i wcisnął broń w drżącą dłoń Merlina.  
>— Będziesz go potrzebował — powiedział. — Powodzenia.<br>Poczucie winy i żal, które dostrzegł w oczach przyjaciela, wstrząsnęły Merlinem. Mówiły mu, jak bardzo Artur chciał, by wyszedł z tego żywy. Poczuł napływające łzy i westchnął. Obaj podeszli do drzwi, wyjęli z wielkim trudem blokadę i z westchnieniem rzucili ją na podłogę.  
>Merlin uśmiechnął się, zdając sobie w końcu sprawę, że Artur dowie się, iż byli w sobie zakochani. Z tym bezinteresownym aktem, Merlin będzie mógł spojrzeć księciu w oczy po raz ostatni, wiedząc, że on wie i że kocha go z wzajemnością. Gdy tylko ta myśl zakorzeniła się w jego umyśle, śmierć nie wydawała się już taka zła. Przyjął ją jak starego przyjaciela, wiedząc, że dzięki niej zaklęcie zniknie.<br>— Arturze — zaczął Merlin — zanim pójdę, muszę ci coś... pokazać. — Twarz księcia była zbyt senna, aby odzwierciedlić jakiekolwiek uczucia. — I tak sobie przypomnisz, więc zanim umrę... chcę to zrobić sam — zakończył i pocałował Artura po raz drugi w swoim życiu. Było jeszcze lepiej niż pamiętał. Czuł, jak ospałe ciało Artura próbuje odwzajemnić pieszczotę; jego piękne, gładkie usta powitały Merlina całym sercem. Kiedy się rozdzielili, Artur spojrzał na niego z taką czcią i miłością, że Merlin poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności się topią. Uśmiechnął się do swojego księcia.  
>Artur poczuł dobrze znane zawroty głowy, które doskwierały mu, gdy miał retrospekcje. Jednak nie były bolesne ani nieprzyjemne jak poprzednie. Obraz stojącego przed nim Merlina zatarł się i poczuł, jakby był pod wodą, obserwując siebie całującego swojego sługę. To było tak realne. Czuł miękkie usta Merlina, a na nich słoną wilgoć. Nagle powrócił na ziemię, głęboko poruszony. Spojrzał na przyjaciela z bezbrzeżnym zachwytem.<br>— Pamiętam — wyszeptał, połykając łzy.  
>Uśmiech czarodzieja poszerzył się. Podniósł miecz i oparł się o drzwi na drżących nogach. Książę położył zmęczoną i słabą rękę na jego ramieniu w tak wiele znaczącym geście. Żegnał się z nim. Lecz bliska śmierć nie miała już znaczenia, ponieważ Artur <em>wiedział<em>.  
>Merlinem wstrząsnął widok prawdziwych łez tworzących się w oczach przyjaciela i zażartował:<br>— Jeśli w przyszłym życiu będziesz potrzebował służącego... mnie nie proś! — Roześmieli się głośno pomimo senności. — Kocham cię — wyznał jeszcze, pozwalając popłynąć łzom i wybiegł z komnaty, gotowy na śmierć.

Był tak zmęczony, że ledwie mógł ustać. Czuł, jak zawodzą go oczy i nogi. Nie miał nawet pewności czy jego magia zadziała. Z niemałą trudnością unieszkodliwił zagradzających mu drogę czterech rycerzy i jakoś dotarł do drzwi zamku bez przewracania się o własne stopy.  
>Idąc w kierunku wozu, zauważył stojącą na dziedzińcu Morgause w czarnej pelerynie na ramionach.<br>— Zejdź mi z drogi — szepnął, rozśmieszając tym czarownicę.  
>— Ty głupi chłopaczku, czy naprawdę myślisz, że ktokolwiek z was może mnie pokonać? MNIE! — zakpiła.<br>Gniew zawrzał w żyłach Merlina i poczuł, jak kumuluje się w nim magia. Nigdy wcześniej nie była tak potężna.  
>— ðÞsoúfan! — wykrzyknął. Pomimo słabości wyglądało na to, że zaskoczył czarownicę, którą czar odrzucił na kilka metrów. Westchnął z wyczerpania, niepewny jak długo ustoi. — Awacanhe — szepnął i zimna woda chlusnęła mu w twarz utrzymując go na jawie.<br>Morgause nie spodziewała się, że Merlin może być czarodziejem, ale śmiała się głośno, podnosząc z ziemi.  
>— Czy naprawdę uważasz, że ocali cię ta odrobina magii, jaką posiadasz? Albo mnie powstrzyma? — spytała.<br>— Blæst hine eac bfgengcas — wyrecytowała i Merlin, przerażony, zobaczył zbliżającą się do niego kulę ognia. Z całą koncentracją, jaka w nim pozostała, zaintonował: wordsámundian. To utworzyło warstwę ochronną wokół jego ciała i ogień nie mógł przeniknąć przez czar. Czuł, jak Morgause próbuje przebić tarczę, wzmacniając siłę zaklęcia. Po kilku sekundach oboje upadli na ziemię z wyczerpania i utraty prawie całego zasobu energii, szczególnie Merlin, którego dzieliły minuty od zaśnięcia.  
>— Merlin! — Usłyszał za sobą wysoki krzyk. Odwrócił się i na wpół otwartymi oczyma zobaczył Morganę zbiegającą z zamkowych schodów. — To Artur! — wykrzyknęła, podbiegając do wciąż leżącego maga. Ten, na wzmiankę o księciu, usiadł tak szybko jak tylko pozwoliło mu na to jego ciało.<br>— Co z nim?  
>— Zasnął! Co robimy?! — Sparaliżowana strachem, ściskała tunikę Merlina, a łzy spływały jej po twarzy. — Morgause — sapnęła, dostrzegając czarownicę — co ty tu robisz?<br>Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Morgause skorzystała z nieuwagi Merlina i wysłała w jego kierunku kolejną kulę ognia.  
>— NIE! — wrzasnęła Morgana i odepchnęła chłopaka tak mocno jak tylko mogła, przyjmując zaklęcie na siebie.<br>Merlin usiłował się podnieść, pchany niepokojem o przyjaciółkę i zobaczył ją leżącą na ziemi z zamkniętymi oczami. Morgause podbiegła natychmiast do siostry i objęła ją mocno. Merlin poczuł, jak wraca do niego część energii — mógł wstać, znużenie opadło z powiek, a nogi odzyskały swoją siłę.  
>— Zabiłaś ją — powiedział, patrząc na czarownicę kołyszącą Morganę w ramionach.<br>— Ty to zrobiłeś! — odkrzyknęła Morgause — Zabiłeś ją! — splunęła na niego. — A teraz umrzesz! — Podniosła rękę, żeby rzucić zaklęcie, ale w tej samej chwili Morgana jęknęła i poruszyła się lekko. Wiedźma całkowicie zapomniała o Merlinie. Potrząsnęła delikatnie siostrą i patrzyła, jak ta otwiera powoli oczy. Z zaskoczeniem ujrzała w nich ogromną nienawiść.  
>— Coś ty zrobiła? — wykrztusiła Morgana, nadal słaba po prawie śmiertelnym ciosie. Morgause nie odpowiedziała tylko przytuliła ją mocno. — Niemal zabiłaś mojego przyjaciela. Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? — wyszeptała, starając się uwolnić od ramion Morgause, ale ta ścisnęłą ją mocniej i spojrzała w jej pełne zgrozy oczy.<br>— Ci ludzie są naszymi wrogami, Morgano — próbowała ją przekonać. — Chcą naszego upadku!  
>— Nie! — Zacisnęła zęby w gniewie. — Zabijasz niewinnych ludzi! Obiecałaś mi, że to dotknie tylko Uthera! Prawie zabiłaś Merlina! — Uwolniła się gwałtownie i stanęła niepewnie na nogach.<br>Merlin jedynie słuchał, nie reagując. Do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, po której stronie naprawdę była przyjaciółka.  
>— Morgano, posłuchaj mnie...<br>— Nie! — krzyknęła. — Jak mogłaś mnie tak oszukać! Myślałam, że troszczyłaś się o mnie!  
>— Jak możesz nawet myśleć, że nie? — Morgause wyglądała na autentycznie zranioną zarzutami Morgany.<br>Merlin nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Wydawało się, że Morgana była po jego stronie... że chciała zatrzymać Morgause. Ale dlaczego z nią współpracowała? Niewiele myśląc chwycił miecz, który leżał obok niego i przyciągnął Morganę do siebie. Przytrzymał ją od tyłu i przyłożył ostrze do jej cienkiej szyi. Wiedział, że postępuje źle, ale musiał coś zrobić.  
>— Przepraszam — szepnął przyjaciółce do ucha, tak by tylko ona słyszała. Drżała w jego ramionach niczym liść na wietrze i płakała. — Morgause, cofnij zaklęcie, którym ożywiłaś rycerzy! — ryknął.<br>— Jesteś tylko prostym sługą, nie mów mi, co mam robić!  
>— Jeśli nie chcesz jej śmierci, to cofniesz klątwę! — Docisnął miecz do skóry Morgany, by dać jasno do zrozumienia o swoich zamiarach i poczuł jak dziewczyna spina się ze strachu.<br>— Nie odważysz się! — Morgause niemal się roześmiała, ale w jej tonie było słychać wątpliwość.  
>— Naprawdę myślisz, że nie zabiję jednej osoby, mojego wroga, aby ocalić setki ludzi w tym królestwie? — spytał.<br>Wiedźma nie wyglądała na przekonaną.  
>— Puścisz ją albo cię zabiję!<br>— Och, ale ją też zabijesz — przypomniał jej Merlin — bo ona umrze ze mną! — Morgause mu nie uwierzyła, więc opuścił głowę do ucha Morgany i szepnął: — Proszę, udawaj i zwiedź ją.  
>Dziewczyna zrelaksowała się trochę, zdając sobie sprawę, że Merlin nie miał zamiaru jej skrzywdzić.<br>— Proszę, Morgause! — błagała, szlochając. — Zagroził, że mnie zabije! Wystarczy, że odejdziesz, proszę! — krzyknęła. — Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu odejść?!  
>— Słyszałaś, co powiedziała — rzucił Merlin ochrypłym głosem.<br>— Jak mogłaś mnie tak zdradzić, Morgano? — zapytała Morgause.  
>Merlin widział łzy, tworzące się w jej oczach na myśl, że zawiodła ją jedyna osoba, o której sądziła, że może na niej polegać. Usłyszał, jak mamrocze coś pod nosem i nagle poczuł, że wraca cała jego energia, a magia pulsuje mu pod powierzchnią skóry i w oczach. Klątwa została zdjęta.<br>— Wrócę, Morgano — powiedziała Morgause. — I zapamiętam to sobie — dodała i zniknęła w chmurze dymu.  
>Merlin westchnął głęboko z ulgi i upuścił Morganę na ziemię. Ta krzyknęła krótko, gdy upadła.<br>— Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? — spytał — Dlaczego zdradziłaś własnych ludzi? Swoich przyjaciół? — Spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach i poczuł litość.  
>— Nie chciałam, by tak się stało! Morgause powiedziała, że to zniszczy Uthera. On jest zły, Merlinie! — błagała. — On nas prześladuje! — Głowa Merlina podskoczyła na słowo "nas". — Widziałam cię, kiedy walczyłeś z Morgause — dodała Morgana, zauważając jego minę. — Chciałabym, żebyś mi powiedział.<br>— Jak mogłem?! Odwróciłaś się od nas, Morgano. Nie mogłem ci zaufać. I nadal nie wiem czy mogę.  
>— Możesz. Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdziła. Moje zdanie o tobie nie zmieniło się. Nadal uważam cię za dobrego przyjaciela. To wszystko przez Uthera. Proszę, powiedz, że mnie rozumiesz — błagała. Odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc wierzyć jej słowom. — Spójrz na mnie! — prosiła. — Chciałam tylko upadku Uthera. Nie mów mi, że ty nie. Nie chcesz żyć w królestwie pokoju? Tylko tego pragnę. Żeby niewinni ludzie nie cierpieli, tak jak robią to teraz.<br>Merlin próbował z całych sił nie przyjmować do wiadomości jej słów, ale nie mógł. Wiedział, że mówi prawdę i wszyscy w królestwie myślą tak samo. Skumulowało się w nim tak wiele emocji, że nie był pewien, jak odróżnić jedno uczucie od drugiego. Ale gdy popatrzył w dół na płaczącą Morganę, od razu przyklęknął i przytulił ją tak mocno, że obawiał się, iż sprawił jej ból. W tym momencie nie miało znaczenia, że był sługą, a ona szlachcianką. To musiało być zrobione.  
>— Tak mi przykro. — Usłyszał, jak Morgana szlocha na jego ramieniu. Jego własne łzy kapały na jej zieloną suknię. — Proszę, powiedz, że mi wybaczasz.<br>— Wybaczam. — Odkrył, że nie było to trudne. Czuł w głębi serca, że jest jej przykro i że nie była zła. Nie była Morgause. Była Morganą, i wróciła. — Ale przysięgam, że jeśli kiedykolwiek spróbujesz czegoś takiego jeszcze raz... — ciągnął, choć nie wiedział, jak skończyć.  
>— Nie będę, Merlinie. Obiecuję. Tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo przepraszam — skandowała. Rozluźnił na chwilę uścisk ramion, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. — Ale nie możesz oczekiwać ode mnie, że pokocham Uthera. Albo że mu zaufam — ostrzegła. Zawsze będę jego wrogiem.<br>— Morgano, nie oczekuję niczego więcej poza tym, że nas już nigdy nie zdradzisz. Podjęłaś dziś słuszną decyzję. Nie chcę Uthera na tronie tak samo jak ty. Ale nie mamy wyjścia.  
>Kolejne łzy spłynęły po twarzy Morgany.<br>— Ale ja tak bardzo go nienawidzę — płakała.  
>— Wiem. Kiedyś, dawno temu, kusiło mnie to samo co ciebie teraz, ale śliczna służąca o imieniu Gwen powiedziała mi coś, co pamiętam do dziś.<br>— Co to było?  
>— „Zabicie Uthera w niczym nie pomoże. To tylko uczyni cię mordercą. Uczyni cię gorszym od niego."<br>Morgana przytaknęła powoli głową, rozważając ostrożnie słowa Merlina.  
>— Oczywiście masz rację — szepnęła. — Pewnego dnia Artur zostanie królem i wszystko się zmieni.<br>— Tak będzie... — głos Merlina zamarł przy wzmiance imienia księcia. — Artur! — Zrobił gwałtowny wdech, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie sprawdził, co z przyjacielem.  
>Biegł tak szybko jak tylko nogi go niosły do komnaty posiedzeń Rady. Znalazł tam Artura siedzącego na podłodze, całkowicie wyczerpanego. Był przy nim równie zmęczony Uther. Merlin westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może rozmawiać z Arturem w obecności jego ojca. Ale wydawało się, że nie musiał. Wyraz twarzy Artura i jego oczu powiedziały mu więcej niż gdyby mówił głośno.<br>— Dziękuję — rzekł tylko książę, gdy zobaczył Merlina.  
>— Tak, dziękuję ci, Merlinie — zawtórował mu Uther. Już raz król mu dziękował i to nie było coś, do czego mógłby się przyzwyczaić. — Mój syn i ja zawdzięczamy ci życie. Gdy tylko wszystko wróci do normy, otrzymasz nagrodę.<br>Uśmiechnął się radośnie na myśl, że Uther faktycznie coś mu zawdzięcza.  
>— Ja... powinienem już iść — powiedział czarodziej. Opuszczając komnatę skinął lekko głową Arturowi.<p>

Wieczorem, tego samego dnia, Merlin siedział w komnatach księcia, czekając aż ten wróci z audiencji u ojca. Artur dał mu resztę dnia wolne, ale Merlin musiał z nim porozmawiać. Miał tak wiele do powiedzenia.  
>Prawie wyskoczył ze skóry, gdy książę wszedł przez drzwi. Natychmiast wstał.<br>— Mój panie — powitał go.  
>— Merlinie — odpowiedział Artur zdenerwowany — co... co ty tu robisz?<br>— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać — wziął głęboki oddech — o tym, co się stało przed... przy... i... no... wiesz... — urwał, myśląc nad najlepszym wytłumaczeniem — Jest mi naprawdę bardzo przykro, panie, i obiecuję, że to się nigdy nie powtórzy. Po prostu... myślałem... nie wiem co myślałem, byłem zdenerwowany. Przepraszam. Proszę, powiedz, panie, że nie zakujesz mnie w dyby.  
>— Och... Ja, uch... — starał się odpowiedzieć Artur, nie będąc pewnym, jak teraz rozmawiać z Merlinem. — Chciałem powiedzieć... nie mam nic przeciwko.<br>— Ty... co?! — wykrzyknął Merlin.  
>— Nie mam nic przeciwko. Mówię o tym, co się stało wcześniej, kiedy... kiedy mnie pocałowałeś... — uśmiechnął się do siebie — i przypomniałem sobie wszystko. Pamiętam wszystko. I czuję się dobrze. Jakbym zrzucił z barków wielki ciężar.<br>Merlin uśmiechnął się zadowolony, że Artur nie będzie więcej cierpiał. Ale wiedział, co to oznacza. Było to niebezpieczne i dokładnie tego starał się uniknąć od samego początku.  
>— Arturze... — zaczął — nie rób tego — błagał, starając się nie rozpłakać.<br>— W porządku jest się bać, Merlinie. Zaufaj mi. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się poczuć w ten sposób do nikogo. Też się boję. Ale czy naprawdę chcesz poświęcić swoje szczęście z tego powodu?  
>— Arturze, nie możemy tego zrobić, nie jestem dla ciebie — starał się wyjaśnić.<br>— Merlinie, jak możesz tak mówić? — Roześmiał się. — Ja... ja... — zaciął się. — Przepraszam, nie jestem w tym dobry — wyznał. — Kochałem cię odkąd pamiętam.  
>Merlin popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się.<br>— Naprawdę?  
>— Tak.<br>— Kiedy... cóż... kiedy to się stało... wiesz... zakochałeś się we mnie? — Zastanawiało go to od chwili, kiedy smok powiedział mu, że Artur go kocha.  
>— Merlinie, wiedziałem, że jest coś specjalnego w tobie od dnia, w którym cię spotkałem, pamiętasz?<br>— Trafiłem do więzienia — zauważył.  
>— No tak. — Zaśmiał się. — Miałem ochotę na ciebie od samego początku.<br>— Miałeś ochotę?  
>— Bóg wie, że próbowałem to sobie wyperswadować — westchnął — ale kiedy zostałeś otruty... — głos mu się załamał; to było znacznie trudniejsze do powiedzenia niż sobie wyobrażał. — Merlinie, nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdybyś... gdybym nie wrócił na czas. Nigdy nawet nie próbowałem wyobrazić sobie świata bez ciebie w nim. Jeżeli chcesz znać dokładny moment, w którym zdałem sobie sprawę... to było wtedy, kiedy zobaczyłem, jak upadasz nieprzytomny na podłogę.<br>Merlin zauważył wilgoć na twarzy Artura i zdał sobie sprawę, że to łzy.  
>— Nie miałem pojęcia — przyznał się. Mogę być z tobą szczery?<br>— Oczywiście.  
>— Zrozumiałem, jak bardzo cię kocham, kiedy zacząłeś uganiać się za Vivian.<br>Artur roześmiał się.  
>— Naprawdę?<br>— Tak. — Merlin mu zawtórował. Oczywiście byłem w poważnym zaprzeczeniu.  
>— Oczywiście!<br>Kiedy ich śmiechy ucichły, obaj westchnęli.  
>— Co z nami, Arturze? — zapytał księcia, który potrząsnął głową.<br>— Nie mam pojęcia.  
>— Wiesz, że to nie może działać.<br>— Dlaczego nie, Merlinie? Dlaczego nie możemy sprawić, by zadziałało?  
>— Dwa słowa, Arturze: Uther i spadkobierca.<br>Książę machnął ręką zirytowany.  
>— Z ojcem poradzimy sobie dość łatwo, a jeśli chodzi o drugie... Dlaczego nie możemy po prostu cieszyć się życiem, do czasu, gdy będziemy musieli się z tym zmierzyć?<br>— Ponieważ to zniszczy nas obu, Arturze. Teraz także Merlin płakał. Nawet nie myślał, że ta rozmowa będzie miała miejsce i nie mógł sobie poradzić z tymi wszystkimi emocjami kłębiącymi się od dawna w jego głowie.  
>— To zniszczy mnie bardziej, jeśli będę musiał z ciebie zrezygnować.<br>Prawda i szczerość w głosie księcia sprawiła, że Merlin zadrżał. Wiedział już, jak bardzo boli rozstanie z Arturem i wiedział też, że to nigdy nie będzie działać.  
>— Jesteśmy dwoma głupcami, Arturze — potrząsnął głową.<br>— Zapewniam cię, że wszystko będzie dobrze. — Książę podszedł bliżej i zatrzymał się centymetry od jego twarzy. Czarodziej poczuł ciepły oddech na swojej skórze i upuścił kolejną łzę, zdając sobie sprawę, że to niczym niezmącona rzeczywistość. Nie jeden z jego snów ani nic tego rodzaju. Artur naprawdę wiedział i naprawdę go kochał.  
>— Mam taką nadzieję — szepnął — naprawdę mam taką nadzieję. — Ziewnął niechętnie, czując jak jego ciało go zawodzi. Wszystko co zdarzyło się w ostatnich kilku dniach wyczerpało go fizycznie i emocjonalnie. Poczuł, że nie ustoi ani chwili dłużej. Wyczuwając to, Artur zaproponował, by przespał się w łóżku, zanim nogi odmówią mu posłuszeństwa. Nie będąc zdolnym do odmowy, Merlin po prostu padł na miękki materac.<br>— Lepiej? — zapytał Artur, siadając po drugiej stronie.  
>— Hmm — Książę usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Po kilku minutach ciszy roześmiał się głośno. — Co tam? — zapytał czarodziej.<br>— To zmieniło się w prawdziwie popieprzone urodziny, prawda?  
>Merlin zastanawiał się przez kilka sekund, o co chodziło Arturowi, a potem dotarło do niego. Dziś były jego urodziny.<br>— Zupełnie zapomniałem! — Roześmiał się.  
>— Jak to możliwe, że zapomniałeś o swoich urodzinach? — Zawtórował mu Artur.<br>— Cóż, chronienie całego królestwa samemu, kiedy ty ledwo trzymasz się na nogach i zasypiasz, odcisnęło swoje piętno!  
>Książę znów się roześmiał i położył po przeciwległej stronie łóżka.<br>— Mogę? — zapytał.  
>— To twoje łóżko — wymamrotał Melrin. — Czy dlatego chciałeś dać mi dziś rano wolne, kiedy szedłeś na polowanie? Ponieważ były moje urodziny? — zapytał, całkowicie zszokowany.<br>— Punkt dla ciebie, Merlinie!  
>— Musiałeś być w dobrym nastroju!<br>— Nie jestem okropny przez cały czas. To za dużo ciężkiej pracy. — Merlin zaśmiał się i przytulił do poduszki. — Spróbuj zasnąć. — Usłyszał Artura. Uśmiechnął się do miękkiego materiału, na którym leżał, i poczuł, jak odpływa w najpiękniejszy ze snów.

**22: Wyjątkowy**

Merlin spał już od dwunastu godzin; nic dziwnego, po tym co przeszedł w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Artur spojrzał na śpiącego obok niego chłopaka i zauważył, że pomimo wyczerpania wyglądał na bardzo spokojnego.  
>Jak mógł nie pamiętać, że kocha Merlina? Uczucie było tak silne, że przeczyło jakiemukolwiek innemu, które przyszło mu do głowy. Myśl o tym, że był tak bliski jego utraty, była nieprawdopodobna. Zwłaszcza że prawie się ożenił! Dobry boże, gdyby Lancelot się nie pojawił, poślubiłby Ginewrę, a to złamało by Merlinowi serce.<br>Mieli dla siebie tak mało czasu. Chciał obudzić ukochanego, ale oparł się pragnieniu, gdy spojrzał na jego anielską, rozpogodzoną we śnie twarz. Delikatnie odsunął palcami kosmyk czarnych włosów z bladego czoła. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Merlin poruszył się pod jego dotykiem. Leżeli w jednym łóżku już wcześniej, ale wtedy było inaczej. Tamtego razu patrzył na Merlina jak na przyjaciela, a do tego chłopak był bardzo pijany. Nigdy też nie byli tak blisko siebie — mógł poczuć jego oddech na swojej twarzy. Po tak długim okresie rozłąki ta bliskość była odurzająca... niemal niezbędna.  
>Po kilku kolejnych minutach zauważył, że Merlin miesza się we śnie i powoli uchyla powieki. Zobaczywszy rozpromieniony uśmiech Artura i uczucie w spojrzeniu, otworzył oczy szerzej. Książę pochylił się i cmoknął Merlina w nos, rozśmieszając go tym.<br>— Witamy z powrotem, Śpiąca Królewno.  
>Merlin ziewnął i uśmiechnął się, rozespany.<br>— Jak długo spałem? — zapytał.  
>— Wystarczająco długo — odpowiedział mu Artur, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok uroczo zaspanej twarzy. Merlin zastanawiał się, czy wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia były tylko pięknym snem. W końcu Artur nic nie powiedział. Ale czy leżałby tak blisko niego, gdyby nie były one rzeczywiste? — A skoro już się obudziłeś — podjął Artur — to moja zbroja wymaga czyszczenia. — Mina Merlina sprawiła, że z trudem zachował kamienną twarz. Kiedy chłopak gramolił się powoli z łóżka, by wypełnić rozkaz, roześmiał się i pociągnął go z powrotem na materac.<br>— Jesteś naprawdę całkowitym głupcem, prawda? — śmiał się.  
>Merlin westchnął.<br>— To odczucie jest odwzajemniona, panie — mruknął.  
>— Możesz mówić do mnie „Artur" — Uśmiechnął się i przykrył usta chłopaka swoimi, po raz pierwszy od czasu walki. Ciało Merlina stało się bezwolne od intensywności pocałunku. Nie był on namiętny czy wymagający, ale miał wielkie znaczenie dla nich obu. Jęknął w usta Artura. Książę uśmiechnął się, nie przerywając pieszczoty. Nie mieli ochoty rozwodzić się nad wczorajszymi wydarzeniami, ani tym co wydarzyło się wcześniej, ale czuł, że muszą o tym porozmawiać. Nie będzie naprawdę szczęśliwy z Merlinem, póki ten nie dowie się, że zawsze kochał tylko jego.<br>— Posłuchaj, Merlinie... — zaczął, przerywając pocałunek — nigdy nie wyznałem tego nikomu, oprócz ciebie... Nie wiem jak... — urwał, próbując zebrać myśli.  
>— Co usiłujesz powiedzieć? — zapytał Merlin.<br>— Musisz wiedzieć... musisz wiedzieć... że to, co się zdarzyło z... Vivian, Gwen czy innymi... nic z tego nie było prawdziwe.  
>Merlin uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.<br>— Wiem. Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem ani na chwilę.  
>Artur odetchnął, jakby właśnie zdjęto z niego wielki ciężar.<br>— Ja... nigdy nie kochałem nikogo innego.  
>Oczy Merlina zaszkliły się od łez. Odgrywał ten moment w swoim umyśle tysiąc razy, ale nigdy nie oczekiwał, że stanie się rzeczywisty albo że poczuje się tak dobrze.<br>— Powiedz to jeszcze raz — wyszeptał.  
>— Kocham cię.<br>Boże, za drugim razem zabrzmiało to jeszcze lepiej. Sposób, w jaki Artur to powiedział... z taką prawdą i szczerością, aż go w sercu zabolało. Po tym wszystkim, co przeżył przez te kilka tygodni... czekając, aby móc powiedzieć, że kocha Artura; chcąc odwzajemnić wyznanie z tą samą ilością emocji i pasji... to wszystko było warte tej chwili. I było tak, jakby niewidzialna rana, którą nosił tyle czasu, zabliźniła się w jednej chwili dzięki tym dwóm magicznym słowom.  
>To było lepsze niż kiedykolwiek marzył. Smok miał rację... naprawdę nie było większej magii na Ziemi jak miłość. I wiedział, że nawet gdyby Artur nigdy nie wypowiedział tych słów ponownie... one zapadną w jego pamięć na zawsze, dźwięcząc w głowie jak najpiękniejsza muzyka, jaką kiedykolwiek napisano.<br>— To dość wygodne, panie, zważywszy, że ja też jestem w tobie zakochany. — Tym razem to on przyciągnął Artura do pocałunku. Ten, choć delikatny i kochający, był pełen pasji i pragnienia — nie tylko fizycznego, ale również tego, by zawsze być razem. Obaj byli zdyszani, gdy się rozłączyli. — Arturze? — powiedział Merlin zaledwie szeptem  
>— Tak? — zapytał książę, głaszcząc czarne włosy.<br>— Chcę cię o coś poprosić. — Nigdy wcześniej ani z nikim nie posunął się tak daleko, ale coś w nim, prawdopodobnie instynkt, mówiło mu co ma powiedzieć i zrobić.  
>— Czego byś chciał?<br>Merlin odetchnął głęboko i powiedział:  
>— Chcę ciebie.<br>Artur zaśmiał się i zmierzwił mu włosy.  
>— Już mnie masz, głupi szczęściarzu!<br>— Nie... Chcę ciebie – powtórzył, próbując wyraźnie dać do zrozumienia, co ma na myśli. Udało mu się, bo nagle Artur zmienił się na twarzy. Pojawiło się coś, czego Merlin nigdy wcześniej w nim nie widział. Była tam miłość, ale w jego oczach ujrzał o wiele więcej. Były zamglone pożądaniem i takim oddaniem oraz adoracją, że poczuł obawę czy jest gotowy zmierzyć się z tak silnymi emocjami. Ale wszystkie jego wątpliwości zostały zmyte niczym falą, jak tylko Artur ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pogładził policzek z miłością. Po chwili przykrył ponownie jego miękkie usta swoimi i wtedy wstrzymywane łzy wypłynęły mu z oczu. Nie uszło to uwadze Artura, który przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.  
>— Co się stało? Czy zrobiłem coś co cię zasmuciło?<br>Merlina rozbawiło wynikłe nieporozumienie  
>— Wręcz przeciwnie. Nigdy nie czułem się tak szczęśliwy; nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić.<br>Artur westchnął.  
>— Dobrze, co za ulga. — Pochylił się do kolejnego pocałunku, ale Merlin zasłonił mu usta dłonią.<br>— Arturze, ja...  
>— Co się stało?<br>— Ja... nie wiem, co robić – wyznał cichym, przestraszonym głosem. Książę pogładził jego policzek ponownie.  
>— To nie ma znaczenia – uspokajał go.<br>— Ale nie wiem jak...  
>— Ciii. Nie musisz, Merlinie. Pozwól mi zadbać o to, dobrze? Nie myśl o tym i nie martw się. Po prostu poczuj. Połóż się i poczuj. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?<br>Merlin wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.  
>— Masz na myśli... Ale jesteś księciem...<br>— Który cię kocha. Chcę się skupić na tobie. Chcę cię wielbić.  
>Merlin spojrzał na swojego księcia w zdumieniu, niebywale wzruszony jego troską.<br>— Ja... trochę się boję — przyznał.  
>— To nic złego bać się, Merlinie — powiedział Artur – Po prostu mi zaufaj. To twój pierwszy raz, nic dziwnego, że jesteś trochę przestraszony i pełen obaw, ale obiecuję, że się tobą zaopiekuję.<br>— Co? Jak... co... skąd wiesz?  
>Artur zaśmiał się chytrze.<br>— Czy nie słyszałeś, co mówią o tych, którzy mogą podchodzić blisko jednorożca? — Merlin zaprzeczył. — Oczywiste, że nie masz pojęcia. Otóż mówi się, że tylko dziewica może poskromić lub zbliżyć się do jednorożca. — Merlin poczuł jak jego policzki się nagrzewają i robią czerwone pod spojrzeniem Artura. — Wiesz, jesteś naprawdę uroczy, gdy się rumienisz – skomentował książę. — Wyglądasz jeszcze bardziej niewinnie niż zwykle.  
>— Nie pomagasz, Arturze – zachichotał, czując, że rumieni się jeszcze bardziej. — Myślę, że to pierwszy komplement, jaki kiedykolwiek mi powiedziałeś.<br>Artur zaśmiał się cicho. Zazwyczaj odpowiadał na takie uwagi, każąc Merlinowi się zamknąć, ale nie dziś.  
>— Więc, zamierzasz rozmawiać całą noc? — zapytał swojego sługi.<br>— Zdecydowanie nie. Chcę, żebyś mnie kochał – wyszeptał.  
>— Będę cię kochał, Merlinie. Obiecuję, że będę cię kochał każdą cząstką mojej istoty.<br>Ta obietnica wygłoszona głębokim głosem Artura sprawiła, że Merlin zadrżał w oczekiwaniu. Nie miał pojęcia, co go czeka. To było prawie jak odcięcie niektórych zmysłów, ale wiedział, że Artur zadba o niego pod każdym względem. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się równy Arturowi. Nigdy. Aż do dzisiaj. Dziś wieczorem naprawdę staną się równi.  
>Artur przesunął dłońmi w dół ramion Merlina. Mimo że chłopak był w pełni ubrany, poczuł drżenie jego szczupłego ciała pod swoim dotykiem. Było cudownie zobaczyć, że wzbudza w nim taką reakcję.<br>Merlin denerwował się... to było widać w jego oczach i każdym geście. Artur musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby się zrelaksował albo nic z tego nie będzie. Zerknął na szafkę obok łóżka, gdzie zostawił fiolkę oleju do siodeł*. Wstał i sięgnął po nią, na co Merlin usiadł na łóżku, zaskoczony.  
>— Po co ci olej do siodeł? — zapytał.<br>— Jestem zaskoczony, że w ogóle wiesz, co to jest. Zwykle ignorujesz mnie, gdy proszę cię, byś wykonał swoje obowiązki. — Merlin zaśmiał się słodko. — Zdejmij koszulę — polecił Artur. — Nie bój się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy — dodał, widząc przestraszoną minę. — To pomoże ci się zrelaksować.  
>Merlin uspokoił się. Zdjął chustkę z szyi i rzucił ją na podłogę. Następnie ściągnął koszulę, odsłaniając centymetr po centymetrze jasną, miękką skórę. Artur starał się utrzymać regularny oddech widząc pojawiające się nagie plecy Merlina.<br>— Połóż się na brzuchu — wychrypiał w końcu. Merlin zrobił jak prosił i w milczeniu czekał na jego następny ruch. Artur ledwo się powstrzymywał, żeby nie zedrzeć ubrania i nie wziąć Merlina tu i teraz. Wyglądał tak kusząco.  
>Odrzucił te myśli, otwierając fiolkę z olejem; korek zrobił ciche "pop".<br>Merlin poczuł, jak materac ugina się lekko pod ciężarem Artura, kiedy ten przesunął się i uklęknął nad nim okrakiem. Artur rozsmarował olej na dłoniach, pochylił się i pocałował Merlina w kark, sprawiając, że ten zajęczał z zaskoczenia.  
>— Odpręż się — zamruczał mu do ucha — to pomoże. — Nalał trochę więcej oleju na ręce, pozwalając, by skapywał powoli na plecy Merlina. Usłyszał, jak chłopak wzdycha, gdy chłodna ciecz spływała po jego gładkiej skórze. Uśmiechnął się i zaczął masaż. Rozcierał olej na całych plecach, zaczynając od dołu i przesuwając ręce w górę, aż dotarł do barków. Lekko ścisnął szczupłe ramiona, rozprowadzając na nich śliski specyfik.<br>Dźwięki, które wychodziły z ust Merlina, były wprost niebiańskie. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym, jakie będzie wydawał później, skoro w ten sposób reagował na prosty masaż.  
>Merlin zamknął oczy, kiedy dłonie Artura zsunęły się w dół pleców, uciskając jego zmęczone mięśnie i kojąc wszystkie nerwy.<br>— Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? — jęknął.  
>— Może cię to zaskoczyć, Merlinie, ale moje umiejętności wykraczają poza zdolność ubierania się.<br>— A ja sądziłem, że jesteś kompletnym durniem — wymamrotał w poduszkę.  
>Artur uśmiechnął się. Skrycie uwielbiał bezpośredniość, z jaką Merlin się do niego zwracał. Bóg wie, że nie pozwoliłby żadnemu innemu służącemu na taką poufałość. Ale Merlin był teraz o wiele więcej niż sługą.<br>Nacisnął mięśnie mocniej, wywołując tym jego westchnienie.  
>— Nie waż mi się teraz zasnąć — drażnił się.<br>— Nie zamierzałem — wymamrotał Merlin. — Pocałuj mnie. — Artur pochylił się nad nim ponownie i pocałował czule w łopatkę. Merlin westchnął. — Nie tam — zaprotestował.  
>Artur uśmiechnął się chytrze.<br>— Nie? — zażartował. — To gdzie chcesz, żebym cię pocałował? — Przerzucił Merlina na plecy, by móc na niego patrzeć. Musnął jego pełne wargi i obserwował zamykające się drżące powieki. — Czy to tutaj chcesz, żebym cię pocałował? — zapytał ochrypłym, niskim głosem.  
>— Tak — westchnął chłopak.<br>Artur ledwo dotykając skóry Merlina, czuł jak dudni mu serce, jakby chciało wskoczyć z piersi. Uprzejmie odpowiedział na jego cichy zarzut i pocałował go bardziej zdecydowane niż dotychczas. Otoczył wargami jego usta, drażniąc je, by się otworzyły. Jak tylko to osiągnął, wsunął język w chętne ciepło. Polizał podniebienie, wywołując jęk. Merlin położył dłoń na karku Artura i pogłębił pocałunek.  
>Kontynuował atak na słodkie usta Merlina, pożerając jego każdy oddech, pogrążając się w zapachu i dotyku. Przerwał na chwilę pocałunek, zdjął swoją koszulę i odrzucił ją na podłogę. Merlin poszedł za jego przykładem i zaczął zdejmować spodnie, jednak jego dłonie trzęsły się tak bardzo, że Artur odsunął je i sam rozwiązał troczki.<br>— Dzięki — zaśmiał się Merlin.  
>— Drżysz jak osika. Zimno ci?<br>— Nie... tylko denerwuje się, tak sądzę.  
>— Po prostu połóż się, Merlinie. Obiecuję, że zadbam o ciebie.<br>Jakiś ton w głosie księcia podziałał na niego jak narkotyk i czarodziej zatopił się w poduszki za nim.  
>Artur przeniósł się na łóżko, aby nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z niebieskimi oczami Merlina. Nigdy nie miał czasu, by zauważyć, jak piękne były. Jak piękny był cały. Chłopak najwyraźniej myślał to samo, ponieważ powiedział nagle:<br>— Jesteś piękny, Arturze.  
>— Co? — zaśmiał się. — Nie mogę być piękny, Merlinie. Jestem mężczyzną!<br>— Wewnątrz.  
>— Słucham? — spytał, unosząc brwi.<br>— Wewnątrz — powtórzył Merlin.  
>— Poczekaj chwilkę, my dopiero co...<br>Merlin roześmiał się z błędnej interpretacji Artura.  
>— Miałem na myśli, że jesteś piękny w środku.<br>Książę zawtórował mu, kiedy uświadomił sobie swój błąd.  
>— Też jesteś piękny, wiesz?<br>— Nie, nie jestem — zaprzeczył ze smutkiem, wskazując na swoje uszy. — Moje uszy.  
>— Kocham twoje uszy, Merlinie — wyznał Artur.<br>— Naprawdę?  
>— Oczywiście. Chcesz, żebym ci pokazał jak bardzo? — Uśmiechnął się, gdy Merlin skinął niepewnie. Wycałował ścieżkę od jego policzka aż do ucha i zaczął je muskać ustami. Usłyszał westchnienie Merlina i wziął to za znak zachęty. Zaczął lizać w górę i w dół brzeg małżowiny, by za moment przenieść pieszczotę na drugie ucho, poświęcając mu tyle samo uwagi. Po chwili powrócił do twarzy. Chwycił ją delikatnie w dłonie i ucałował czoło, a następnie jedną z powiek. Merlin westchnął słodko.<br>— To nie może być prawdziwe — powiedział.  
>Artur uśmiechnął się. Pocałował łagodnie drugą powiekę, ale czując na ustach coś wilgotnego i słonego, odsunął się. Merlin płakał.<br>— Co się stało?  
>— Nic, jestem po prostu szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie myślałem, że będziesz mój. Sądziłem, że zawsze będę sam.<br>— Ciii... — uspokajał Artur — już nigdy nie będziesz sam, Merlinie. Mogę ci to obiecać. — Pochylił się ponownie i pocałował go w nos, następnie każdy z jego policzków, brodę i wreszcie w oczekujące usta.  
>Zszedł ustami w dół na szyję, by całować, ssać i szczypać delikatną skórę, wyciągając z Merlina gwałtowne wdechy i jęki. Spojrzał na znaki, które zrobił i uśmiechnął się.<br>— Teraz naprawdę będziesz miał powód do noszenia tych głupich szalików — zażartował.  
>Merlin był zbyt zagubiony w cudownym dotyku i pieszczotach, by wymyślić przyzwoitą ripostę. Artur mógł mówić, co chciał, tak długo, jak kontynuował swoje poczynania. Palcami sięgnął do złotych włosów kochanka i przeczesywał je, podczas gdy usta Artura przesuwały się wzdłuż jego szyi. Zatrzymały się przy grdyce, liżąc ją i ssąc, gdy poruszała się w górę i w dół wraz z każdym z haustem przyjemności.<br>Składał czułe pocałunki wzdłuż jego obojczyka i bladych ramion, gryząc delikatnie co jakiś czas i uśmiechając się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to się Merlinowi podoba.  
>— Arturze — dyszał; jego oddech był teraz tak nieregularny, że brzmiał, jakby miał stracić przytomność. Był bliski błagania, mimo że nawet nie wiedział, o co miałby błagać. Wiedział tylko, że te delikatne i zmysłowe pieszczoty powoli doprowadzają go do szału.<br>Wyglądało na to, że Artur miał Merlina dokładnie tam gdzie pragnął i nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymywać. Chciał, by chłopak zapamiętał to do końca życia, nie tylko jako fizyczne doświadczenie, ale i emocjonalne. Kontynuował miękkie pocałunki w dół gładkiej klatki piersiowej, a kiedy dotarł do pępka, zanurkował łagodnie językiem do jego środka. Merlin sapnął głośno i niemal podskoczył. Artur uśmiechnął się do siebie, zdając sobie sprawę, że odkrył jedno z wrażliwych miejsc. Będzie musiał wymyślić jakiś sposób, aby wykorzystać tę wiedzę innym razem. Kontynuował całowanie delikatnej skóry wokół brzucha, po czym ugryzł jedno z jego kościstych bioder i Merlin dyszał ciężko. On naprawdę lubił być gryziony!  
>Merlin poczuł, jak usta księcia schodzą jeszcze niżej, a potem Artur zrobił coś, czego nigdy się nie spodziewał... wziął go całego do ust, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, bez litości. Wygiął bezwiednie plecy w łuk, niemal krzycząc. Artur uśmiechnął się w duchu usatysfakcjonowany i kontynuował posługę.<br>— Och... mój... boże! — wystękał Merlin pośród jęków. W tej chwili był jedynie drżącym, dyszącym wrakiem, zdanym całkowicie na łaskę Artura. Rzucał głową po poduszce i zaciskał mocno pięści, podczas gdy te piękne usta robiły niewyobrażalne rzeczy z jego ciałem. Poczuł, że Artur stanowczo przyciska dłońmi jego biodra, aby powstrzymać je przed szarpnięciami w górę.  
>— Nie ruszaj się — skarcił go, ale z cieniem rozbawienia w głosie, że miał na niego taki wpływ. Merlin jęknął nieznacznie z powodu utraty kontaktu, ale nie na długo, ponieważ ciepłe usta powróciły do działania niemal natychmiast. Poczuł, jak Artur mruczy cicho, a wibracje rozprzestrzeniają się aż po koniuszki jego palców, wyciągając z niego niekontrolowane, spazmatyczne jęki.<br>— Artur! — wykrzyknął, gdy gwałtownie został sprowadzony do rzeczywistości. Targały nim intensywne dreszcze z raptownej utraty kontaktu. Artur uśmiechnął się czule do niego i masował dłońmi jego ramiona, pomagając mu się zrelaksować i przywrócić oddech do normy.  
>— Nie chcemy, aby usłyszał cie mój ojciec, prawda? — szepnął mu do ucha.<br>— Arturze? — sapnął Merlin, będąc wreszcie w stanie mówić.  
>— Tak?<br>— Nigdy nie wspominaj swojego ojca ponownie, gdy jesteśmy nadzy i właśnie miałeś mnie w ustach.  
>Arthur zaśmiał się i pocałował go.<br>— Obiecuję — zamruczał. Pochylił się, sięgnął ponownie po olej i natłuścił nim palce.  
>— Jestem już zrelaksowany — narzekał Merlin.<br>— To nie po to — powiedział mu. Chłopak spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. — Nie sądziłeś chyba, że będziesz w stanie to zrobić bez żadnego przygotowania, prawda? — Pocałował go czule, próbując odwrócić uwagę Merlina od swojej ręki, którą przesunął między jego nogi i powoli rozciągał wejście. Mimo jego wysiłków, Merlin syknął i spiął się nieznacznie. — Zrelaksuj się. Oddychaj — przypomniał mu. Merlin zrobił, jak radził; wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i od razu poczuł fale przyjemności napływające od penetrujących go palców.  
>— Mmmm... — jęknął aprobująco.<br>— Mówiłem ci, że to pomoże — Arthur uśmiechnął się, cofnął rękę i ustawił się nad Merlinem, opuszczając na niego swoje spocone, ciemniejsze ciało.  
>— Prawdopodobnie będzie przez chwilę trochę bolało — ostrzegł.<br>— Nie obchodzi mnie to — wydyszał Merlin. — Potrzebuję cię. To dla ciebie. Czy nie widzisz, że to było zawsze dla ciebie?  
>Tyle wystarczyło Arturowi na zachętę, ponieważ powoli wsunął się w niego.<br>To na pewno bolało bardziej niż Merlin przewidział i musiał wbić paznokcie w ramiona Artura, aby przetrwać na początku. Żałował, że nie mógł użyć magii, aby przejść przez kilka pierwszych minut bólu, ale tylko zacisnął zęby i pocałował Artura, by się rozproszyć. Artur pozostał nieruchomo, mamrocząc w kółko, że mu przykro. Merlin przebiegł palcami przez jego włosy i powiedział:  
>— Po prostu zrób to. — Uniósł biodra. — To nie będzie lepiej, jeśli się nie poruszysz.<br>Niepewnie zrobił tak, jak powiedział Merlin, i usłyszał krótki okrzyk bólu.  
>— Możesz kontynuować — zapewnił go. Teraz już bardziej nie zaszkodzi, a był pewny, że tylko będzie lepiej. Kiedy Artur ruszył ponownie, Merlin stęknął głośno i gwałtownie, ale z całkiem innego powodu.<br>— Zabolało cię? — zapytał z troską w głosie.  
>Merlin potrząsnął głową i westchnął.<br>— Idź dalej! — jęknął. Artur wyglądał na zdziwionego.  
>— Mam wyjąć? — zapytał ze smutkiem w głosie. Merlin przewrócił oczami.<br>— Nie! Dalej! Rusz się, durniu! — krzyknął.  
>Artur roześmiał się i poruszył. Oczy Merlina wywróciły się do wnętrza czaszki, a każdy ślad bólu, jaki czuł, odpływał i wkrótce było tak, jakby nigdy nie istniał.<br>— Spójrz na mnie — jęknął Artur i pocałował go w czoło. Merlin spełnił prośbę i zadrżał, kiedy napotkał pożądliwy wzrok księcia. A im dłużej patrzył w te oczy, tym bardziej był świadom miłości, która w nich widniała, i na krótką chwilę naprawdę czuł, jakby byli połączeni. Nie wiedział jak, ale z pewnością coś poczuł.  
>Jego oddech przyspieszył wraz z ruchami Artura, a wkrótce okazało się, że nie mógł już dłużej utrzymać oczu otwartych i opuścił głowę z powrotem na poduszki. Artur opadł na niego z jękiem.<br>— Boże, kocham cię — udało mu się powiedzieć i Merlin zajęczał.  
>— Artur... — westchnął.<br>— Po prostu czuj, Merlinie — wymruczał Artur. — Pamiętaj, by czuć.  
>Merlin wbił mocno paznokcie w jego plecy, wiedząc, że znajdzie tam znaki następnego ranka. Uznał, że jego okrzyki były coraz głośniejsze, bo Artur zakrył szybo dłonią jego usta.<br>— Jesteś z tych głośnych, prawda? — zaśmiał się książę, zabierając rękę. Merlin sięgnął ustami do jego ucha i szepnął:  
>— Dojdź we mnie, Arturze, proszę. Musze czuć, że naprawdę tam jesteś.<br>Arthur jęknął głośno i gwałtownie szczytował z imieniem Merlina na ustach. Merlin podążył zaraz za nim, drapiąc jego plecy z góry na dół i dysząc, gdy powoli wracał na ziemię.

Leżał wtulony plecami w Artura, trzymając jego rękę owiniętą szczelnie wokół swego ciała. Po tym, co się stało, nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak się martwił wyznaniem swoich uczuć do niego. Jak można coś tak pięknego jak to, co się właśnie stało, trzymać w kajdanach?  
>Wyczerpanie przejęło kontrolę nad jego ciałem i zaczęły opadać mu powieki.<br>— Dziękuję — udało mu się powiedzieć.  
>— Za co? — zapytał Artur cichym głosem.<br>— Dzięki tobie poczułem się wyjątkowy.  
>Artur uśmiechnął się i pocałował włosy Merlina. Czy on naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak wyjątkowy jest?<br>— Jesteś wyjątkowy, Merlinie — wyszeptał. Czarodziej uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł ciepły oddech kochanka na karku — Jesteś teraz moim życiem. Obiecuję, że tak będzie już zawsze.  
>Merlin uśmiechnął się i wtulił w poduszkę.<br>— Kocham cię — wymamrotał, zanim zapadł w głęboki sen.

...

* olej do siodeł to tzw olej kostny - bezwonny, nieschnący, trudno jełczejący, otrzymywany z kości najczęściej z goleni bydlęcych.

**KONIEC**


End file.
